Shibito Ashikabi: Legacy of the Mist Demon
by greyblueflames98
Summary: Betrayed by Konoha after a successful Sasuke - retrieval mission Naruto must now over come his scars as the one who has protected him from the shadows takes him to a whole new world. I know Summary sucks. Naruto x Sekirei harem. First fanfiction. Ch.2 Rest Stop updated on 12/01/16
1. Prologue

Shibito Ashikabi: Legacy of the Mist Demon

Normal speech /_thoughts _

**Demonic speech/**_**thoughts **_

**Jutsu being used/summon speech/**_**summon thoughts **_

Translations at the bottom

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto or Sekirei franchises. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Sekirei belongs to Sakurako Gokurakuin.**

**Edit AN 8/08/16: As you all can probably tell, I'm going back, and editing the early chapters of Shibito Ashikabi. When the last posted chapter has been fixed, I'll release the next installment y'all have been waiting for. There will some changes throughout the story, an example will be fixing the explanation of why shibito are stronger than shinobi, it's so bad now that I look back on it. Anyway just wanted to show y'all I'm not dead. **

**Prologue: Betrayal**

Betrayal. An act that, while not physically harmful, has the capacity to cause great pain, and able to scar the mind. Those who receive these scars can usually find consolance through their precious people. That is the healing process that is available to those who have been betrayed by a single person. However what about someone who has been forsaken by the masses and even some of the ones that could be considered family and those who stayed loyal were in no position of power that could overturn the decision or had no means to help. How does one heal without anyone to help cope with the agony and scars of betrayal then? That is the predicament that one Naruto Uzumaki has found himself in...but first he has answer the question that everyone has asked in times of trail.

_"Why...?_ " Was the only thing you would hear in the mind of Naruto Uzumaki **(AN: You all know what he looks like).** All he could think about was the events of several hours prior, he had defeated Sasuke when they fought at the Valley of the End. Before the climax of their duel when they were lunging towards each other, Naruto in his Kybūi-fied state with his vermilion rasengan along with Sasuke in his cursed seal level two form with his powered up white - colored chiori. Even with his mind being all but consumed by the hatred of the Kybūi, he noticed where his rival had aimed his strike- Naruto's heart. With this observation in mind the blonde decided to change his approach. Naruto already had one hole in his chest, he didn't want another. When he launched himself at Sasuke, he held back some so that when he was in the air sailing towards Sasuke, his body was positioned in an upwards striking fashion. With his body in this position Naruto had kept his heart out of Sasuke's reach, and gave Naruto's rasengan a clear shot at Sasuke's chest. Unfortunately for Naruto while his change in tactics protected his heart, possibly saving his life, he wasn't without injury.

Naruto paused from his thoughts to scan the forest around him analyzing it for anything that could be a potential danger to himself. After a couple of minutes of looking he was satisfied, and he carefully removed the long black hooded cloak that the bear - masked ANBU - _"Former ANBU," _Naruto reminded himself.

_"That man sacrificed all but life for me when he got me out of Konoha. I hope he got away from the other ANBU chasing us." - _gave him.

With that clarification out of the way he laid the cloak on the ground he then reached into his tattered orange pants pocket, and pull out a small clear bottle of what appeared to be a green gel-like substance. Taking two fingers he scooped some of the geal out, turned his head around so he could examine his back... And his new (and permanent thanks to the Kybui's chakra healing the wound just enough) electrical scars. His eyes lingered on them as his mind resumed the events that gave him these marks.

Naruto's revised attack strategy caught Sasuke completely off -guard, resulting in almost all of Sasuke's ribs being cracked, and on top of that the force and velocity of Naruto's Jutsu propelled the two back where Sasuke had launched from with said boy slamming into the rock which caused even more damage to his body. However, at the moment of impact Sasuke slammed his lightning-covered hand down on Naruto's back, and while the Kybui's chakra cloak prevented the lightning from piercing into the jinchuuriki's back, the cloak could not stop the lighting around it from severly frying it. The burns were at least third degree. The fox's chakra had started to heal Naruto right away but was interrupted as the two boys slammed into the hard rock wall behind them, and was further prevented by the two plummeting down to the bank of the river below them, followed by a plethora of falling rocks. Fortunately for Naruto all those rock landed on Sasuke, knocking him out, and causing his transformation to recede back to normal.

As the blonde trudged towards his rival the chakra shroud disapated into the injuries on his back causing them to heal but, leaving the pattern made by the lightning an angry red that would remain for the rest of his life. The strain on his body caught up to him with a furious vengeance immediately forcing Naruto onto the dirt below him, face a mask of pure pain, body on fire. The absolute worst was his tenketsu- they felt as if lightning itself was surging through them, tearing apart his chakra pathways. He welcomed the merciful bliss of unconsciousness.

Tears welded up in Naruto's cerulean eyes as he remembered what occurred when he awakened three hours later in a hospital bed back in Kohona. The doctors had placed him on his stomach to keep pressure off of his burned back which had been rubbed with the bear minimum of cooling geal since his new scars were still hot, and the amount of painkillers he received were barely half of what he needed turning the feeling of being torn apart by lightning to being baked by the heat of a desert. When he came to, Naruto saw that his teammat Sakura was there . He had expected to be thanked by his pink-haired crush, and maybe dinally get her to at least go out to dinner with him.. Those hopes were soon burned into nothing as his comrade, subjected him to a barrage of harsh ridicule. Sakura mostly threatened his life over how he hurt "Her precious Sasuke-kun" and how Naruto will never be liked or loved by her or anyone else. It would have gone further if not for a massive amount of KI*( killing intent) being directed solely on them. Sakura practically crapped her pants, and looked the source of her suffering- the bear - masked ANBU.

After promptly throwing the ungrateful person out of Naruto's room, bear proceeded to administer the painkillers Naruto really needed turning his feeling of burning in the desert to nothing. The only thing Naruto could now feel was the emotional pain that ruled his mind. He couldn't believe that she said those words to him! Why?! He brought Sauke back like he promised, and yet she were complaining about the condition Sasuke was in!? She knew Sasuke wasn't going to just give up, and come back right? Sasuke had to come back by force it was the only way! His mind unable to comprehend the situation screamed "ERROR DOES NOT COMPUTE!" And abruptly shut down.

Upon seeing Naruto shut down bear's fists clenched with as much force as a closing bear trap, and after taking a couple of _very _deep breaths to reign in his emotions on the outside that is, but inside, oh boy. Pissed didn't even begin to describe it.

"_Naruto deserves a promotion, and a medal for keeping the uchiha brat out of that snake's hands!"_

In bear's mind Naruto should be finally getting the respect he deserved for this mission, and for being the container of the Kybui. Bear knew damn well who the boy's parents were. Bear was good friends with Minato, and Kushina having been a regular sparring partner with the latter. He was ecstatic when he found out Kushinai was pregnant, Kakashi the same way.

Then came the Kybui. The control bear had over his anger had melted as it came back with a friend... Rage. Pure,molten,rage. The feeling consumed him as he thought about the attack, however it was not the Kybui he was incensed at no, it was Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage. While bear himself did not use fuinjutsu he sure did study it so he knew that summoning the Shinigami was complete overkill, and he had Kushina with him who was an UZUMAKI who were also MASTERS of the SEALING ARTS! Why the HELL DID HE NOT ASK HER IF SHE KNEW ANY OTHER SEALS THAT COULD SEAL THE DAMN FOX, and of course we can't forget about her BIJUU RESTRICTING CHAINS! Bear knew she had just given birth, but he saw that it didn't stop her from fighting, but he couldn't understand why neither of them thought to use a different sealing method. From his own research before the Kybui's attack THREE other methods that worked just as well existed, and didn't require the user to die. It wasn't enough that Minato died no, Kushina had to die as well. On top of that it wasn't enough for Naruto to be parentless that old fool Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, thought it would be a good idea to tell the VILLAGE whose people didn't know a SINGLE THING about sealing that the Kybui who just DEVASTATED and KILLED HUNDREDS of their loved ones was sealed inside of Naruto thinking that he would be accepted!? Yeah, right the first thing the assholes did was call for his death, and the law about not telling the younger generation about Naruto didn't do sh-

"Bear!" a male voice that whispered loudly to him ripped bear from his thoughts . Turning to give his attention to the whoever had disrupted his train of thought. It was a lion - masked ANBU with a black, hooded cloak.

"Come on", he began "The councils, and the Hokage are meeting to discuss the retrieval mission, and what to do with lord Uchiha, and the demon brat. It's our shift to guard the meeting chamber". Bear nodded using every iota of his self control to restrict himself from taking a rusty kunai out so could he slowly cut lion's balls off. Using shunshin the two ANBU teleported to their separate hidden posts within the council chambers. Bear ignored most of what was being said as it focused on the injuries, and the battles the other members of the Sasuke Retrieval Team, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Choji Akimichi fought. While he did take note of their bravery, and thought to congratulate them when his shift was over, bear was looking foward to seeing what the Uchiha's punishment was for his treachery.

He wasn't the only one either, the heads of the Nara, Inuzuka, Akimichi, and Aburame clans were as well. In their opinion Sasuke was finally going to get what he needed, a good ass beating. The Uchiha had gone on long enough thinking he was able to get away scott-free with anything, especially with his deeds in the academy. During spars he purposely broke his fellow student's bones, and used brutal taijutsu techniques to win the fights while his opponents were limited to the style taught at the academy. It was thanks to the teachers playing favorites with the Uchiha that he didn't get the proper discipline that he sorely needed. They did not approve of the villagers constantly inflating his ego, contributing to the Uchiha's belief that he was a god in human form. If not for the them, then this would not be happening.

"Now that the debriefing is out of the way" Began a civilian council member. " We can begin to discuss executing the demon." Silence. Wait for it...

"WHAT!?" Four voices, and an unknown, unseen fifth shouted out in surprise, and anger. As the civilians were looking around for the fifth voice, the shinobi were starring at a wall(which had a hidden compartment for a certain ANBU) in complete shock. Coughing into her hand the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, captured evryone's attention.

"With that distraction out of the way", she shot a quick glare at the wall. "We will focus on the current matter. Tell me, civilian. Why should I execute one of my shinobi for accomplishing a mission that we told him to do whatever it takes to succeed, and do I need remind you of a certain law that is still in effect?" She asked sternly.

"This is not about the mission," he started off, "It is about how the... boy accessed his other power." The council member answered forcing himself to use the word "boy". Tsunade did not say anything using her eyes to signal the man to continue. The council member admittedly had some good points, his focus was on the highly corrupting nature of the Kybui's chakra, and how by using it more could eventually turn Naruto against Konoha, even if he is not relying on it, the possibility was there. Another matter he addressed was the villagers; In the villager's eyes Naruto would need to be killed as no doubt Sasuke had told the doctors of Naruto's use of the bijuu's chakra. It would only be a matter of time before enough people knew, and when they did, there would be a massive riot calling for the blonde's head. The point of execution was to keep the village under control. There was not enough shinobi available for crowd control, as they were still repairing the from the combined invasion of Suna and Oto.

When the councilman finished his piece he left an internally shocked shinobi council. They had not thought of any of the situation that could- no would, it would happen the villagers, they HATED Naruto. Wanted nothing more than to see him dead. Sasuke on the other hand, was worshipped by them. He was their god. Naruto had injured him. Therefore it was completely logical to assume that yes, the villagers would rise together to slay what had harmed their god. However this was not an easy decision to make for Tsunade. She loved Naruto, she truly did, but, her duty as Hokage had to come first; she had taken an oath to put the villager above all else. Heavily preparing herself mentally for what she was about to do, taking a deep breath, and hardening her heart she said the words that unkowningly would free Naruto from Konoha.

" This decision will be voted on,_Minato, Kushina, Naruto forgive me."_ She had no idea of the future consequences her choice would bring.

Pain was what woke Naruto up. The pain of someone slapping your recently electrified back hard. Talk about a crappy wake up call. He would have screamed but a gloved hand quickly covered his mouth.

"Shut up," A harsh, and cold voice whispered. Naruto turned his head to see two ANBU; one with a lion mask, the other wearing a hawk-like one. The two had apparently taken off all of the medical equipment attached to him. Before the jnchuuriki could question them, his face was shoved into the pillow on the hospital bed, his arms were bound behind his back with ninja wire, the same with his legs, and there a kunai pressed against his throat. What the hell was going on!? Visible eye darting in every direction at neck -break speeds they finally settled at the ANBU with the lion mask, who had his knee pressed into Naruto's back, causing said person much pain, and was also the one shoving Naruto's head into the pillow sideways so the restrained blonde could see above him.

"Hey Kybūi guess what?" lion asked in a sickly gleeful voice.

"Hehehe, the councils, and Hokage have reached a vote." He began with a sinister chuckle.

"That vote was for your execution." Eyes widened to an impossible as degree Naruto stared in disbelief.

"Hokage-sama has finally started taking her job seriously. Ah, don't feel bad. Look at it this way, your death will make the entire village happy." lion finished adding the last two parts when he noticed the tears began to cascade down Naruto's face.

"Come on, let's go," hawk interjected,"the sooner we deliver the demon the sooner we ca-" THUNK! SQUELCH! Hawk's sentence, and both of his and lion's lives were literally cut off via a kunai through hawk's mask that sunk deep into his forehead, and lion's quite literally due to having his head chopped off by a tanto. Through his vision, blurry due to tears, Naruto could just barely make out the figure of a man. The figure was gently laying down what was most likely the bodies of the two recently killed ANBU so as not to make a sound. Vision still blurred Naruto could see the figure make its towards him, causing Naruto to try to wiggle away but, two hands grabbing his shoulders prevented this by putting his body in a siting position. He felt a hand remove itself from his body, closing his eyes he waited for the blow... But instead he felt something wiping the tears out of his face.

Confused Naruto opened his eyes, and was greeted to the sight of a bear masked ANBU. The man reached up to his mask, taking it off to reveal dark, brown eyes, however the eyes only furthered Naruto's bewilderment, the ANBU was...crying? Why? No the better question is how? This was an ANBU. These guys underwent training that taught them to turn off their emotions. They were the most composed and calm shinobi in the village, they were the ideal shinobi: Stoic, and in complete control of themselves. So... What had caused this one to cry? Naruto was so absorbed in his thoughts , that when the ANBU grabbed him again he jumped in slight surprise only to thrown into shock when he was pulled into a tight hug. Mouth agape, eyes wide Naruto was completely flabbergasted, and only one thought in his mind... WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!?

Bear let go of Naruto, stood up used his wrist to wipe the tears out of his eyes, and donned his mask. Looking at the bodies, and the rather large pool of blood that had formed. Cursing himself for not controlling his emotions bear took out a sealing scroll that he used for wanted nuke-nin, and bandits. Quickly putting the lifeless bodies, along with the blood in the scroll, bear unsealed a pair of black pants, and a long, black, hooded cloak. Handing the clothing to Naruto-who quickly put them on realizing what bear was planning- the ANBU then proceeded to carry Naruto in a piggyback position. Giving the room a quick scan to see if there was any evidence of his betrayal, bear whispered to Naruto.

" I know your confused, when your safe everything will be explained. First I have to get you out of Konoha,_like we should have done twelve years ago, soon you will remember."_ Bear thought the last two parts to himself.

Finally, Naruto would be away from this hellhole, but first bear had to get to Naruto to the only other person who truly cared, who - unknown to Naruto - had protected him from the shadows with bear's help.

_"_

_I promised Kushina I would protect you before you were born, and I have no excuse for not always being able to defend you from the village's hate, however it ends tonight. I just have to get you to him"._ With that final thought, bear jumped out the hospital widow, onto the rooftops . Soon the ANBU had spead his way out of the hidden leaf with his once-more charge, never noticing the small splotch of blood underneath the mattress on the hospital bed.

**Prologue end**

**Yo Grey-blueflames here with the adopted Uzumaki, and the Wagtails. First thing before anything else, I would like to thank Haseo55 for allowing me to take over this story. I have big plans for it. The Prologue is done, and the second post will be the first chapter. Next post I will explain some of what i have plannned. I don't really wanna say anything else cause i wanna get the first chapter up and running ASAP so I'm just going to ask for some constructive criticism since this my first fanfiction. R&amp;R, and flamers shut up or I'll send Karasuba to your house.**


	2. Chapter 1: New Goal

**Shibito Ashikabi** : **Legacy of the Mist Demon**

Normal speech /_thoughts _

**Demonic speech/**_**thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto or Sekirei franchises. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Sekirei belongs to Saurako Gokurakuin.**

**Chapter 1: New goal.**

One hour. It only took one hour for Konoha to notice Naruto's absence, figure out bear turned traitor, organize a team of ANBU, and send them out with orders to kill the two. Now where was that ability of addressing situations, and fixing them when Sasuke went rouge? Another interesting thing to note was that ANBU were sent after then. Huh. They don't send the elite to retrieve their precious Uchiha when he went to join Orochimaru, the very person responsible for the invasion that practically crippled Konoha, but they send them when two ninja go rouge. Granted one was to be executed whereas the other was a now rouge ANBU, but seriously, Konoha really should have done that deal the other way around.

A little over three hours ago bear had sensed the ANBU chasing them. Knowing how vulnerable Naruto was forced bear to send his injured charge on his own. Protesting at first, Naruto demanded to know the reason why bear was helping him, why he sacrificed everything trying to keep him alive, and more importantly Naruto had to know bear's connection to him. He had to. Naruto wasn't as stupid as people thought, his education was sabotaged by the instructors in the academy. He had no one other than Iruka to teach him and he was still uneducated but he knew when there was a connection between things, and right now his mind was screaming that bear had a connection to him. Before he could get anything out of bear, a kunai whizzed by Naruto's face impacting the tree next to him. Gasping Naruto unintentionally gave the pursuing ANBU their position. Grabbing Naruto, bear made a quick trap using ninja wire with some explosive tags, and then proceeded to make as much distance between them, and the ANBU as possible which lead to their Inevitable separation .

Pumping as much chakra into legs as he could, bear was tearing through the forest faster than Itachi going to a eighty percent off pocky sale**( AN: Mmmm I love pocky).**Once a somewhat safe distance of ten miles away bear stopped, put Naruto down, and pulled out his tanto, the steel gleaming in the moonlight.

"You need to leave." Bear ordered Naruto. "Go on without-"

"No way!" Naruto loudly cut him off.

"I'm not leaving until I get answers! Why are helping me- no wait..." Naruto stopped, his head going down making his hair cover his eyes. "You want to kill me yourself." Naruto finished in a dull voice.

"NO I DON'T!" Bear exploded. His shock that Naruto would think that quickly went away as he remembered what the villagers had put him through as a child. It is completely logical that Naruto would think that way he realized.

"_He doesn't remember me or him either. I don't have enough time to tell him everything but I can tell him why I'm doing this, and I can give him a goal ." _Bear decided in his mind, noticing that the betrayal had made Naruto's dream impossible.

_" He needs one. This execution order just shattered any hope he had for becoming Hokage, and he knows it." _Looking at Naruto , he saw the boy doing a very good impression of gaping fish, black pupils eclipsing his blue irises. It was probably because he just heard someone from Konoha truthfully admit to not wanting to hurt the blonde.

"Naruto I can't tell you everything but i can say this." Bear began, snapping the young shinobi out of shock.

"Don't inturupt me either I can show you proof after I'm done just let me talk. " Getting a nod of confrimation, bear continued.

"You don't remember us but when you were younger myself and someone who I can't tell you about protected you when from the villager's hate. Before you call bull I have proof no, rather the proof is on you". Confused, Naruto stared at bear, eyes telling him to explain. Gesturing Naruto to come closer to him bear reached out, put his hand on the boy's neck, and channeled a bit of chakra into it. Using his other hand to grab Naruto's forehead protector( he had no idea why Naruto still had it) he put it in front of the boy's face in way he could see behind himself, bear then removed his hand from Naruto's neck and use his tanto for mirror to show what was placed on Naruto's neck. What Naruto saw in the reflection immediately terrified him.

It was small, somewhat blurry due to the headband's bad reflective surface, but it was still easy for Naruto to identify. How could it not be? After all, he had a giant one on his navel.

"Relax." Bear's voice said reassuringly.

" He, the other person who looked out for you, put it there. That is memory seal. He put it on you so that when we were gone nobody would know that we cared for your needs, especially the damn civilian counci. We started watching over you when you were born however due to our duties for five years we were unable to get to you." Unseen by Naruto, a tear slide down bear's face, hidden by his mask.

" It was after the third gave you that apartment that we had our opportunity to see you. Ever since then we have been there for you we stopped when you graduated as from then the villagers could do nothing to you, and the civilian council had no control over you. Before that though every time we left he sealed away those memories because if anyone ever found out, the civilian council would immediately without fail disable us from seeing you. That is why the seal is on you."

Seeing a look of understanding on Naruto's face bear knew now he would leave. Before he did though bear wanted to say one last thing to Naruto, and leave him with one, last gift..

"Before you go Naruto I want you to have something, I don't think I'm going to live past tonight so I want you to have something to remember me by." Bear removed his mask, and held it out for Naruto, who, with tears trailing down his face stared at bear wanting to remember his appearance. Bear was tall standing at least six feet, he had warm brown eyes, and black hair. That was Naruto saw due to the man wearing a black half-face mask. His body was lean but, you could tell he was muscular, he had a speed-based fighters build.

"Goodbye bear."

"Dai Tamotsu. That is my name. I know that you think it's over but, it's not. You may not be able to be Hokage, however you can still be a good ninja. I need you to survive, my partner, the who put the seal on you, he will find you. It may take a week or a year, but he will find you! Till then survive, but don't hide yourself away, get a disguise, colored contacts, dye your hair, and cut it, it doesn't matter! Train. Do NOT let this stop you from gaining strength. You will need it." Giving Dai one last nod along with a tearful "Thank you." Naruto turned around, clutching Dai's mask in one hand Naruto was about to start hauling when Dai spoke a sentence that made Naruto's heart throb in both pain, and unrelenting happiness.

"Naruto i want to say one last thing if i never get to see you again. I llove you, now please go. They will be here in about ten minutes, I'll hold them off for as long as I can." Dai got into a kenjustsu stance.

"Go. NOW!" On Dai's command Naruto bolted through the forest, tears cascading down his face like a water fall at hearing the words "I love you" from someone who was ready to die for him.

_"Dai I will live",_ Naruto thought,_" for you, I have to live, I have to get stronger, I will find your partner. Above all else I will show Konoha how much they screwed up, I'll make them beg for me to come back, but I won't allow them to shackle me back to them!" _

With a new determination in mind Naruto put on the bear-styled mask. He then took out his forehead protector and the kunai that was thrown at him, still bolting through the forest, he looked down at his headband , right at the leaf symbol proudly displayed on it right in the center. Taking the kunai, Naruto put it right at the center end of the headband, and slashed right through the leaf. He had just marked himself as a missing nin.

**AN: Ok short chapter I know but it just felt right to end it here. I know some of you have probably been wondering when the Sekirei elements are coming in, rest assured it is soon. I'm trying to do something different from the "Naruto is just teleported, or he is reincarnated to the Sekirei world" 'cause frankly, it's boring. Also I HATED writing this chapter cause for all we know bear/Dai is gonna die, oh before I forget his name means "large"(Dai), "protector"(Tamotsu), and yes he is an OC. Anyway before I wrap this up I want y'all to tell me who do you think the mystery person who put that memory seal on Naruto? Tell me your theories on it in the reviews, and please give advice on my writing, how I can improve on it, and please review. And for everyone who followed and faved THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ROCK! Flamers on the other hand suck like that one guest who said I was mentally deranged. **

**Pss: shout out to chillinjustkillin and his Naruto and RWBY crossover "Hounds of Beacon" give it a read!**


	3. Chapter 2: Rest stop

**Shibito** **Ashikabi** : **Legacy** **of** **The** **Mist** **Demon**

Normal speech /_thoughts_

**Demonic**/ _**thoughts**_

Translations at the bottom

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto or Sekirei franchises. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Sekirei belongs to Sakurako Gokurakuin.**

**AN: OK, welcome back to LTMD. This note is just to clear up any potential confusion about the last two chapters. When we first see Naruto in the prologue he is depressed about the events of several hours prior, while at the end of chapter one he is determined, and full of conviction. That is due to him being on an adrenaline high, and he is in partial shock. The end of chapter one is two hours BEFORE the start of the Prologue so all the adrenaline wore off, and now Naruto knows all of his hopes, and dreams are now unachievable. The only thing that is keeping him going is his want to be found by the person who put the memory seal on him, and the promise he made during his adrenaline high, when he said he would live for Dai. Bear will be referred to by his name from now on. Also there will be another note at the bottom as this one was written before I started writing this chapter.**

**AN 12/01/16: Long overdue spelling, and grammer editing. Certain words have been changed. **

**Chapter 2 : Rest stop, then trip to Wave **

Tired. That was both the look and feeling one Naruto Uzumaki currently had. His garments consisted of black ninja sandals, equally black pants with deep pockets, one of which held his scratched forehead protector. Covering his upper body was a long black hooded cloak that obscured his hair, and part of his face. He tore up the hospital gown when he was hauling through the forest so the cloak was the only thing covering his arms, and torso. The dense green foliage of the surrounding forest was all he could see, the tall trees seemingly reaching to the moonlit sky. Not a single cloud in sight, just the way Naruto liked it. Despite what one would think with the sunny personality Naruto had he would like the sun but, he preferred the moon due to finding the moon's soft ivory glow much more beautiful than the sun's blinding brightness.

Two hours ago Dai sacrificed himself so that Naruto would live, he was still coming to grips with it.

His heart that was already heavily cracked by Konoha's betrayal, had now shattered into a myriad of pieces when he left Dai. The only reason why Naruto didn't just lie down and let himself die in the woods was because he knew that would be an insult to his savior. That and the seal. He wanted it off. He wanted those memories back. He knew that Dai wasn't lying to him when he told Naruto that it was suppressing his memories. He didn't know how but he felt it his gut that it was truth. Naruto stopped walking, he was safe from the ANBU. Dai had to have lasted long enough to defeat them. Leaning against a rather thick tree, Naruto reached into his cloak, and pulled out the bear-styled mask. Holding it with the face slanted upwards, he looked at it. The black eyes of the mask stared right back into his, oddly enough seemingly asking him "What now?" Sighing Naruto put the mask back into the cloak.

It was after another two hours of walking that Naruto finally reached civilization. The sun started to rise, it's brilliant, golden rays struck the village in a way that made it seem Kami wanted him to find it. When his stomach grumbled loudly, Naruto quickened his pace. He needed food. Now. At the gate there was a young man possibly in his mid - twenties with light brown hair, and gray eyes that held a tired look in them. It was probably because he was up at the crack of dawn. His tired eyes grew a bit surprised when he saw Naruto quickly walking to him. Naruto's posture heavily indicated how tired he was. It also didn't help that his injuries still haven't had much time to heal, heck he didn't even get proper rest before Dai got him out of Konoha. Exhaustion was rapidly catching up to Naruto. Reaching the man Naruto lifted up the cloak's hood showing his tired face to the man. After a brief questioning, mostly on Naruto's reasons for being there which was rest, the man let the blonde through, and told him the directions to an inn that will let him stay for one night, and provide three meals for free. Thanking the man with a tired smile Naruto made his way there.

Finding the inn only took ten minutes due to the small size of the village. It was small, rectangular, gray, and had a light blue roof. (**AN: no it's not Izumo. I'll explain when the Sekirei elements will be in the story at the bottom)**After a quick knock on the door, Naruto stepped back a pace. A few moments later , a light skinned, older man who seemed to be in his seventies answered. He had light gray, almost white, hair, which was put in a short ponytail, his face had more than a few wrinkles on it, and his eyes were a muddy brown. He was garbed with a simple tan kimono. He was taller than Naruto so he had to look down a little to see who was at the door. When he noticed Naruto's exhausted posture and eyes, he invited the boy in, told him that he was about to eat breakfast, and that Naruto he looked he could use a meal. A loud rumble was the answer he received . Chuckling, the old man held the door for the slightly embarrassed Naruto.

Once inside, Naruto was directed to a small wooden table that had a plate on it. On the plate were two eggs, and small amount of rice. Naruto was asked to sit, and told to "Wait a moment", as the old man went into a room on the left. Sitting with his legs crossed, Naruto looked around the inn taking note of its simplicity. It had been painted a light - green, with a few bansi trees in a corner. A minute later, the innkeeper came back with a plate of the same food on the other just in a larger quantity, and a shirt that looked around Naruto's size. Once the older man placed the meal in front of the blonde, handed the shirt and a pair of chopsticks, they both proceeded to eat. Once finished the old man upon seeing Naruto's satisfied state, decided now was the time to inquire if he would be staying here, but first there was something he wanted to know.

"Tell me." he began kindly. "How was your meal?"

"Excellent." Naruto answered tiredly." I needed it. Thank you." Naruto said with a large grin at the end, which the innkeeper to give a small smile- that quickly went away when he stared, really stared, into his guest's eyes. They were those of one who just had his heart shattered, and had a look that told the man that the boy had lost everything.

Standing up, Naruto asked if the offer of a free nights stay, and the three free meals that the gatekeeper told him about was true. The older man confirmed he offered it, and how long Naruto would be staying. To his surprise Naruto told him only today, and tonight, then he would leave in the morning. The innkeeper then showed Naruto to his temporary room, and they gave each other their names. Upon leaving his guest the old innkeeper knew there was a story behind him.

When he first saw Naruto, he had merely thought he was just a runaway who was in over his head, though his clothes spoke different. They were something a shinobi would wear, but he hadn't seen any mark that showed loyalty to any of the ninja villages. A ronin perhaps? It made sense given the boy's state, and dress. The look in his eyes though, something happened to him. However, this was a guest, and a complete stranger, who the old innkeeper knew nothing about. He decided to observe the boy, and find out a little bit more about his situation before he did anything. Normally he wouldn't care that much if a guest was in emotional pain, but this boy's eyes. _"No one, young or old, should have eyes that look like they've only known anguish."_ After being given his room, the first thing our protagonist did was find the futon. He was exhausted, in pain, had no idea what to do, and he just wanted some goddamn sleep. He was out the second he closed his eyes.

Drip... Drip…Drip... Opening his cerulean blue eyes, Naruto immediately knew were he was, the cracked walls, and rusty pipes riddled with holes were all the confirmation he needed. Sighing, Naruto got to his feet- and quickly looked down. His eyes widened considerably he saw that the normally ankle-high water was now up to his knees, an indication to how much sadness and pain he was in. With a more depressed sigh, Naruto started walking down hall going to the cage that held his burden, the reason why Konoha hated him. Exiting the hall, Naruto once again gazed at the golden bars, and a small piece of paper with odd writing on it set in an intricate pattern. Behind those bars were crimson orbs filled with undying hatred, the eyes of the strongest being in the Elemental Nations, the eyes of the Kyūbi no Kitsune. Being forced to lay down due to the small cage, the Kyūbi watched as his jailer slowly walked towards the center of room, stopping there so he was a safe distance away the cage, more importantly out of reach from the Kyūbi's sharp, deadly claws. Then an odd thought popped into Naruto's head. "_Why_ _bother_? _It's_ _not_ _like_ _I really have_ _something_ _to_ _live_ _for_. _I can't_ _become_ _Hokage_, _and_ _I won't_ _be_ _able_ _to_ _settle_ _down_ _anywhere_ _because_ _Konoha_ _will_ _never_ _stop_ _looking_ _for_ _me_."

Unknown to Naruto, his prisoner heard to his thought, and was promptly annoyed. Every time one of his past containers were in the seal they would only just rant on how bad their pathetic lives were, selfishly thought that they were the only ones that suffered because of their "burden". At least they weren't trapped in a cramped, and uncomfortable cage forced to be put through unending boredom, and silence. The prisoner saw that Naruto now floated on the surface of the, and stared at the ceiling. The fox knew it wouldn't be long until he was once again forced to listen to someone bitch and moan, and given the events of nine hours ago, he would have to listen for a long time. Eyes closed, the fox prepared himself "_**Here**_ _**it**_ _**comes**_." Five minutes of silence later the kitsune opened one eye, and saw Naruto still laid there on the water.

"…**Your** **not** **going** **to** **rant**?"

"No."

"**Why**?" The Bijuu asked, surprise evident on his face.

The blonde still stared at the ceiling, and dully answered "What's the point? It's not going to change anything." The mature answer surprised Kyūbi internally, while he knew Naruto wasn't as big of a buffoon as he appeared, the fox figured his container would grouse about his situation, or at least give a few petty complaints, but there was nothing. Nothing! Shifting his body so his paws were under his muzzle, the Kybūi closed his eye as a somewhat comfortable but, tense silence came between the two. Naruto's body started to fade a few minutes later signaling that mentally he was falling asleep.

"...**That** **was** **different**." The Kybūi said once Naruto was gone.

Waking up, Naruto sat up, and stretched out his arms, and noticed his back was feeling somewhat better when he felt a very dull pain coming from it.

"_At_ _least_ _I still_ _don't_ _have_ _to_ _worry_ _about_ _that_ _anymore_." He thought dryly. Looking out the window in his room, Naruto saw that the sun was high in the sky which told him that it was probably around eleven or twelve. Naruto put his clothes on then reached for his frog wallet Gama-Chan, and cursed loudly in his mind when he realized that he didn't have it with him when Dai got him out of Konoha. Once they were out of the hospital, they just high - tailed it out of there without stopping. Damn, he had nothing. No money, no clothes, no weapons, no ramen... Massive waterfalls of tears immediately started falling down his face when the last thought registered.

"_DAMN_ _YOU_ _SASUKE_, _DAMN_ _YOU_!" He screamed mentally, then a sad look came to his face as he realized something-something that made him see how much he really had lost. " _I'll_ _never_ _see_ _Iruka_ _again_." thought Naruto mournfully.

"_I'll_ _never_ _see_ _Ayame_, _or_ _old_ _man_ _Teuchi_ _again_. _I'll_ _never_ _see_ _Konohamaru_ _or_, _his_ _friends_ _again_, _and_ _I can't_ _let_ _anyone_ _from_ _the_ _other_ _teams_ _see_ _me_, _I've_ _probably_ _already_ _got_ _a bounty_ _put_ _on_ _my_ _head_." Naruto felt his sorrow grow with each thought. Shaking his head to clear his mind of such harrowing thoughts, the blonde decided to check his back to determine exactly how bad the damage was.

When he entered the bathroom that was attached to the room the first thing our protagonist did was take off his shirt. Turning around so his back was faced the mirror, a large grimace came on to Naruto's face when he saw the heavy scaring on his back. In the center there was what looked to be a jagged circle that had trails of zigzagging lines in various directions, stopping where the back turned into his sides. The entire thing reminded him somewhat of a spider web that did not have threads between the strings. It was colored an angry red, which Naruto hoped would fade away fast. He put the shirt back on, Naruto decided to make a plan so he would be able to live long enough for Dai's partner to find him.

"_He_ _said_ _do_ _whatever_ _it_ _takes_ _to_ _live_." Naruto contemplated on the advice Dai gave him.

_"Train_, _and_ _get_ _a disguise_ _huh_, _I can_ _do_ _that_, _however_ _the_ _true_ _problem_ _is_ _shelter_. _I can't_ _stay_ _here_. _I need_ _to_ _get_ _out_ _of_ _Fire_ _Country_." He concluded in his mind, then palmed his face hard, a very small, but noticeable hole in his plan.

"_I HAVE_ _NOWHERE_ _TO_ _GO_!" Naruto raged in his mind, face angry, and hands balled into fists.

_"Sasuke_..._FUCK_ _YOU_, _YOU_ _LIFE_ _RUINING_ _BASTARD_! _I SHOULD_ _HAVE_ _LET_ _YOU_ _GO_ _TO_ _THAT_ _PEDO_! _YOU_ _ALREADY_ _HAVE_ _A STICK_ _UP_ _YOUR_ _ASS_, _MIGHT_ _AS_ _WELL_ _PUT_ _A DICK_ _UP_ _THERE_ _TOO_!" Then he started to lightly laugh. "_I wonder_ _if_ _Orochimaru_ _really_ _does_ _swing_ _that_ _way_, _I can_ _imagine_ _if_ _Sasuke_ _had_ _gotten_ _to_ _the_ _snake_, _looking_ _for_ _power_, _and_ _instead_ _ends_ _up_ _becoming_ _his_ _uke_\- _hey_!" Naruto cut himself off.

"_I just_ _realized_ _Sasuke_ _has_ _uke_ _in_ _his_ _name_. _It_ _seems_ _he's_ _destined_ _to_ _be_ _someone's_ _bitch_." The blonde finished quietly. Smiling slightly Naruto shook his head. He figured it was time to start planning for long term survival. After all, he had people looking for him, but there was only one who Naruto wanted to be found by.

-Six hours later-

Even though the village, that Naruto learned was named Karakura (**AN**: **I don't** **own** **bleach** T.T) ,was small it's market was certainly busy. The stalls were filled with food, clothes, trinkets, and drinks of all kinds. Normally, Naruto would be running all over the place, buying all sorts of stuff, but given what he was just put through, he just walked at a brisk pace. The betrayal opened his eyes, and they were opened wide. While he truly wasn't an idiot, he knew he was too trusting, and gullible but, it wasn't his fault. The blame is on Konoha for their treatment of the boy. Thinking of his former home caused Naruto to slump as he walked, and tears formed in his eyes. It hurt damn it. He now knew, thanks to his recently opened eyes, that he would never be able to change the villager's opinion of him, but it still hurt. He shed blood, sweat, and tears for that them, and they worship a traitor instead. Sighing once again, Naruto chose to focus on why he was out here. When he left the inn, the jinchuuriki quickly found a construction sight. Seeing as how he had no money, Naruto saw an opportunity, and after convincing the supervisor he was fit to work, Naruto worked for five hours at 300 yen an hour(**AN**: **1 yen** **= 1$**) getting himself an ok amount of money. He just wished that this place had a casino, then his money problem would be eradicated with extreme prejudice. While life seemed to hate him, lady luck must have wanted to marry him due to how good he was at gambling. Chuckling lightly, Naruto remembered the look on Jiraiya's face when they found out about Naruto's talent. Eyes widened once again as a very dangerous realization dawned on Naruto. Jiraiya was loyal to the leaf, and had a massive spy network.

"Shit." The curse came out in a whisper. This was bad. Jiraiya could easily find Naruto, and bring him in for execution. Naruto couldn't even breathe against him, Jiraiya was a Sennin! He was a kage - level shinobi who wasn't tied down to his village. If that wasn't bad enough the guy is able to summon giant to-

_"The toads!"_ Naruto exclaimed internally.

_"I can_ _summon_ _them_ _too_! _Maybe_ _they_ _can_... _No_ _they_ _can_ _not_." Naruto thought, his excitement turned into sorrow.

"_They are a summoning clan of Konoha. They are a threat." _He finished sadly. He knew what he had to do, for his own safety, his contract with the toads had to be canceled. Making a mental note, Naruto decided to finish his current task, and then remove his summoning contact. The blonde told himself he was just handling one thing at a time. He knew that was a lie, he just didn't want to lose anyone else important to him.

After spending the past hour walking around the market place, and buying traveling supplies, the new missing-nin decided to move up his timetable. Naruto had originally assumed that there was nowhere safe for him to reside, however much to his surprise he proven wrong as the Kyūbi reminded him of Wave country. The Kyūbi only served to surprise him further by actually telling the new nuke-nin that the reminder was a thank you for not annoying him with petty complaints when Naruto was in the seal. Though the kitsune did threaten to put his container with intense pain that would, in his words, "**Make** **the** **pain** **the** **bastard** **Uchiha's** **chidori** **caused** **feel** **like** **a mosquito** **bite**." if Naruto ever told anyone that the fox thanked him. Visibly disturbed at the memory of the pain the chidori caused, Naruto tried to compose himself as he was went to tell the innkeeper of his change of plans. Naruto had used up 250 yen buying food, a tent, matches, water, a map of the Elemental Nations, a book on things to avoid in the woods, and a compass resulting in him having 1250 yen left. As thanks for housing him, Naruto had figured he should give the innkeeper 500 yen, the rest saved for himself.

When he told the innkeeper he was leaving the man took out Naruto's defaced forehead protector which instantly filled him with dread. His dread turned into an uneasy relief when the innkeeper told Naruto that he simply wanted to know what drove Naruto to become a missing-nin as Naruto looked fresh out of the academy. With a sigh, Naruto began the tale of his betrayal not even bothering to conceal his burden from the man. What did Naruto have lose. Once finished, Naruto looked at the older man expecting to be thrown out only to see his eyes filled with sadness, and respect for the jinchuuriki for the trails he endured. Wishing Naruto a safe trip, and told him that if he was ever in need of a safe house to come back, the innkeeper bid Naruto goodbye.

Thirty minutes after he left Karakura Naruto summoned the toads, and terminated his contract with them, officially severing the last tie he had to Konoha. He dashed through the forest on the ground as he followed the directions on the map to Wave. Jumping on trees would be faster but Naruto didn't want to push himself too far as his body was still a injured. That, and he wanted to stay low to the ground, where the heavy undergrowth would hide him. It was a precaution incase Konoha sent more ANBU after him, he wouldn't take chances. After three more hours of running, Naruto had arrived at the bridge. Naruto took some time to look at, and appreciate what it stood for, which was freedom. Freedom from someone controlling how you live, and what you can do. The blonde felt a small smile appear on his face when he saw the name- The Great Naruto Bridge. Shaking his head, smile still in place, Naruto proceeded on his way. He had to visit Tazuna, and his family.

Once off the bridge Naruto was quickly stumped.

"_Where_ _does_ _the_ _old_ _drunk_ _live_ _again_?" Naruto asked himself, a small sweat drop formed on the back of his head.

" _I was_ _only_ _here_ _once_, _and_ _I didn't_ _expect_ _to_ _be_ _back_ _for_ _a while_... _Oh_ _well_, _time_ _to_ _ask_ _for_ _directions_."

Naruto concluded.

" _I'll_ _have_ _to_ _keep_ _my_ _identity_ _concealed_ _though_. _I may_ _be_ _considered_ _a hero_ _here_ _but_ _I can't_ _take_ _any_ _chance_ _of_ _Konoha_ _finding_ _out_ _where_ _I am_." With that final thought the nuke-nin started looking for someone to ask for directions, a cover story already formed about his reason for visiting. They did NOT need to know that Naruto was now a fugitive. After a few minutes of asking, Naruto received directions from a young man on break from his job.

-Half an hour later-

It was early at night, around seven pm, when Naruto made it to the old bridge builder's house. The lights were on, and in the moonlight he noticed It had been given a new look, painted a misty blue with a white roof, and door. Going up to the door, Naruto knocked twice, and took off his hood, exposing his face, he was safe here. Hearing a feminine voice call out "I'm coming" told Naruto Tsunami was still living with her father. The door opened, and was he quickly pulled in a with a shout of "NARUTO!" Chuckling lightly, Naruto returned the hug.

"It's good to see you again Tsunami." Naruto greeted her. (**AN**: **Look** **her** **up** **if** **you** **want** **to** **know** **what** **she** **looks** **like**.)

"It is good to see you as well Naruto." She said in return.

"Inari, and Tazuna are at the store picking up some stuff for me." She informed him receiving a nod of confirmation. "Oh they will be so excited to see you!" When he walked in, Naruto quickly noticed the smell of food cooking, which signaled his stomach to growl. Cheeks slightly red from embarrassment, Naruto asked to lie down until dinner was ready, and asked Tsunami to keep his arrival a secret so he could surprise Inari. Happily to degree, the mother showed her guest to the same room he slept in during the mission.

"Mom we're home!" A childish voice called from outside ten minutes after Naruto's entrance into Tsunami's home. Opening the door, a young boy walked through followed by an older man who appeared to be in his late forties, or fifties. They were Tsunami's son, and father, Inari, and Tazuna respectively. (**AN**: **Look** **them** **up** **to** **if** **you** **want** **to** **know** **what** **they** **look** **like**)

"Welcome back Sochi(son), dad." Tsunami greeted them. "Dinner is on the table, put the bags in the kitchen, I will put them up after we've eaten."

"Mmmmm, smells good!"

Tazuna said, drooling a little bit "Let's eat!" The three made their way to the dinner table, however Inari noticed something a little odd.

"Hey, mom," Inari looked at his mother questioningly.

"Why are there four bowls on the table?"

"Oh it appears I forgot to tell you two" she answered, not bothering too fake innocence "We have a guest." she answered, smiling. "You can come down now!" she called out in a loud voice. The sound of footsteps on stairs was heard as someone made their way downstairs. "_I wonder_ _who_ _that_ _is_?" thought Tazuna, and Inari.

"Sorry this is unannounced." A very familiar male voice said, a voice that caused the two other males eyes to widen, and the younger one to grin. "But I wanted to see you." The voice finished his decent revealing the black - clad form of -

"NARUTO!" Inari shouted out, happily running towards the older boy, and tackling him into a hug, causing the two adults to start laughing.

"Welcome back brat!" Tazuna spoke in between fits of laughter. "Let's eat first then talk, ok!?"

"Ok!"

After the tasty dinner, that was quickly by the small family of three due to their desire to know what Naruto had been up to, of which he happily told them, the obvious left out. After the food was finished Naruto changed the subject of the conversation to how has Wave been. The three couldn't have been happier tell him the effects of the bridge, it truly saved their home! Thanks to the bridge, the economy thrived, employment was up, nobody had to worry about food, and water. No one was dressed in rags anymore as they starved in the street.

"Wow, that much in this short amount of time, I'm glad that I was a part of making the project successful." Naruto said after two hours of talking.

"What do mean "a part of?" Tazuna questioned. "You were the one who inspired us to rise up together! I wouldn't have let them name the bridge after someone who just had been "a part of" making it a reality." Tazuna explained.

"No, it was because of you that the bridge stands today. You are a hero."

"YEAH!" Inari shouted, only to be playfully scolded by his mother.

"Father is right though." Tsunami spoke, her next words supported her father's opinion. "Our success is thanks to you, and your team." Tsunami then grew a curious look on her face. "Speaking of your team, where are they?"

"It's just me." Naruto answered. "I had some vacation time available so I decided to come back here." Naruto used the cover story he made up on his way there. Tsunami smiled then told Inari to get to bed, causing said boy to whine in protest until Naruto told him that he would take Inari fishing tomorrow making the boy give an excited whoop, and hurry off to bed shocking Tsunami, and made Tazuna chuckle. Shortly after Inari was in bed Tsunami decided to hit the hay, which left Naruto, and Tazuna alone.

"Naruto," Tazuna began in a low voice. "Why are you really here?"

"So you didn't fall for it." Naruto replied sadly.

"I may be getting old but I'm not senile yet. " The older man told him. "You may be able to lie with your words, and face, but you can't lie with your eyes. Tell me, what happened?" Tazuna asked concerned. "You look like you just lost everything."

"I did." Naruto simply replied. "Make yourself comfortable, this is going to take a while." With that said Naruto began his tale of the events leading up to the present.

"... And that's why I'm here. I couldn't think of anywhere else to go." Naruto finished his tale that shell-shocked Tazuna. He couldn't believe it! How could Konoha choose a traitor over somebody who was loyal?

"_Oh_ _yeah_ _cause_ _they_ _think_ _Naruto_ _is_ _a monster_." Tazuna thought, his temper rising.

"_This_ _whole_ _situation_ _is_ _a giant_ _load_ _of_ _crap_. _I'm_ _just_ _glad_ _that_ _this_ _Dai_ _person_, _and_ _another_ _guy_ _was_ _there_ _for_ _Naruto_, _even_ _though_ _he_ _can't_ _remember_." Tazuna continued his mental monolog, though the older man had once more been shocked at what shinobi were capable of.

" _I had_ _no_ _idea_ _shinobi_ _were_ _able_ _to_ _do_ _that_. _Seal_ _away_ _a person's_ _memories_? _That's_ _crazy." _ Tazuna looked at Naruto, and saw him stare right back.

After a minute of staring Tazuna Finally spoke.

"You can stay here for as long as you need, I won't leave you high, and dry like those bastards back in the leaf."

"Thank you." Naruto responded gratefully. " I'll need some supplies, and more clothes though. I can't stay here for long." Naruto informed Tazuna. " I'll stay for one or two days, then I'm off."

"Ok then." Tazuna accepted, a bit disappointed that the blonde wouldn't stay long.

"Allow me to pay for all your needs. Don't argue with me either, you have no money." Tazuna firmly stated in a firm voice. " After everything you've done for my home this is the least I can do." Tazuna started to walk away, then turned around and asked "What are you going to do long term? This mystery person could take a year to find you."

Naruto was quiet for a minute. He looked up, and told Tazuna in a low voice "I don't know."

**CUT**!

**AN: Ok second chapter is finished. First order of business, I didn't describe Tazuna, and his family because I wasn't sure how to describe them plus besides the beginning of next chapter they won't even make an appearance in the rest of the fanfiction. Speaking of next chapter I'm finally revealing who Dai's mystery partner is, which means that the memory seal is getting removed. Also rejoice! After the next chapter we finally are getting into Sekirei! As for the harem I have already picked it out so please don't ask me to put anybody in it.**

**Grey-blueflames burning out. Later!**


	4. Chapter 3 pt1

**Shibito Ashikabi** : **Legacy of the Mist Demon**

Normal speech /_thoughts _

**Demonic speech/**_**thought**_

Jutsu Translations at the bottom

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto or Sekirei franchises. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Sekirei belongs to Sakurako Gokurakuin.**

**AN 2/08/17: Edited spelling, grammar, and changed some words around.**

Chapter 3: The Legacy begins pt 1

Opening his cerulean eyes, Naruto found himself back in the hospital room of Konoha. The room looked normal enough. It looked exactly as one would expect, the bed was comfortable, the blanket, the sheets were warm, and the pillow was extremely soft. Yes this was exactly what a normal person would get in a hospital room. That alone set off every single alarm, and raised every red flag that existed in the universe, Naruto never had a single one of those comforts in his own apartment, let alone the hospital! When he noticed that was on his stomach, Naruto put his arms on the bed, and started to push himself up- only to be shoved back down in a very familiar way.

_"OH COME ON! "_Naruto loudly complained internally.

_"I don't need this right now!" _His face was once again shoved into the pillow sideways, and there was a knee pressed against his back. Great, his mind decided to make Naruto relive his escape from Konoha. _"U__gh... Let's get this over with! Great, I'm going to be pissed in the morning."_

Naruto squirmed a bit, confirming that he was bound in wire like when this event actually happened. Lazily opening his visible eye, the dreaming jinchuuriki shifted his gaze upwards so he could see lion... Only for his eyes to go from blue to black from how large his pupil had become. If one could see Naruto's face uncovered they would see the perfect "WTF face." The space that was supposed to hold the dream's representation of the dead ANBU's head held... Nothing. Blank. There was just a neck, no head.

Naruto shifted his now terrified gaze to look at hawk, who still had his head it just had a kunai knife sticking out of it, and blood was flowing slowly down his mask in small streams eventually dripping onto the floor. Head shifted to meet Naruto's gaze, the black eyes of the ANBU mask seemingly crumbled away to reveal luminous yellow - orange eyes. Those eyes indicated only one thing. What they said made Naruto realize that this was no dream, no. This was a night terror. What happened next only confirmed it. As if it was planned for him to realize what was going on a wet gurgling sound came out of lion's neck hole. Blackish blood dripped over the neck's rim as the most horrific thing Naruto had ever seen emerged out of the neck.

Unable to make any type of sound due to the paralyzing fear gripping his throat, Naruto watched in both terror, and morbid fascination as four points came out of lion's neck. The points were curved inward, at a forty five degree angle, and were a rotten yellow. The points rose steadily causing more blood to splash on the floor. Once the points were three inches out they started spreading outwards. The points were revealed to be teeth, much to Naruto's silent horror, when the points turned out to be rooted in soft, sickly, grayish tissue with flaps of skin that connected the points. Small hook - like teeth lined the edges of flaps. The entire thing was at least a foot long in diameter. Mandibles. A fucking set of mandibles just came out of lion's neck. Oh, Naruto... Your _so _**screwed.**

When he was yanked up every single survival instinct Naruto had inside his body burst forth with white - hot fury. He slammed his head into the nightmarish lion's solar plexus, which made it drop Naruto, who promptly tried to run - only for the ghoulish hawk to tackle him into the wall. Forcing the struggling blonde up, the monster that still had it's head held Naruto in place so he could see lion. The mouth part of the mandible was completely out weirdly looking like a flower that doesn't have a tall stem. At least it was until the front started getting tall showing an eel - like appendage that came out from the neck. It was the same sickly, grayish color as the mandible. Naruto could see the veins pulsating as even more blood was now flowing out of the neck, covering lion's clothes, and creating a large pool of blood in the still normal, white room.

_"That is so fucked up." _Naruto thought, disgusted with the sight.

_"This is the most revolting thing I've ever seen". _When the appendage stopped coming out of the neck it looked to be about three feet long - just enough so the mandible could bend downwards, and point forward and allow Naruto to see the tooth-filled garbage disposer of a esophagus it had. Still bound by the wire, and the nightmarish representation of hawk, Naruto watched with a growing feeling of hopelessness as lion's body shambled towards him, blood constantly leaking onto the floor from the small space between the body's neck - hole, and the stalk of the mandible. Once in front of the boy, the mandible positioned itself right in Naruto's face, close enough that he could smell it's rancid breath that reminded him of the smell of a rotting carcass.

The mandible snaked behind his head, and latched on, painfully sinking it's many fangs into Naruto's cranium causing him to cry out. Taking hawk's place, the body of lion went behind Naruto, and lifted him up by grabbing his sides. Naruto, despite how his mind screamed at him to move, dared not struggle. He didn't want those teeth sinking in further so he just let himself be carried by the creature. The two dead men exited out the open door, and started making their way downstairs to exit the hospital with the captured Naruto. As he was being carried he noticed how empty the hospital was. There wasn't a single soul in there. They had reached the front entrance where Naruto's heart stopped, and all color drained from his face.

"What the hell is this!?"

The sky outside the hospital was dyed a crimson red. The sun did not have it's radiant yellow shine, instead it glowed a deep black. The light from it made the entire world look like a negative photograph. Konoha looked as if it had been been through five wars back - to- back. The buildings were in ruins, the stalls in pieces, and the roads were littered with debris. The monstrosities that were the two dead ANBU were continued to move along, they carried their captive to what was left of the chunin exams stadium. The black sun made the structure appear black instead of the whitish - gray color it was suppose to be. The stadium itself looked like it was roughly torn in half diagonally, with large, jagged holes in the remaining half. Once the walking nightmares, and their prisoner reached the entrance that was the remains of a large wooden door. Once through the entrance Naruto saw that the ruined seats of the stadium were filled with people. Dead people that is. Naruto however, knew that they were alert. The glowing orange eyes were the only hint he needed. He knew he was asleep, and that of this was real but, that didn't stop it from terrifying him. The site of people whose bodies were riddled with holes, had numerous bladed weapons sticking out of random places of their bodies, that had the same glowing eyes as the dead hawk, and the overwhelming scent of death... It didn't matter. Nightmare or not, this is messed up!

_"Why did they bring me here?" _The thought couldn't help but pop into Naruto's frightened mind. Why did they bring him here? The stadium was meant to hold a large...audience for...public events...shit. His execution order. It was supposed to be a public event, and celebration for all of those ungrateful bastards in Kohona. That was what they wanted, to see him dead. Well, looks like these versions will get to see while their real-life counterparts won't.

_"Might as well get this over with."_ Naruto horrified began.

_"The sooner it's over the sooner I wake up." _The nightmare appeared to agree with him when it's versions of lion, and hawk started making their way to the center of the stadium where there was a large stone about five feet across with a semicircle in the middle. They were going to behead him. The walk to the center was quiet, no sound was heard, not even the ghouls watching made a sound. They just followed with their cruel, hollow, orange gaze. Once at the stone, the mandibles ripped themselves out of Naruto's head making blood spurt out of it. Despite the massive pain coming from the back of his skull Naruto refused to cry out. In his mind, if he did then he was still letting Konoha control him because if he let the nightmare's versions of the traitors see his fear, and pain then he was admitted to himself that the real ones had a way to keep him on a leash. He couldn't... No he wouldn't! He was free! His life was his own now, and not theirs to command!

With that in his head, Naruto kept his eyes on the ghoulish crowd, meeting the gathered's hollow orange gaze with his defiant blue. The arms of the dead hawk placed Naruto's neck on the stone inside the gap of the semicircle which his neck happened to fit in perfectly. Holding the blonde down the dead ANBU entered into a position that ensured Naruto couldn't move. Hawk had his hand restraining Naruto by grabbing his wrists, and put them behind the blonde's back. Hawk's other hand kept Naruto's neck in the semicircle putting two fingers on the base of the boy's neck, pressing down ensuring he could not lift his neck. Lion simply sat on Naruto's legs. Once they were done something odd happened. The two monsters started to... Crystallize! Starting at the extremities, the bodies turned into a cold, hard, black crystal statues with networks of red crystal that ran through them imitating veins. The entire process only took thirty seconds.

After the crystallization Naruto tried to thrash around... Keyword tried. He could only move maybe a centimeter at most. Sighing at his failed attempt, Naruto found himself stuck in a staring contest with the dead crowd. For about two minutes it was like that, just him, and the horde locked in a silent stare down. The sound of a sword dragging on the ground broke the quiet, which caused Naruto to feel relived that soon this was going to be over soon, but still scared the hell out of him. Even though this was not real, he was still getting his head chopped off! That tends to scared people! The executioner was close now, their position behind Naruto. Picking up their blade off the ground, the executioner made his way in front of Naruto. Shadow over him, Naruto could see the bottom part of the executioner, the shape of legs told him the executioner was male. The sound of something being taken off caught Naruto's attention as a mask was thrown down in front of him though the executioner's shadow prevented Naruto from getting a good look at it. Once the executioner moved Naruto was able to see the mask in detail.

_"No... Why him!?" _Naruto thought in shock as he saw the mask. _"Please... Let this be a cruel joke." _What Naruto heard next shattered any control over his fear that he had.

"Naruto," He began while the sword rose into the air, the blade in position to behead Naruto. "This is what is best for you, after this... You will have peace."

"NO WAIT-!", Naruto didn't get to finish as Dai quickly brought down his tanto.

Screaming Naruto bolted up, and took deep breaths as he lifted his arms out of the water- wait, _water?_ Confused, Naruto looked around to see himself back into the dirty sewer that was his mindscape, more specifically he was in the middle of the room that contained the cage that held his burden. The fox looked at him with an odd look in it's eyes. Deciding to figure out what the Kybui wanted the jinchuuriki stood, noticed that the water had increased in height. It now reached just above his stomach. They stared once more at each other with the same comfortable yet tense silence between them like last time Naruto was there.

**"...Why are you still fighting?"** The Kybui asked after a full minute of silence.

**"You have lost everything. Your village wants your head, the one who protected you sacrificed himself, you have no summoning contract, you don't even have weapons!" T**he nine-tails started off calm, then yelled at the end. **"No****w even your mind is starting to be lost to you if that dream is anything to go by."**

"Why would a single nightmare-" Naruto began only to be cut off.

**"It's not that it was a single nightmare. It's the misery your feeling, you know that this water represents the sadness in your heart, and given how high it is it's only a matter of time before you are driven insane by your despair." **the bijuu explained, irritated by the development. **"The nightmare was merely a sign. It shows how much this betrayal is effecting you mentally."**

"OK, what's with the concern all of a sudden!?" Naruto demanded, his eyes hardened.

"Why does it matter to you if I'm going crazy? Wouldn't that just make it easier for you to take control over my body!?" Naruto asked, his voice raised at the end. The answer he received greatly surprised him.

**"You interest me."**

"huh?"

**"I said you interest me. Last time you were here you surprised me by not ranting on your problems unlike my other containers, who did every time they were in their own mindscapes." **the kitsune answered. **"They blamed me for everything wrong that happened to them down to them stubbing their toe, yet not once have you put any blame on me. That is why you interest me, your different."**

Naruto was dumbfounded. The strongest being on the planet had just expressed an interest in him just because he didn't bitch about his problems when he was in the seal!?

"... I want what your smokin'."

**"How dare you! I should rip your mind to pieces for that!"** apparently the Kybui didn't like it when someone assumed he was on drugs.

"OK calm the hell down!", Naruto yelled at the beast. "I just don't understand how me not bitching about my life when I'm in here translates to me being interesting. Why the heck would I complain to you anyway! If I wanted to annoy you then I would do something much better than complaining, all your other containers are dumbasses for doing that."

**"It seems we agree on one thing, however you never answered my question why are you still fighting? Think before you answer, it will make a difference." **Naruto stared at the kitsune, trying to figure out what that last part meant. When he didn't he decided to think on the Kybui's question because honestly, Naruto himself wanted to know that as well. His reason did have to do with the promise he made to Dai, and Naruto badly wanted to be found by Dai's partner, and get the memory seal off. Yet... Naruto knew those were only things he was telling himself so he had a goal.

He had no doubt that Dai's partner would find him but, what about after that? Naruto would not be able to hide forever, eventually Konoha would find him. It was inevitable, he would have to face them again. How would that meeting be though? Him on the ground dead, having not even able to put up a fight? That thought filled Naruto with rage. The words of the villagers started running through his mind.

_"Dead last."_

_"Weakling."_

_"He will never be able to become Hokage."_

_"He has no future."_

"_Worthless."_

Those insults were apart of the myriad of words that had been used against him. They were right. That was the truth. He was weak. He had barely been able to survive any of the missions his ex-team underwent without having to rely on either the Kybui or someone else. The only real strong jutsu he had were the rasengan, and the kage bushin. Those were it, he had nothing else. They were useful but a shinobi they alone did not make. The words of the inhabitants that populated that hell hole came back into his mind. Oh how he wanted to prove them wrong. He wasn't tied down anymore! They couldn't stop him from gaining the strength they with held from him. It was in that moment that Naruto knew. He had found his answer, his reason for fighting.

He didn't know he had closed his eyes but, that didn't matter. He found his reason, his drive. Opening his eyes he looked at the bijuu sealed within him. It's gaze was not just a patient one , it was also a judging one. Naruto now knew what that last part meant. The kitsune was testing him, for what? He didn't know what but, the nuke-nin knew he was tested. Weather he did or did not pass the test didn't matter to him. He found his drive.

Naruto locked his eyes with the Kybui, and gave his answer.

"I want to prove them wrong." he began confidently. "I want to show the Inhabitants of Konoha that I can become powerful, that I can be a shinobi! I want to show them how much they lost when banished me, I will become someone to be feared, and respected." The fox gave a nod of approval. Naruto though,was not yet finished.

"I will do it my way, I will never join other ninja village . No, I will do this without any village's help or assistance! I have found not only my drive, my reason for fighting, I have found a new dream." Naruto stated, his eyes a raging inferno of confidence, and conviction. "I will become the strongest missing-nin in history! I won't rely on your power either." he said, looking at the kitsune who raised an eyebrow.

"I will get my own strength, and my own skill, while your power is the strongest, if I rely on it then I'm just proving that I will always need someone else to help me." While he was speaking sparks of lightning started to form at his hands, small at first they grew as he went on, size increased as his conviction rose. It was after he finished did he notice the giant bolts that aeced from one hand to another. Surrounding the bolts were small fist-sized black clouds that had large drops of rain falling from them. Naruto had miniature storms around his hands.

"How the hell...?" Looking at his guest for an answer, the kitsune just shrugged.

**"I guess the Uchiha's chidori did more than damage you, looks like you have a new bloodline. Congratulations." **the Kybui said, nonchalantly saying the congratulations. Naruto on the other hand wasn't sure what to think. On one hand he had a new source of power, but on the other it was caused by the chidori, which means that it was from Sasuke. If he used it, could that be considered relying on something somebody else gave to him? No. Sasuke meant to kill him. Naruto smiled darkly, wondering if Sasuke could survive having a lighting-covered hand shoved through _his _chest. The watching kitsune almost smirked, knowing exactly what his container was thinking.

_**"Maybe being sealed in this gaki won't be as bad as thought, in fact it could be...fun."**_

After a few minutes of talking most to see exactly how Naruto got this new bloodline, of which Naruto told the bijuu about how when Sasuke slammed the chidori on his back, Naruto had felt like he had lightning running through his tenketsu. When he said that the Kybui figured it out, the lightning chakra from Sasuke had mixed with his own, mutating Naruto's chakra, and causing his natural affinities, wind and water, to mix with the new element. Once they were done with that, the Kybui dismissed Naruto telling him that Tsunami was cooking breakfast, and that tonight he would summon Naruto to the seal. Kybui wanted to check some things, just in case the new changes to his chakra would effect Naruto in any negative way. Nodding, Naruto felt himself ejected from his mind. _"It's my last day here then it's time to move on, might as well have some fun!"_

After breakfast, which consisted of pancakes, syrup, eggs, and white rice, Naruto was led (dragged) by Inari to the younger child's favorite fishing spot. After a few hours, around mid-day, Naruto sent Inari home with their catch, and told Inari to tell Tazuna that when Naruto came back he wanted to go clothes shopping. The boy gave Naruto a grin, and dashed off. Smiling slightly, Naruto turned towards his destination, the smile was gone. It was time to pay one last respect.

After a thirty minute walk he arrived. Naruto was at the entrance of a small,grassy field that was surrounded by trees in a circle. In the middle of the field was _their _grave markers. The plain wooden crosses were still in good condition. The same could be said of the massive sword sticking out of the ground next to the cross on the left. The metal of the blade was a dark gray, and running along the length of it was streak of silver. Near the long handle was a cut out of a semicircle. This blade was the Kubikiribocho. The zanbato of the Demon of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi.

On the right, there was a cross that had a black obi wrapped around it, this was the grave of the person who taught Naruto how when you protect those who are precious to you then you are truly strong, this was Haku Yuki. Remembering the lesson Haku taught him caused Naruto to frown, and look down sadly. Was there anyone he could call precious anymore? Stopping in front of the graves, Naruto pushed that last thought aside. He was in the presence of old friends.

"Haku, Zabuza," Naruto began. "While the circumstances that brought me here sucked, it is good it see you again." Naruto stopped talking unsure of what to say. His eyes went over to the Kubikiribocho, and lingered on it. He noticed that the sword was covered in scratches, and the moisture of the air, and water had started to rust it. For a few moments all Naruto did was stare at the zanbato in front of him. He remembered how Zabuza wielded the enormous blade like it was made out of air. He then thought of everything that blade has been through, the battles it survived... Only to be left alone to slowly rust away next to it's previous master.

"A blade like yours shouldn't be left like this." Naruto said suddenly breaking the uneasy silence."This is a blade that was meant to be used for battle, not to be left alone to slow decay." Naruto then looked at Zabuza's grave. "When the Kubikiribocho was stabbed into the ground we disgraced both you, and the sword." Naruto said regretfully.

"You wouldn't have wanted your sword to be left here. No. You would have wanted it to be used. I have no idea by who but, you would never have wanted it to be left here to be eaten away by the elements." Naruto stated with a small flame in his eyes. Those eyes of his were on the Kubikiribocho again, it was as if the zanbato was calling him.

"Zabuza..." Naruto began shakily, reaching out to grab the sword.

"... I know that I shouldn't touch something that belongs to a deadman but, I simply cannot let this blade go to waste." Naruto gripped the handle, and then everything went dark.

"Hey brat," A gruff voice said. "Wake up. We need to talk."

Opening his eye, Naruto quickly had to shut them. It was so white here, wherever here was. Naruto then opened them again, blinked in both confusion, and in hope that it would let his eyes adjust to the white that he soon realized was mist. This place was covered in mist. Naruto could only see a few feet in front of himself. His confusion came back quickly when he asked "Where am I?"

"Inside the sword brat", the gruff voice came from behind. It was a voice Naruto never thought he would hear again. The person whose voice this was is dead. Turning around Naruto saw him, the previous owner of the sword he touched. The man was shirtless, half of his face was masked by bandages, and he had on a sideways headband. He had white, and black mimetic wrist-warmers, that had matching leg-warmers over stripped baggy pants. On his back being held by a belt that went across his pale chest was the Kubikiribocho.

Naruto's wide ceruleann orbs locked with Zabuza's own black eyes. The two remained in eye contact until...

"...st..."

"What?"

"Ghost!" Naruto screamed, and started to run in circles. His eyes may have been opened in regards to Konoha, and while his love for them has completely faded, Naruto's fear of the supernatural hadn't faded one bit. If it weren't for Zabuza slamming the flat end of his sword down on the terrified blonde's head, Naruto would still be running around.

"Dumbass, I'm not a ghost." Zabuza began, clearly annoyed. "Though if you start running again, I'm going to turn you into one. Painfully." Zabuza threatened Naruto when he saw the boy getting ready to run again. Still afraid, Naruto stayed put. Zabuza pulled out his zanbato, stabbed it into the ground, folded his hands over the end of the handle, rested his chin on his hands, and looked at Naruto with eyes that clearly said "Explain." Seeing those eyes caused all of Naruto's fear to fade, and for him to sigh with a tired look that came to his face which made Zabuza raise one of his almost nonexistent eyebrows. This was going to be interesting.

After hearing Naruto's tale of betrayal, it was fairly safe to say that Zabuza really wished he were alive so he could cut Kakashi to pieces. How dare that bastard play favorites with his own students! How dare he chose a traitorous little shit over a loyal student just because the of the little shit's clan name! Growling loudly Zabuza unconsciously released his demon shroud, the purple cloud taking the shape of a hanya mask.

THUD.

Startled, Zabuza jumped a little at the sound, and quickly found Naruto passed out eyes still open, and filled with terror. It was then the dead missing-nin realized that he was the cause of the blondes fainting. Retracting his shroud, Zabuza face - palmed, mumbling underneath his breath. Seeing Naruto still out Zabuza decided to take some of his anger out on the unconscious boy.

"Wake the fuck up!" Were the words bellowed into Naruto's ear. Naruto immediately stood up straight, and tall, saluted with his left arm, and loudly shouthed "Aye, aye, sir!"

Zabuza's snicker quickly made the jinchuuriki remember who he was with, and to become intensely embarrassed, much to Zabuza's amusement. A question that Naruto had wanted to ask quickly got him out of his embarrassment as he turned to Zabuza with a valid inquiry. "How are we talking if your dead, and I'm alive?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that." Replied the older shinobi. "The answer has to do with me not passing the Kubikiribocho down to someone before I died. I had no successor." The deadman stated. Noticing a look of confusion on the blonde's face, Zabuza remembered that Naruto didn't know why it was so important for members of the Seven Swordsmen to pass down their blades.

"The reason why I am talking to you right now is because since I didn't have a successor when I died, the Kubikiribocho still believes I am it's master, and when my physical body died, Kubikiribocho held on to my spiritual one." Naruto was about to ask how can a sword do that when Zabuza elaborated on it.

"The seven swords of the mist are by no means normal. All of them have unique abilities, but what really sets them apart from other swords is that they are partially sentient."

"What?" Naruto interrupted "How the-?" SLAM! The Kubikiribocho once more met Naruto's head.

"Don't inturupt me brat..." Zabuza growled out. "Wait until I'm finished then ask whatever questions you have or I'll beat the remaining idiot out of you." seeing Naruto nod Zabuza continued.

"As I was saying the seven swords are partially sentient. By partially sentient I mean that while they cannot think, the swords do feel, and can transfer emotions over to their bearers. I guess you can say the swords are just a bit more intelligent than animals, they are unable to talk but are able to make sounds for instance, the Kubikiribocho makes this sound." Zabuza stopped talking, and drew Naruto's attention to the sword.

_Chu chu ha ha_**(AN:guess where this is from)**, Naruto heard the metallic echo in his mind. It sent a shiver down his spine, it was that creepy. Naruto turned his attention to Zabuza who was staring wide-eyed at Naruto. "What?"

"I don't believe it." the phantom swordsman said, "Kubikiribocho has chosen you."

"Chosen me?" Naruto repeated perplexed. A thought ran through his head. "Does that mean...?" Zabuza nodded his head.

"Yes, Naruto, it means what your thinking." Zabuza shook his head, and ran his hand through his short, spiky, black hair. "Kubikiribocho has chosen you to be it's next wielder, the proof is that you were able to hear it's call."

"Wait," Naruto interjected. "Was I not supposed to be able hear it?" Shaking his head in a negative gesture, Zabuza continued speaking.

"Before you came in here I was listening to you when you talked about my wishes for the sword. You are right, I do not want this blade to just rust away. I want it to be used for what it was meant for which is battle." Zabuza looked at Naruto in the eyes.

"Even though I'm stuck in here I do what is going on around me, so I noticed you staring at my blade. Normally, I wouldn't care but, then I saw that you kept on staring as you spoke. Your gaze was firmly stuck on it." Zabuza closed his eyes.

"When you grabbed the handle I knew something was up, I could feel the anticipation swell within Kubikiriboch." Zabuza informed Naruto.

"Naruto... Kubikiribocho has determined you to be it's next wielder, will you accept the blade? You should know that if you do there will be a bond between you and Kubikiribocho. Your mind will be connected to the sword, you will share it's pain, and it yours." Zabuza gave Naruto a look "I ask once more will you accept the Kubikiribocho?" Zabuza stared at his blade fondly, then looked at Naruto, his eyes firm.

Naruto stared back, his face showing his uncertainty, after a moment, Zabuza saw that fire appear in his eyes, and Naruto's face turned determined much to Zabuza's excitement. Naruto faced Zabuza, and a confident voice, he gave his answer.

"Yes"

Zabuza pulled down his bandages wrapped around his mouth, and gave Naruto a sharky grin, exposing his sharpened teeth. Zabuza then closed his eyes, grin still in place, when the phantom opened them, he handed Naruto _his _new sword, watched as Naruto grabbed the part of the handle above his hand.

"One more thing before I go." Zabuza, didn't let go of the handle. "On the butt end of the handle, there is a storage seal. Channel some chakra into it and it'll break, the seal contains a map of Wave country, marked on that map is a black X. That X marks my hideout, there you will find money, weapons, and Jutsu scrolls."

Naruto couldn't believe what Zabuza just told him. All of his supply problems were solved! Zabuza had one last suprise for Naruto though, one that would forever change Naruto.

"Inside my hideout there is a gray rug at the entrance, underneath it somewhere in the middle there is a squeaky floorboard. Remove the floorboard, and you'll find a gray scroll that contains all of my signature Jutsu, and a scroll containing my own sword style, and one with the Silent Killing technique written in it. Naruto was now imitating a fish. Why was Zabuza telling him all of this? Why was he providing Naruto with a means to achieve so much strength?

"Naruto." Zabuza must have known what the blonde thought. "I'm telling you this because I don't just want you to carry my sword, I want you to carry my legacy."

Thump. Naruto's heart started pounding when Zabuza said those words. His legacy! Zabuza wanted him to carry his legacy!

"Naruto can you do this for me?" Thump.

"I died with passing my style down, and... I want to give you a fighting chance to survive. That." Zabuza chuckled. "And I want to give Kakashi the finger by giving you the proper tools to enable you become a powerful shinobi, when he didn't even try; basically I want the credit for being your teacher." The both of them laughed at that.

"So...?" Zabuza began questioningly "Naruto Uzumaki, Nidiame (second) Demon of the Hidden Mist?"

"No," Naruto negated. "You got that name because of where you were from, and what you've done." A thoughtful expression appeared on his face, which was quickly replaced by a large grin. "How about Legacy of The Mist Demon?"

Zabuza returned the grin.

"Thank you Naruto. Well it's time for me to go." Zabuza let go of the handle, which seemed to caused his body to start to fade. "So long, brat. Oh! I forgot, in the scroll with my jutsu, there is a little something extra in there, use it well."

"Thank you, goodbye, Zabuza." Naruto said with a sad smile as Zabuza competely faded away leaving him alone with the Kubikiribocho. He had lost Zabuza but, he had gained a lifelong companion.

_Chu chu ha ha _, the Kubikiribocho echoed softly. Naruto felt the sword sending feelings of comfort, and devotion to him. They were barely bonded for five minutes, and the sword already cared deeply for it's new wielder. Naruto felt himself fade away, signaling his awakening.

The crosses in the field were the first objects in Naruto's vision when he came to. His hand still grasped the handle of Za- no _his_ zanbato. It still looked to be midday, the sun was in the same position it was in when he was pulled into the sword. Naruto wrapped his other hand on the handle, Naruto pulled the Kubikiribocho out of the ground. THUD. Groan! Naruto wasn't strong enough to hold the sword higher than a few inches off the ground.

"Damn!" Naruto huffed out. "You sure are heavy."

_Chu chu ha ha _, Kubikiribocho echoed, clearly annoyed. "Sorry." Naruto quickly said. He created three clones, and had them help him carry the massive zanbato to Tazuna's house. _"How the heck am I going to explain this_?"

Thirty complaint filled minutes later, and Naruto had arrived. He dismissed his clones, but not before he sent one into town with his remaining money and orders to buy a strap so he could put Kubikiribocho on his back. The clone came back ten minutes later with a blue strap that was the same type Zabuza once had. Putting the strap on over his cloak- he really couldn't wait to get new clothes- Naruto put the Kubikiribocho on his back. The way he had sheathed it was with the handle pointing diagonally at the ground with the curved tip in the air. He almost fell backwards when he put it on for the first time. Damn that sword was heavy! He really hoped Tsunami wouldn't flip out when he come back. Turning to his clone, he had it dismiss itself. He was shocked as he saw the clones trip. When he saw the fox tonight he would ask about it. First things first, he had to deal with Tazuna's family's reaction to him seeing Kubikiribocho occupying the space behind him.

-Six hours later-

Once Tazuna, and co had recovered from the heart attacks they had upon seeing Naruto walk in with Kubikiribocho, Naruto told them that he couldn't let the blade rust as it would be an insult to Zabuza. After they accepted the answer, Naruto, and Tazuna went to a clothing store. Once there, Naruto selected a new outfit, along with a couple of pairs of the same outfit, to which Tazuna insisted on paying for everything. Naruto was happy about that since he was out of cash. After that the two returned to the house, and had lunch. The shopping, and eating had taken two hours to finish. After a short goodbye Naruto left, and unsealed the map in the seal on the butt of Kubikiribocho's handle. The blonde followed the map for four more hours until he came across clearing. On the back of the map there was a note about a tree that had no leaves, and that had large gashes on it. Inside of a hole on the left side there was a button that revealed a trapdoor. That was the entrance to Zabuza's old hideout. Quickly Naruto went to the tree, and hit the button in it's trunk.

Naruto walked down the now open stairs that the trapdoor previously covered. Using a lighter he bought at Karakura as a torch, Naruto closed the trapdoor, and went down the stairs. The walk down took three minutes. Once he exited the staircase, Naruto soon found a light switch on the wall to his left. Blowing out the lighter, Naruto carefully scanned his new bunker-like home. He figured that's what he should call it, after all, he planned on staying here for a while. Speaking of his new home, it had dull, gray metal walls with a wooden floor on the left side there were two open rooms that lacked doors. One was a kitchen, and other looked to be a workshop of some kind. The wall across the entrance had nothing, it was just a wall. The right wall had one room with a door. That perhaps was a bedroom or sleeping quarters of some kind. None the rooms had his attention now though no, that belonged to the gray rug in the middle of the largish central room that the walls surrounded. Going to the middle of the room Naruto kicked off his new, black ninja-sandels.

His new outfit consisted of black cargo pants that had two back pockets, and four side pockets. On the upper half of his body he had a grey, long-sleeved hoodie that had orange stitching, and that was also dark orange on the inside, underneath that he wore a red t- shirt. Covering his face was the bear-styled mask that Dai had given him. The strap that used to hold the Kubikiribocho was over his hoodie, and the sword itself was now sheathed properly with the blade pointing down however, Naruto's lack of height meant that the tip was dragging on the ground much to the sword's irritation. Naruto currently had the hood down letting his spiky blonde soon to be red hair. When he was at the store Naruto found some hair dye, and colored contacts. Tazuna paid for those along with Naruto's new clothes. Removing the rug, Naruto walked around the area the rug once occupied until he heard a sound that made him grin. He heard the squeak of the floorboard that was just to the right of the center. It was slightly raised which made things a lot easier.

The dust cloud that come from within the hole in the floor must have broken a record. Naruto was thankful that Dai's mask protected him from the dust otherwise he might have died from inhaling all that crap. Great, now he needed to wash his recently bought attire, just add that to the list, right under clean the damn bunker. When the dust settled Naruto peered inside the small space, and immediately found the scrolls that Zabuza described. On top was the gray one, the one where Zabuza had his Jutsu written in, the middle scroll was a light blue, and the bottom scroll was tan. Reaching into the small crevice, Naruto pulled out the scrolls. After he wiped off the dust, and cobwebs, Naruto set them on the ground, and replaced the floorboard, and rug.

While Naruto badly wanted to go through those scrolls, and start expanding his jutsu arsenal, he figured it would be better to explore his new abode. He also wanted to find where those weapons that Zabuza informed him of were located, those he desperatly needed. Treading to the door on the right, Naruto grasped the knob and opened it to reveal... Cleaning supplies, and boxes of nonperishable food. Well, at least Naruto won't have to worry about buying house supplies for a while. Eye twitching behind the mask, the new home owner closed the door, and moved to the workshop - looking room.

"B-I-N-G-O!" The now happy Naruto sang. Along the wall to the left of the entrance were five closed, secured, and air - tight crates labeled with weapons. Kunai, senbon, demon wind shuriken, regular shuriken, and trench knives, and fūma shuriken. Settled in the middle of the room was a black forge with a furnace to the left of it. Along the back wall was a small shelve that had a few books on it. The books appeared to be old, their leather was worn, and the lettering on them was heavily faded. Walking over, pulling one of the books out, Naruto opened it, and saw that it was on blacksmithing, and metalworking. Peering through the others, Naruto saw that they were on creating, and maintaining various weapons. Those were definitely useful.

Going to the kitchen, Naruto went through the pantry, only to find it barren. The drawers contained metal plates, bowls, and other eating utensils. It seemed that the room with the door had all the food. The kitchen was OK, nothing special. It consisted of a stove, an empty pantry, a couple of empty drawers, and an empty medium-sized refrigerator. Sighing, Naruto was about to exit the kitchen when a glint caught his eye. Something was wedged between the stove, and the fridge. Putting his arm in the space between the two appliances, Naruto felt something soft about halfway into the gap. Curling his fingers around the soft object, Naruto yanked it out with his arm. His arm brought to his face, the blonde examined his prize. It was a mist shinobi headband with scratch running through the middle of the metal.

_"Zabuza...This must have been his."_ Naruto mused sadly, then he realized something.

"Wait, Zabuza's headband wasn't slashed through when I saw him." It was true, Zabuza's headband did not have a cut across it the two times he battled the now fractured Team-7. _Chu chu ha ha_ Kubikiribocho broke into it's wielder's thought before it could continue.

_"Huh?" _Naruto respond. _"He had two headbands, the one I saw him with was a spare?" __Chu chu ha ha_ the sword confirmed. Well, since that issue was cleared up, Naruto could now read those scrolls, though he knew that the topic would come back up later. However, there was one problem that had to dealt with first.

"Kage bushin!" Three puffs of smoke appeared then faded showing the clones without the Kubikiribocho.

"Go clean the house, I am not living in a dust bowl." Groaning, the clones begrudgingly commenced the cleaning of their boss's new dwelling. Naruto laughed at the sight, and returned to the scrolls, the parchments calling his name. Now, where is that jutsu scroll? _Chu chu ha ha _ Kubikiribocho echoed, suggesting a different subject to learn.

"Ken-jutsu?" Naruto implored, looking at his zanbato. "Yeah, I suppose that leaning how to do more than swing you around like an idiot makes sense." Naruto concluded, then added seriously. "If I am to carry on Zabuza's legacy then I should make ken - jutsu my primary skill." Picking up the scrolls, Naruto placed them in the kitchen on the counter top. Unsheathing Kubikiribocho, he sat cross - legged, laying the heavy blade across his lap, silence encompassing the boy, and his sword. A few minutes went by as Naruto enjoyed the serenity, the sounds of the clones cleaning tuned out.

"OK." The new swordsman broke the silence. "Let's get this started, I'll start with the scrolls under the rug, then the other ones... Wherever they are." Where were the other scrolls? While he didn't inspect every nook and cranny, he examined every room a little but, didn't see anything resembling jutsu scrolls. Perhaps they were hidden? He'd worry about it later, it was time to start becoming the Legacy of the Mist Demon.

After finding the tan scroll that held Zabuza's sword style, which was invented by the man, Naruto quickly found out that he couldn't even begin to attempt teaching himself it. Why? He wasn't physically ready, and in order to properly use the style the user had to be able to hold it as if it was a feather. Naruto, while able to walk around with the sword on his back, had to have clones help him pick it up! If someone saw him, and his struggling to keep the blasted piece of metal off the ground they would be on the dirt, tears falling like waterfalls down their face. That's how hard they would be laughing. Naruto really needed to build up his body physically, which is why for the past six hours he has been lifting weights . He had examined the tan scroll again, and found a storage seal that conveniently contained various sets of weights.

Naruto also was really happy that he had the clones clean when they found the jutsu scrolls in the workshop inside the crate that was supposed to be filled with daggers. There was about ten scrolls, two for each element, along with a couple of small square pieces of paper.

It was now evening, the clones dispelled themselves, causing Naruto to once again remember what his clones did. He really wanted to talk to the Kybui about that to see if it could be hazardous to his health. Speaking of Kybui, Naruto had just finished eating some of the canned food inside of one of those boxes. Eating caused the floor to seem really comfortable to Naruto, and the second his eyes closed he was dead to the world.

Naruto was starting to get used to ending up in the seal whenever he went to sleep, and in all honesty, he would rather be here then having another nightmare like he did back at Tazuna's house. The Kybui looking at him with an oddly approving caused him to banish the thought, and give the bijuu his attention.

**"Legacy of the Mist Demon eh, not bad brat."** The kitsune smirked with approval. **"It seems that you have managed to procure a secure resistance, and have even found ways to increase your strength."**

Kybui went on.**"So far you've exceeded my expectations, I honestly thought you would have broken down by now but, you have shown that you are serious . I am pleased." **Naruto just stood there unsure of what to say to that. It was part praise, part insult, so he settled for asking how the Kybui's inspection of his body went. "Did you find anything that I should know about?"

**"No, nothing bad."** The Kybui replied, **"The added element isn't going to do any damage in the future."**

Sighing in relief, Naruto then looked curiously at the fox "Last time I was here you said I had a new bloodline right?" Kybui nodded in confirmation. "I'm guessing that you looked at that too". Eyes closed, the fox grinned.

**"You really have changed." **The kitsune started, **"It's amazing how much calmer you are, and at first I thought more had changed but that's it." ** Seeing Naruto raise an eyebrow, the fox continued. **"The only aspect of your personality that this entire experience has changed is that you are no longer a loudmouth, overexcited idiot. You still have your quirks minus the verbal tick, thank goodness." **Naruto's eye twitched, and the Kybui grinned, showing it's sharp, white fangs. **"But that's it. Your calmer, and because of that you aren't just charging in trying to find a temporary solution to your execution order, rather than try to go back, and die trying to foolish reverse the decision."** the bijuu paused for second.

**"You have tried to accept it to the best of your ability, and are trying to survive long term. The point is, you are thinking instead of acting, a sign of maturity, which you desperately need to become in order to make it in the world of nuke-nin." **the Kybui stared at him, face all business**, "There is no village to back you up, no teammates to rely on, though you never had that," **as the fox went on, Naruto paid complete attention, knowing everything the furball was saying is true, especially the last part. **"No source of income, not even a source of information along with safety never being guaranteed. You are on your own."**

"OK..." Naruto stated "You've made your point. What is it you want me understand?" Naruto questioned calmly.

"I know I can't go back nor, do I want to, I know I'm on my own... At least until Dai's partner hopefully finds me." Naruto grabbed his neck where the seal was, "I know that my situation is horrible, even though Zabuza lead me here through the map, and I know that once those supplies run out, I'll have to find a way to support myself but my worries are simple." Naruto observed the kitsune, giving it a calculating glare. "Why are you talking to me more? More importantly," Naruto's eyes unconsciously turned into glaciers as he glared at the bijuu. "What do you want?"

A tense silence fell between the two as they stared each other down, neither backing down. After what felt like an eternity, the Kybui started chuckling lowly. The chuckling grew higher until it became full - blown laughter.

**"You got balls looking at me like that boy." **Mused Kybui. **"To answer your first question, I find it easier to converse with you now since you've gotten calm." **Naruto nodded understanding where the fox was coming from. Looking back on how he use to act, Naruto was thoroughly embarrassed. The fox continued. **"Wow, what do I want?" **The Kybui used a mock - thinking voice. Naruto was annoyed but, he didn't show it.

**"What I desire is a change of scenery, and for to listen to what I have to say."**

"... OK.." Naruto was quiet, "How do I do that?" The fox slammed its head into the bars of the cage.

**"Calmer you may be, smarter you are not."** Kybui grumbled, making it's jinchuuriki gain a small tick mark on the left side of his head.

**"This your mind, shape it as you please, just get me out of this damn sewer." **Naruto nodded, and then closed his eyes, concentrating. The sewer faded away, and was replaced with a large, misty forest. The trees were taller than the kitsune, and thick in both width, and foliage. The ground was covered with grass, flowers of a variety of vivid colors, different types of bushes, and other lush vegetation. The entire landscape was reminiscent of a jungle. The Kybui was impressed.

**"Not bad brat, not bad at all." **the fox commented, stretching. The bijuu went to go scratch it's neck... Only to stop when it's paw touched something cold, and hard. The object wrapped around the entirety of the neck almost like a... Growling loudly, eyes narrowed, and teeth bared the Kybui turned to Naruto, who was trying very hard not laugh.

**"Naruto!" **Oh the fox was _pissed. _**"What the FUCK is there a collar on me!"**

"The seal had to somewhere" Naruto replied, smirking. "Besides, it makes you look more... Tame." That tore it.

Charging, Kybui roared **"YOUR DEAD HUMAN! STAY STILL SO I CAN TEAR YOU A NEW ASSHOLE!"**

"Sorry I don't swing that way, and I ain't into beastiality." That comment only served to incense the bijuu as roared louder. Laughing, Naruto vanished from his mind just the kitsune slammed it's paw into the ground where Naruto had vanished from, creating a large crater. Seeing Naruto gone the fuming fox started to destroy the surrounding forest.

Waking up at who knows when, Naruto yawned as he stretched, and stood up, making sure to crack, and pop everything that needed to be.

**"**_**DON'T YOU DARE THINK I'M LETTING THE CRAP YOU PULLED LAST NIGHT GO**_**!" **The booming voice of the enraged kitsune scared the life outta Naruto as he literally jumped so high he bashed his head against the roof, putting a head - sized dent in it. He even got stuck in the wall, for a minute, causing the Kybui to crack up hollering **"**_**Karma is a bitch ain't she**_**!?" **Once the now awake, and very mad, Naruto got his head out of the ceiling, landing on his butt to the floor, the blonde flipped.

"What the hell!? That fricking hurt you bastard! How the blood - soaked hell did you do that!?" Naruto angrily demanded. Snickering, the fox replied **"**_**I've always been able to, I just never had a reason to communicate with you from the seal**_**."** Naruto was now rubbing his sore head, trying to get it to stop throbbing. After eating breakfast, Naruto, and his prisoner were once again communicating with each other, this time mentally.

_"So based on what you examined" _Naruto began _"I have an upgraded version of this storm release bloodline from Kumo?"_

With a grunt of confirmation, the Kybui boomed _**"Yes that is correct. The actual storm release is really just a mixture of lightning, and water chakra used to create energy based attacks however, your new bloodline is more deserving of that name because it actually does create storms in fact, given enough time, and training I believe you could eventually form typhoons using this new ability."**_ Kybui finished with an impressed tone. _**"This is a very powerful technique. I recommend you begin see exactly what you can do with it, just remember not to over rely on it like the Uchiha, and his sharingan." **_The bijuu warned.

_"Don't worry about that." _Naruto muttered, annoyed at being compared to that traitorous bastard. _"My main combat skill will be ken - jutsu. By the way," _Naruto changed the subject, _"How is that training schedule coming along?"_

_**"It's done."**_ The Kybui answered. _**"I will awaken you at six A.M., and for an hour you'll be doing strength building exercises, at seven is breakfast which will last for thirty minutes, seven-thrirty you will learn, and practice the jutsu Zabuza gave you until you've established efficiency with them, and the techniques are above average. Save mastering them for later, we can not afford it right now. The jutsu training will last until twelve, where you will have thirty minutes for lunch. One through five will be training with your Kubikiribocho, after that you will rest, and go to sleep at nine." **_Naruto confirmed he understood, and then expressed a concern that was inevitable. _"What is the plan for when the food runs dry? I will not be leaving this area unless absolutely necessary."_

_**"When that happens." **_Kybui decided. _**"It is time to make your debut to the world as The Legacy of the Mist Demon."**_

**CUT AN**

**OK**** a lot happened this chapter which is unfortunately going to be split in half, due to length issues. Next chapter will include a 2 month time skip to when Naruto runs out of food, and Dai's partner will finally be revealed . As for Naruto's personality, he will keep some of his canon traits, the only thing I am changing is he is calmer, and thinks before he acts. He will NOT forgive Konoha, he is done with them. Now some of you will probably complain about everything I have given him like the new bloodline. He doesn't have a teacher, and his bloodline is completely new which means he will have to invent jutsu for it which he won't be able to do until he arrives in the Sekirei part of the story. He also doesn't have anyone to properly teach him, and the Kybui does not know jutsu since it can't perform them. Naruto will primarily be a swordsman with a very good affinity for jutsu. I won't make him overpowered, he will know how to use his jutsu, but they won't be mastered. The reason for this is that Kybui wants him to expand his range of abilities, and then focus on mastering them once he has established himself in the world of nuke-nin. The next part of the chapter will definitely have action, and will end with Naruto on his way beyond the veil. PLEASE REVIEW, I really want to know what you guys think of my story, and ways I could improve it. All of those who have followed, and favorited LTMD thank you for giving this no talent writer a chance, it is for you I write. Just a heads up after the chapter where the Sekirei elements are introduced the title will be shorted to just the the second half of the original. When I post the chapter you'll know why.**

**Grey-blueflames burning out.**


	5. Chapter 3 pt2

Shibito Ashikabi : Legacy of the Mist Demon

Normal speech /_thoughts_

**Demonic speech/****_thoughts_**

**Jutsu being used/summon speech/****_summon thoughts_**

Jutsu Translations at the bottom

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto or Sekirei franchises. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Sekirei belongs to Sakurako Gokurakuin.**

Chapter 3: Legacy of the Mist Demon pt2

-Day when Naruto left Karakura, five minutes after cancellation of toad contract-

It was a nice, and cool afternoon in Konoha, and more importantly to the villagers it was the first official day without the demon in their lives. When the population found out he was gone, the majority decided to turn the day into a celebration. The Ninja Academy, and civilian school gave students the day off, and civilian owned businesses did the same. The majority of the shinobi were celebrating too, except the entirety of the Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi, and Aburame clans, as they were all disgusted by the joy the people showed, the common thought between those clans being _"The Fourth should have let them die."_ The Hyuga clan also wasn't celebrating due to them not caring, except a certain stalker crying her worthless eyes out, and a rather pissed Neji, who was with the other members of the Sasuke Retrieval Team. Shino was also with them.

All in all, the village was on cloud nine. Until a certain toad sage, who was hidden in a tree spying on kunoichi in a bathhouse, had a toad pop up next to him in a plume of smoke. The sudden arrival caused him to fall out of tree, and caught the now pissed female's attention. The toad quickly gave its message to the man, who had white waist-length hair tied into a spiky ponytail, and had two red lines running down his dark - colored eyes, to raise instantly, which showed his tall stature. He was clothed with green pants, and a short kimino top, that had a red haori over it. Mesh armor showed from the sleeves, and legs of his outfit. He had on red geta sandals, and there was a massive scroll on his lower back.

He started to exit the premise, until a kunoichi grabbed him by the left shoulder.

"Pervert!" she roared "This'll be the last-" She didn't get to finish as the man turned around to face her. All the advancing females, ready to beat the perv, stopped when they saw the look on the man's face. It was the face of pure unbridled rage.

"Let go... Now." His voice left no room for argument and was colder than a glacier. The women broke out of their combined shock, and the one holding his shoulder snarled "Not until we beat the pervert out of you!" All the kunoichi surrounded him. He was in for it. Then they all slammed into the ground, gasping for breath. It was too much! The Killing Intent this guy was putting out was immense! They could all see themselves dying in the excruciating way possible!

"I am leaving now." Jiraiya's frigid voice froze their minds. "Enjoy your baths." They didn't even try to stop him. The women were too busy thanking kami for letting them live.

Once he exited the bathhouse, Jiraiya saw the festivities. He didn't know what they were about since he had just arrived not even ten minutes ago, and went straight to the bathhouse to do some last minute research for his novel before going to see Tsunade. When he released his KI **(An: Killing Intent will be referred to KI),** it was restrained to the area of the bathhouse to prevent harm to the surrounding people. Well, at least it was until he asked a civilian why everyone was partying. The answer he received caused the floodgates to burst open, and the entire village must have felt it.

As he made his way to the Hokage tower, civilians, and shinobi alike were suffering from the KI in various degrees. Anyone below chunin was out cold. Chunin were on the ground gasping for breath, jonin weren't faring much better. They were on their hands, and knees. ANBU were sweating like pigs, barely able to stand. The only thing worse than this was when the Kybui attacked.

Tsunade knew that Jiraiya had arrived the second she felt the KI's source reach her tower. She was dreading this moment. Sweat poured off of her as his footsteps thundered closer to her office. She knew he would be mad but this! Not even when Orochimaru left the village compared to the level of anger he expressed. The door slammed open, and flattened the poor ANBU stationed at the wall in the path of the door. Tsunade steeled herself, made all traces of fear leave her face as her teammate angrily walked over.

"Where is Naruto?" The tone in his voice indicted that an excuse would not be taken.

"The councils voted for an execution." She began, not bothering to answer his question.

"He escaped with the assistance of the now rouge ANBU Dai Tamotsu codename bear. A single ANBU of the team we sent to find them came back with heavy injuries. He told us that Dai sent Naruto by himself as he was nowhere near Dai." Jiraiya showed no emotion on his face. "The rest of the team died, and Dai was fatally injured. It is unlikely he survived. We didn't send out another team. All we know is that Naruto is alone."

Standing up, Jiraiya left, until he heard Tsunade's voice. "Whatever your planning it is not going to work. The second Konoha finds him... He is already dead."

Jiraiya said nothing. He then turned around to exit, his immense KI gone.

"... I'll find him." The toad sage grumbled, clearly unhappy. Tsunade didn't care, Jiraiya was loyal to both her, and the village. He will always do what his duty demands, even if he doesn't like it.

_"So why,"_The kage questioned internally _"Do I feel like this time it's... Different."_Taking out a bottle of sake, Tsunade decided to dismiss her feeling, and see if could get wasted before her assistant could bring her more paperwork.

-Time skip 6 months, somewhere in Ta no kuni(Rice Field Country)-

For the first three months after he escaped, Naruto did nothing but learn the jutsu in the scrolls Zabuza led him to, and learn how to wield the Kubikiribocho after he had built up the proper strength. He put most of his effort into Ken-jutsu, mastering Zabuza's style, the Silent killing technique, along with the Kirigakure no Jutsu*. He had a decent grasp on the Mizu Bushin*, Suiro no Jutsu*, Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu*, and Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu. Once he was good enough with those Jutsu, Naruto started to work on the other Jutsu scrolls. It was then that he, and the Kyūbi found out about a rather large side effect of his new bloodline, which he finally named, Raiuton (Thunderstorm Release) for that was the type of cloud that covered his hands when he first activated it.

Since the Kybūi only wanted to check for possible health issues that having Raiuton may present, due to the circumstances of the new bloodline's creation, the kitsune didn't check Naruto's chakra system itself, and while it did see what the bloodline could do, the kitsune didn't look deep into it. Apparently, while the Raiuton amplified Naruto's affinity towards raiton, suiton, and fuuton chakra natures, enabling him to easily perform Jutsu of those types, it also completely disabled him from casting katon, and doton related techniques. The two found out about this little trade off when Naruto tried learning a katon Jutsu. After three hours of failure, Naruto gave up, and asked the kitsune to inspect his chakra system for any bugs.

It only took an hour for the Kyūbi to get to the bottom of Naruto's problem, which to its surprise... Wasn't that bad. Yes, the Raiuton did indeed take away Naruto's ability to use two elements but, when the Kyūbi looked at Naruto's chakra again it discovered just how spot on it had been when it called the Raiuton an **"upgraded version of storm release".**Not only did the bloodline allow Naruto to create thunderstorms, and amp up the power of his bloodline elements, it allowed him to combine suiton, and raiton chakra to create the same energy as Storm Release! Looking further the kitsune was delighted to find that Naruto could possibly be able to use Hyoton (ice release)! The Raiuton was truly a unique bloodline. It amped up the power of three chakra natures, and gave enabled Naruto to use Jutsu that needed two different bloodlines to perform. Granted, Naruto wouldn't be able to control the ice as well as Haku could but, if Naruto could figure out a way to make it work, he could be able to employ the Hyoton for combat, and other aspects of life. Naruto couldn't keep the grin off his face when the kitsune told him what it found. After that Naruto set aside the katon, and doton Jutsu scrolls, deciding to sell them later, and chose to focus on the scrolls that he could learn from.

The raiton, suiton, and fuuton each contained two D-C rank Jutsu within them. From the raiton scroll, Naruto learned two C-rank Jutsu. They were the Dendou Hari Hirogari no Jutsu*, and the Kumo no Tate*. The suiton scroll contained the C-rank Mizu no Muchi*, and the D-rank Mizu Peretto*. Within the fuuton scroll were the C-rank Fuuton: Daitoppa*, and the D-rank Bouseki Tate no Kaze*. He didn't master any of the Jutsu but, that was his, and Kyūbi's plan. The two had put aside their differences, and agreed to work together for survival.

After the three months of training Naruto's food supply was running low. When he went through them the first time, Naruto found that none of the boxes held a scrap of his coveted food, ramen. The Kyūbi thought that its jinchuuriki was going to immediately go find some but, instead the blonde addict just stood there. Unmoving, with a sorrowful look on his face. When the fox was about to ask what the problem was, Naruto elaborated on his odd behavior. According to Naruto, whenever he thought of ramen, the Ichirukas came into his mind, quickly followed by Iruka, which reminded Naruto that he could never see them again, causing him to feel immense sadness, and emotional pain. It was understandable, as the ramen chefs, and the academy teacher were the only ones who really gave a damn about him, and most if not all of Naruto's best memories that weren't sealed off were at that ramen stand. Thanks to this Naruto didn't really desire ramen anymore, and caused him to sustain himself using the food in the boxes, which were loaded with protein, nutrients, and minerals that ramen just didn't have.

Naruto's slightly malnourished body started to recover, and it was physically showing. Naruto was gaining muscle mass, and after two months of a proper diet started to experience an overdue growth spurt, going from his puny height of four ft. eight in to a decent five ft., and he was still growing. The Kyūbi slipped that it was boosting Naruto's height using its chakra.

Thanks to the food running out on the third month since Naruto's escape, Kyūbi suggested to Naruto to save the money Zabuza left him for an emergency, and begin his career as a Nuke-nin. Agreeing with his guest, Naruto found missions at a guild. In the Elemental Nations, guilds were created by Nuke-nin, and other kinds of unsavory characters in the criminal underworld. The missions offered at guilds ranged from simple escort to assassination of political leaders. Unlike missions assigned by a village, guild missions didn't guarantee pay, and information wasn't always reliable. Still, Naruto managed, doing escort, item recovery, and bodyguard missions. The experience he got was invaluable, and honestly, Naruto felt himself growing as not only as a shinobi but, as a person.

Throughout the three months he spent doing guild missions Naruto saw how fucked up the world really was, people starving, betraying, and being betrayed. He saw people losing their minds because of drugs, he was even attacked when he was escorting a small-time drug dealer by crazed civilians. Most of the innocence he had was lost, his bright cerulean eyes visibly darkening each day until they turned to a dark midnight blue. He became slightly apathetic, and developed severe trust issues due to his personal experience, and seeing how little loyalty was truly valued in the world.

Naruto, in his disguise, would often spend time at pubs, listening to veteran Nuke-nin sharing tales of the battles they barely survived, and tell their secrets on how they've lived so long. Naruto inquired the reasons as to why they left. Most of the answers the nin gave were expected, they wanted more money, broke enough rules, went against their leaders however, there were replies that caused Naruto to relate to certain Nuke-nin. They were the ones who had failed an important assignment, were framed with no chance to prove their innocence, and were scapegoats. He would ask the Nuke-nin he could relate about how life was in their former villages, wanting to compare them to his.

The results of his comparisons furthered his resolve to never join another village. Based on the words of his fellow Nuke-nin, life in other villages was generally the same. All of them constantly trying to figure out how to topple Kohona, and become top dog. They all declared other villages evil, and hostile, while painting themselves in a bright light. They all had their differences but internally... All of them were the same.

Konoha was the best example of this with the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He preached about peace acting as though he himself didn't have the blood of hundreds on his hands. Naruto had originally idolized the Yondaime, now he was disgusted with the man. Konoha as a whole disgusted Naruto. They would complain about the most mundane thing, such as a missing button, while in some villages civilians are happy to have rags to wear. Naruto had learned much about the Shinobi Wars from Nuke-nin who fought in it, especially things about Kohona in regards to the last war involving a village Naruto should have been told of from the begining. Uzugakure.

Naruto was extremely tempted to tear off the seal holding back the Kyūbi when a Kumo Nuke-nin informed him of Konoha's "inability" to reach its allies when Uzugakure was being invaded. Bullshit! Naruto knew damn well that those bastards could have made it! Uzu was a threat to its place, and Kohona knew it. They used the situation to their advantage, and left Uzu to burn! Through his findings Naruto had come to have a new way to view the world.

There were no heros, only murders. The world wasn't simply black and white, it was black, and shades of gray. The darker the shade of gray, the darker you were. Everything was motivated by self - interest, and the only ones you can trust are your precious ones. Despite his new view Naruto still believed in Haku's words. He still wanted to find precious ones, he hoped Dai's partner would be one of them, Naruto just hoped he would be found by that person soon... Naruto was beginning to lose hope...

-Present time-

Naruto was in deep shit. There existed no other way to describe it. Running through the some random forest, clutching his bleeding arm that had a kunai sticking out of the upper part, the jinchuuriki cursed himself for not listening to his instincts! Six hours prior, Naruto had accepted a retrieval mission, his objective was an ancient idol. After traveling farther than he ever had, he found the ruined temple, and what appeared to be an idol, a small jade snake statue. The artifact was small enough to fit in his inner jacket pocket, so that was where he would carry it.

_"And that's when the shit hit the fan."_Naruto growled internally _"Damn Hebi-teme"._

Orochimaru was pissed when he found out Sasuke had been recovered by Konoha thanks to Naruto. Upon the discovery of Naruto's execution order, and escape, he made it his mission to kill Naruto for the denial of the Sharingan. Orochimaru somehow must've managed to track him, and see through Naruto's disguise. Naruto had only dyed his hair red, got brown colored contacts, and concealer to hide his whisker marks, it was a simple disguise but, those were said to be the best. It didn't matter right now though, Naruto was much more concerned about getting away from the sound shinobi chasing him. Originally there were six of them but, Naruto had taken out two of them using Suiton: Daibukufu no Jutsu. Currently he was high - tailing it through the dense forest, trying to put distance between him, and the remaining shinobi pursuing him. He knew it was hopeless, as he could sense them slowly getting closer.

_"Two Jonin, and two chunin",_Naruto thought, trying to come up with a plan. He could easily take on the chunin, they weren't a problem: it was the two Jonin that worried him. Thanks to his training, and natural stubbornness he knew he could take on a Jonin, and live but not two. If he could find a clearing then he might have a chance to set a trap, and manage to at least render the one Jonin unconscious. Despite being forced to fight for life on certain occasions for the past three months Naruto had not yet crossed that line, he had not killed anyone yet.

_"Looks like that'll change tonight."_Naruto realized, anticipation began to dig its fingers into his body.

_"Chu chu ha ha"_, Kubrikiribocho echoed excitedly, bloodlust radiated off it, along with concern for its wielder. Naruto sensed the sound - nins' charka flare (the amount of chakra was what told him their ranks earlier), and an increase in their pace, which prompted him to pump chakra into his legs to increase his own speed. Somebody was dying tonight, the question was who?

Twenty or so miles away a figure, that was walking along a trail stopped as they felt five chakra signatures, four chasing one. At first, the figure thought nothing of it but, a feeling told it to examine the lead signature. The figure immediately started moving at high speeds towards the lead signature. It had finally found Naruto.

Once again, Lady Luck proved her want to marry Naruto. After a few minutes of running Naruto burst out of the clearing into a flat grassy field, looking up at the night sky, Naruto quickly noticed that the moon was full meaning he had plenty of light. The sound - nin were fifth teen minutes out at most, Naruto had to prepare. Grunting, Naruto yanked the knife out of his arm, reached into a pocket in his cargo pants, took out a roll of bandages, and rolled up the sleeve of his jacket so he could wrap his wound to stop the bleeding. Naruto had to think of something, and think of it fast!

They were pissed. That wannabe redhead had not only knocked out two of their squad but, had been evading them for at least thirty minutes. Orochimaru-sama had told them that this was Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who had stopped the Uchiha from joining them. Orochimaru-sama had observed Naruto for a month, and then disguised a trap for the blonde in the form of a fake mission. They were supposed to get the drop on Naruto, and bring him to Orochimaru-sama for punishment. It was supposed to be easy, just a grab then bag.

_"Grab then bag my ass!"_ Angrily thought one of the Sound Jonin, he, and his comrades were dressed in the standard sound shinobi uniform. _"Fuck Orochimaru! I'm going to butcher that brat with that big ass sword of his!"_Sensing Naruto stop, the Jonin smiled darkly under his mask. It was payback time!

_"Time to make that bastard's mask apart of his face!"_

Seeing the break in the trees, the Jonin rushed past his allies, determined to murder the blonde. He burst into the clearing, kunai drawn, and started moving towards the still Naruto. The blonde suddenly threw two kunai at the Jonin, the knives sailing past him by at least a foot, making the nin smirk. The Jonin's smirk turned into a grimace of pain when he felt something slice into his skin, pulling him back towards the trees. After slamming into a rather thick tree hard the Jonin was soon wrapped up by whatever cut him. Looking at his binds, he cursed.

"Ninja wire!" The sounds of the other Oto-nin were close.

Drawing the Kubrikiribocho, Naruto prepared himself. If he was going down, then he was going down stabbing, and slicing!

Jumping out of the tree line, one of the Oto chunin darted towards Naruto, trying to stab him with a kunai. It would have worked if Naruto hadn't used the length of Kubrikiribocho to his advantage, using the flat side of it to smash his opponent's left arm, caused a loud crack to be heard. The chunin fell on his right side crying out in pain.

Using this to his advantage, Naruto rushed over to him, and delivered two brutal stomps to the Chunin's head, effectively knocking him out. Naruto looked up just in time for a beam of boiling water to hit him square in the face, sending Naruto back ten meters. The mask Naruto had on was turned to the back of his head leaving his face visible. His contacts were blown out by the force of the attack, exposing Naruto's Midnight blue eyes, and a good portion of his hair dye had been practically pressure washed off. The concealer was completely gone.

The remaining Oto-nin were there the jutsu having been launched by the second Jonin, who then ordered the other Chunin to release the tied up, struggling Jonin. Moving cautiously towards an unmoving Naruto, the Jonin was able to dodge when Naruto fired off a Dendou Hiro Hirogari no Jutsu, the electric needles missing the Jonin but, hitting the Chunin right in the back near his spine. It wasn't clear if it would be a fatal blow.

Naruto got up, fixed his mask, and began charging the Jonin with Kubrikiribocho held to the side in preparation to swing in a diagonal arc. The Jonin took out a trench knife, and swung it to block Naruto. The two blades clashed with Kubrikiribocho's superior sharpness cleaving clean through the knife, enabling Naruto to give the Jonin a decent - sized cut across the chest. Jumping away from the blonde swordsman, the Oto Jonin growled, angry that this brat injured him, and destroyed his knife. The Jonin suddenly threw a handful of kunai, and shuriken at Naruto, using charka to increase the strength, and speed of his throw.

Naruto put the Kubrikiribocho in front of himself, stabbed it into the ground, and used it as a shield. It blocked most of the sharp objects however, two kunai, and a single shuriken went through the holes in the sword. The shuriken went through the upper one, and grazed Naruto's mask, and left a long groove across the cheek of the bear-styled mask. The kunai went into the lower opening, and found themselves buried into Naruto's shin which caused Naruto to hiss in pain.

Naruto pulled Kubrikiribocho out of the earth, and held it in front of himself with both hands, the blade upwards in the direction of the Jonin. The Oto-nin had out two kunai, one held in a reverse grip. The two stared at each other, eyes full of anger, and murderous intent. There was also respect in their eyes, from their previous clashes the two knew not to underestimate the other, and that they both were serious threats to each other. They both had drawn the other's blood, and survived the other's attacks showing that both could take some damage.

The Jonin blurred, dashing to Naruto with his kunai pointed towards his opponent, held in a stabbing position. Seeing this Naruto tried evading to the left but, his injured left made him move to slow allowing the knife to stab into Naruto's right collar. In retaliation, Naruto gave a mean left hook to the Jonin's temple, stumbling the man. Naruto then tossed his sword to the side, his sword arm was injured plus he needed both arms to use the heavy blade.

Tackling his opponent to the ground, Naruto proceeded to strangle the Oto-nin with his right hand, and punch the living daylights out of him with his left. The Jonin's hands were around Naruto's right wrist trying to pull off the hand crushing his windpipe. His vision started to darken when a last ditch effort came to mind. Putting his leg to Naruto's stomach, the Jonin pushed Naruto high enough for him deliver a powerful strike to Naruto's mask, cracking it while sending Naruto flying to the side.

Thinking fast, the Jonin threw two shuriken at the airborne blonde, the weapons digging into Naruto's now immobilized right arm. Still airborne, Naruto was defenseless when the Oto-nin rised his left leg high, and slammed it's heel into Naruto's face shattering the upper left side of the mask, showing his left eye, and covering the mask in small spiderweb cracks.

The Jonin was over Naruto, about to stab him. SHUNK!

Looking down to his lower chest the Jonin saw the Kubrikiribocho buried a foot into him. Naruto was holding on to it using his left hand to hold the handle of the blade. Standing up, Naruto's eyes locked with the Jonin's long enough for to see the life fade away. Pulling his zanbato out of the body, Naruto's visible eye had a haunted look in it. Sheathing Kubrikiribocho, Naruto turned around right in time for two kunai to pierce his chest, and a third to go into his lung.

Falling backwards, Naruto hit the ground roaring in pain. The previously wrapped up Jonin was out, bleeding from where the wire cut him.

"You bastard..." The Oto-nin snarled, walking to Naruto "You killed three of my team, Orochimaru can bitch all he want, but I'm finishing you off!" The Nin raised a kunai high into the ready to deliver the final blow. Naruto closed his eyes.

_"Dai... I failed…"_Naruto resigned himself to his fate, waiting for his life to end. It never did as a fireball shot from out of the trees, and burned off the Jonin's head leaving just a neck. Opening his eyes Naruto couldn't believe who he saw.

The man who was dashing towards Naruto did a couple of handsigns, and turned Naruto over, slamming his palm on the back of Naruto's neck. Right where the memory seal was. Naruto felt the seal brake, and he began to fall unconscious, in disbelief about who Dai's partner turned out to be.

"It's ok Naruto." Jiraiya's calm voice whispered. "Dai and I promised we would always protect you". With those words Naruto was out, his last feeling being happiness, and he felt himself carefully being picked up by Jiraiya.

The memories. They were so... Joyful. Naruto saw through the eyes of his eight year old self while he was playing with Jiraiya, and a living Dai who had his mask off, showing his complete face. He had a strong jaw, and all together was a handsome man. Naruto saw them tucking him in at night, reading him stories. He saw them consoling him after they had drove off villagers wanting to harm Naruto. He remembered the last time he saw them before he graduated, they told him that they sealed the memories because if the civilian council found out they would have made sure that Jiraiya, and Dai couldn't be near him. They also told him that when he made chunin, Naruto receive what belongs to him, the memories would unsealed, and they would be permanently reunited. Naruto smiled, he wished it happened.

The feeling of rocking woke Naruto up. Opening his eyes, he slowly lifted his upper body up, already the blonde felt the soreness of his injuries. His right arm was in a sling, and his chest, legs, and arms had multiple bandages covering them. Those Oto-nin messed him up. Naruto turned his head around trying to figure out where he was.

"We're on a boat."

Turning around Naruto saw Jiraiya staring at him, eyes full of relief, and regret.

"We should have taken you away all those years ago." He sighed. "You wouldn't have ever been put through any of this bullshit."

Naruto opened his mouth, wanting to say something, anything. Nothing came out, he was too tired, too overwhelmed! Things have just been flipped over on him! Again! Naruto wondered what Kubrikiribocho- Kubrikiribocho! Naruto bolted up causing himself pain, and for Jiraiya to rush over, and kneel next to him.

"Easy! Your lung almost collapsed!" Jiraiya informed Naruto. "One of my contacts nearby used to be a medical shinobi, he managed to completely heal you. Ya just need to let your body rest".

Turning to his childhood guardian, Naruto worriedly inquired "Where's the Kubrikiribocho!?"

Upon seeing the reason for Naruto's worry, Jiraiya sighed, shook his head with a smile, and pointed to a wrapped up bundle of cloth. It was laid parallel to Naruto. Grabbing it, Naruto unwound the bundle to reveal the handle of his zanbato. Looking gratefully at Jiraiya, Naruto decided to break the ice.

"So..." Naruto spoke "Bet you're wonderin' what I've been up to since I left?" Nodding, Jiraiya paid attention to his charge as he began his tale.

It took an hour but, Naruto had given Jiraiya a detailed report on what had occupyied his time for the past six months. Jiraiya was surprised to learn of how Naruto got one of the most feared swords in the shinobi world. He had also been amused when he was told why Zabuza wanted the credit for being Naruto's teacher, and Jiraiya was happy to allow that, Zabuza had truly changed Naruto for the better. Though Jiraiya didn't like Naruto's rather pessimistic view of the world, he couldn't blame him. The two were currently stood on the deck of the fifty foot, wooden vessel they were on, their sea legs moved along with the slight rocking of the boat. Jiraiya found he liked Naruto's change of fashion, and found a new hobby in teasing him about his past love of orange. Naruto responded by flipping him off usually.

"Hey what's our destination?" Naruto inquired, curious.

Jiraiya smiled, ready to blow Naruto's mind.

"I'm taking us beyond the veil." Naruto's jaw dropped. "Our destination is a city in the country of Japan known as Shinto Teito."

**CUT!**

**Alright! Jiraiya has been revealed to be Dai's mystery partner, and I wrote my first combat scene! From here on out the Story will take place in the Sekirei world! Next chapter Naruto is introduced to the world beyond the veil, and is introduced to someone who will become something that Naruto's also wanted, and he becomes a member of a secret society that has origins in the shinobi world that has existed since WWII, and after a four year time-skip will get his first Sekirei!**

**In non - related news the poll I made has another option, Fairy Tail! If you choose that it's actually an AU of the Prologue of LTMD where Naruto, who has been fighting, and killing for four years after his betrayal, has finally had enough. Learning of a rumor, Naruto leaves the Elemental Nations, going to the Fiore, and joining our favorite guild! Poll is still open ya got two weeks to vote!**

**Jutsu Translations**

**Suiton- Water Release**

**Mizu Bushin- Water Clone.**

**Suiro no Jutsu- Water Prison Technique**

**Suiton: Daibukufu no Jutsu - Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique**

**Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu - Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique**

**Mizu no Muchi - Water whip**

**Mizu Peretto- Water Pellet**

**Raiton- lightning Release**

**Kumo no Tate no Jutsu- Cloud Shield Technique**

**Dendou Hari Hirogari no Jutsu- Electric Needle Spread Technique**

**Fuuton- Wind Release**

**Fuuton: Daitoppa- Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**

**Bouseki Tate no Kaze- Spinning Shield of Winds**

**Next chapter I'll write down the descriptions since only one was used, and I'll just pointed it out when Naruto was remembering something.**


	6. Chapter 4

Shibito Ashikabi: Legacy of the Mist Demon

Normal speech /_thoughts _

**Demonic speech/**_**thoughts **_

**Jutsu being used/summon speech/**_**summon thoughts **_

Jutsu Translations at the bottom

_Kubrikiribocho echo/synthesized voice _

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto or Sekirei franchises. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Sekirei belongs to Sakurako Gokurakuin.**

Chapter 4: New World, New Life

It was night, the moon was in a cresent, high in the sky. Within the guest quarters', Jiraiya watched as Naruto's chest went up, and down at a slow pace. There wasn't even a slight snore coming from the still blonde as he was laying on his back, a small pillow under his head, and a wool blanket covering his body. Jiraiya had a lot on his mind. It all mainly had to do with the comatose jinchuuriki in front of him.

He had changed so much.

Six months ago Naruto was a loudmouth blonde, Hokage wannabe, ramen - obsessed, immature brat, and now he was calm, had a pessimistic view of the world, practical, had found something else to live for, and didn't always fight with honor. The last one was proven when a Kiri nuke-nin got in the swordsman's face, trying to force him to give the nin Kubrikiribocho, only to get a brutal kick to the balls. After which Naruto brought the blade to the downed man's neck threatening "to slit his throat, and use his neck hole as a crapper".

It wasn't the newfound willingness to fight dirty that concerned Jiraiya, it was something all shinobi do. No matter their rank. What worried the Sage was Naruto's view of the world. In his mind everyone unknown was motivated by self-interest. No one who wasn't emotionally close, or truly could be called friend or family, could be trusted. Jiraiya sighed, and put his hands over his eyes, rubbing them to ease the stress he felt.

Naruto's mental state was mostly fine but, Jiraiya knew that there a great darkness that formed within Naruto during his time in the world. His midnight eyes only confirmed it. Something was in there, something other than the fox. It wasn't surprising though, after all, Naruto had been living in a very dark environment so, of course, the ways, and thought patterns of nuke-nin were partially integrated into Naruto's personality. Speaking of personality, even though there was great change in Naruto, his base attitude hadn't changed much.

Naruto was still mischievous, had a love for learning new techniques, stubborn as hell, and loyal. Though Naruto's loyalty now had to be earned, and he wasn't throwing out promises like candy anymore. As a shinobi, Naruto had greatly improved, being able to take on Jonin. He was very handy with that zanbato, and tried to plan ahead. Yes, he was on his way to becoming a fine shinobi. At the cost of his innocence.

What was once a hyper, happy go lucky boy, had turned into a mature, and haunted young man. Sadness overcame Jiraiya, his expression dulling, and shoulders slumping. Naruto was exposed to sights that he wasn't anywhere near ready to see. He saw people slaughtered like animals, being tortured in agonizing ways to procure information vital to his criminal clientele. One experience Naruto shared with Jiraiya had shown how much this ordeal affected the jinchuuriki.

Naruto was on a joint mission with a group of nuke-nin, they were tasked with transporting a corrupt business owner, who inspired loyalty among his workers by killing the Nuke-nin he hired to guard him. The group was helpless. Naruto had almost not made it. He was saved by a long time Nuke-nin from Iwa.

The former Iwa Nin told Naruto that some of the more experienced Nuke-nin would often try to pass on knowledge, and survival tips to the newer ones. If they didn't, then all of them would be hunted down, and soon no one would dare betray their village out of fear. He also told Naruto that he better learn to survive as a Nuke-nin quickly, not every Nuke-nin believes in helping the youngbloods. Naruto did indeed quickly learn, he didn't want to die nor see other massacre like that ever again.

Jiraiya squeezed his eyes shut. Some of the more... Darker events Naruto told Jiraiya of were starting to come to mind. He shaked his head vigorously, trying to get the morbid mental images out of his head. He may have fought in wars but, he wasn't immune to gore. He just found a way to deal with it and get on with his life... The same way Naruto now had too.

Jiraiya once more looked at the sleeping Naruto, remembering the nightmares that Kyūbi was preventing Naruto from having. For a brief moment Jiraiya was thankful for the kitsune's being sealed within Naruto, if it hadn't then Naruto would definitely be insane. He had seen, and been put through too much. Jiraiya sighed, he wanted to stop thinking about depressing subjects. He began pondering about the Raiuton, Naruto's new bloodline.

Jiraiya's jaw had damn near broke through the hull of the ship when Naruto showed him his new bloodline. At first, Jiraiya didn't believe but, when Naruto held a miniature thunderstorm in his palm, Jiraiya immediately started thanking Kami that he had gotten the Blonde out of Konoha's reach. Jiraiya inquired how Naruto got his Raiuton, and was extremely surprised that the Uchiha's chidori was to thank for it. When Sasuke slammed his lightning-covered hand on Naruto's back, he unexpectedly altered Naruto's chakra natures, adding one element, along with two sub - elements but, removing Naruto's ability to use katon, and doton reliant Jutsu, and all the while strengthening Naruto's ability with the other three base chakra natures.

It wasn't a bad trade. Naruto could easily counter katon techniques with suiton, and destroy doton with raiton. Jiraiya once again was thankful he got to Naruto first. He knew Konoha would have turned him into breeding stock, and killed him when they got what they wanted. Jiraiya shivered, recalling that Naruto had informed him of the kitsune's opinion on Naruto's new bloodline, saying that Naruto could eventually create typhoons... He would be unbeatable, Jiraiya grimly realized.

Not even Harashima Senju with his Moukon could stand against a typhoon. The force of nature was too powerful to be stood against. The wind would snap the trees with it's force, the lightning would simply set them ablaze, and while the rain wouldn't do much, the hail from the Hyoton sub - element the Raiuton provides woud.

The large jagged ice shards could easily pierce the wood. The Ranton would obliterate any shield the Moukon created. Raiuton... Was the ultimate elemental bloodline. The ability to create typhoons could end wars with just the threat of it being used. A village stood no chance, every civilian, and most shinobi residing there would die.

Jiraiya cursed at himself, Naruto may have gotten admittedly dark, even a bit harsh but he wouldn't destroy a village for no reason. Well except Kohona but, after everything they've done to Naruto, he's allowed to want to unleash a typhoon on them. Jiraiya wouldn't stop him either, he actually hoped that Naruto would learn how to create, control, and sustain a typhoon using Raiuton. It would be incredible.

Chuckling lightly, Jiraiya decided to get some shut eye, for tomorrow, they would arrive in Japan. Jiraiya's eyes gained a worried look. He hoped that _they _would not find the small vessel they were a board. As Jiraiya closed his eyes one, and layed down on his back, last thought ran through his head.

_" I may be a Sennin but, even I am nothing compared to a Shibito". _With that he entered the bliss of sleep, entirely unaware of what lied in store for the boy sleeping a couple feet away from him tomorrow.

-The next day, afternoon, one hour away from Japan-

The misty atmosphere was the perfect cover for the boat full of escapees. They had passed the veil's boarders last night, and were so close to having a new life. The small wooden vessel had twenty refugees comprised entirely of Nuke-nin.

They all had their reasons for coming, some were only staying temporarily, waiting for heat to die down. Others were done with being wanted, done with the harsh life. They saw this as a chance to have a normal, nonviolent life. There were also some who knew of the groups of Nuke-nin in the world beyond the veil that existed in the darkest part of the underworld there, they wanted in on that business. Naruto, on the other hand, wasn't sure why he was going.

When Jiraiya had told him that they were leaving the Elemental Nations for life outside the veil, Naruto had been taken back. Thinking about it, he saw the benefits of the journey, a safe place, readily available food, water, and shelter. There was also the fact of learning Jutsu, and combat styles unseen in the land within the veil, which would give Naruto an extreme advantage over Kohona-nin.

Naruto was torn from his thoughts as a loud horn went off.

"The hell is...?"

Naruto didn't get to finish as a massive metal... Thing flickered into existence, indicating a cloaking Jutsu was used. It was twenty meters away, parallel to the ship Naruto was on. The massive metal structure was sleek, built for speed. Considering that it was floating, Naruto thought it was some kind of ship. It was at least one hundred feet long, with railing along the entirety of it's perimeter. The stern end was flat, while the bow ended in a foward facing V.

"Naruto"!

At the call of his name, the blonde turned his head behind him to see Jiraiya jogging towards him. Once Jiraiya reached Naruto, the sage glanced at the ship alongside them. He swore.

"Naruto, get your jacket, and strap on your sword," ordered Jiraiya, " if these guys are who I think they are they then, we're swapping boats cause this one's done for".

Naruto noticed that Jiraiya's body language was extremely worried, the man was fidgeting slightly, and kept his eyes on the metal ship. These guys must be dangerous to get that kind of reaction out of Jiraiya. Naruto quickly went, and gathered his hoodie, and Kubrikiribocho was tightly strapped to his back.

Once back on deck, Naruto returned to Jiraiya's side, and both resumed staring at the ship. It wasn't moving, and neither was there's. Naruto got an odd feeling that something was about to happen that would forever shape his life... Unknown to Naruto, Jiraiya was having the same feeling, and was deathly afraid of it, hoping with all his life it wouldn't happen.

Every person on board, crew and passengers, were on deck, and all had their eyes on on the side of foreign ship. An unnatural silence came upon them. No one made a sound, the wind, even the blue waves of the sea around them had quieted. The tension in air was thick, thick enough that one could cut it with a rusted, dull, kunai. They were waiting. Naruto gulped when he saw Jiraiya sweating bullets. Naruto looked at the ship again, he wanted to know who, or what, owned it. It's entire shape, and design was completely alien to him. As he stared, the feeling that his life was going to be changed returned.

_Hisss! _

The sound pierced the silence as a hatch opened up on the side of the foreign ship, air pushing out as the hatch moved downwards, and made a diagonal ramp connecting the two vessels. The people on deck began sweating slightly when they started hearing footsteps. The steady _clang- clang _of footsteps on metal started soft but slowly grew louder with each step, increasing the nervousness of the refugees. After a few lengthy minutes of waiting a figure walked out. It stared at them, and they stared back. The entire body was covered in clothes, and what seemed to be armor.

On the persons feet were black steel-toed boots, that had gray pants tucked into them. On their hips were two tan holsters that held two odd items in them. All that could be seen of the items were ivory grips surrounded by stainless steel, and triggers of some kind. Covering the figure's torso was a black turtleneck with long sleeves tucked into black gloves with small sharp spikes on the knuckles. On the person's chest was a medium-sized vest that had many pockets on it. Strapped on the figure's left wrist was a piece of metal holding six dull metal cylinders that had rounded tips with flat ends on the opposite sides.

There were light sliver, thin, metal plates wrapped around the left shoulder, enveloping the arm stopping a little before the elbow. The plates were positioned in a way that allow complete movement with limited speed -restrictions. The right arm didn't have anything on it other than something Naruto recognized as a walkie talkie albeit, a much more advance looking one strapped on. The neck was covered with bandages, and atop the unknowns head was a helmet made out of some type of non metal material covering the forehead, ears, and hair. The face was covered with a black gas mask, that had a small circular respirator where the mouth would be. Located where eyes should be was a long, half-inch thick visor made out of a blue, unknown material.

The figure was followed by two more wearing similar clothes but, with black visors instead of blue, a difference in rank perhaps? In their hands were odd objects. They had a blunt end that had a trigger mechanism on the underside of it, and were about two and a half feet long, ending in a hollow pipe of sorts on the other side. Naruto's eyebrows knit in confusion.

_"What are those things? Weapons? No, they can't be. Right"? _Shooting a quick glance at Jiraiya, Naruto saw the sage's eye wide with fear, his gaze fixed firmly on the objects.

_"Ok this is twice now I've seen Jiraiya close to freaking out, I am officially scared of these guys". _

The three figures drew close to the group stopping at about three meters away. The one with the blue visor scanned the tiny assembly of twenty Nuke-nin, and crew of five including captain.

_"Ok, listen up"!_ Awarped voice echoed out, sending shivers down the group's spines, _"you brave souls have decided to take a risk, and leave the Elemental Nations for a new, easy life"! _The blue visored person lowered their head chuckling.

_"You all were right about the new life,",_the person congratulated in a mocking tone, _"but easy? Hell no. All of you shinobi aren't top dog out here, no, out here it is the Shibito who are the fucking strongest". _The sentence was said in a serious yet, playful manner as if... The figure wanted you to give a negative response. Naruto was smart enough to keep his mouth screwed shut along with most of the group.

A former nin from Kusa wasn't.

"Who the fuck do you think you are"!?

The nuke-nin pushed, and shoved his way through the crowd, earning himself many death threats, walked up to the, now identified, Shibito's concealed face. Briefly, Naruto wondered what seperates a shinobi from a Shibito, what makes them so superior? He refocused his attention on the Kusa Nuke-nin.

"What the hell kind of name is " Shibito " anyway, you guys are probably just a bunch of-" Click-click. The black visor on the left lifted the object in his hands, and pointed the hollow end at the Nuke-nin.

Two loud banging sounds were heard as the former Kusa Nin fell backwards eyes bulging out, he land with a THUD! The pipe of the left Shibito had some smoke rising out of it. The Nuke-nin on the floor lay still as blood started seeping into clothes, and two puddles started forming underneath his body. The lead Shibito grabbed the body, yanked it up by the collar, and held it out to the frozen crowd.

_"What the hell kind of a world is this!?", _Naruto exclaimed internally.

_**"Not even I can answer that", **_Boomed Kyūbi, _**"but, that perv teacher of yours seems to know based on his reaction to the presence of these..Shibito". **_Naruto agreed with his guest, making a mental note to beat Jiraiya for keeping him in the dark about these guys. Naruto looked at the sage next to him, observing Jiraiya stare at the... Weapons in the hands of the Shibito. The blue visored Shibito spoke again.

_"Ok bastards",_ the leader said,"_ Unless you want to end up like this cockbite,_the body was lifted up, _"get your asses on that boat"! _The Shibito yelled pointing to the ship the Shibito arrived in. Everybody immediately complied. Except Naruto, he was having a internal debate with the Kitsune sealed in him.

_**"You are the most stupid, and insane human I have even seen!", **_Kyūbi roared, _**"what your planning is suicide"!**_

_"You saw how fast that weapon killed that Kusa nin", _Naruto shot back, _"You know that eventually Kohona will find me, this is the only way"! _Whatever retort the kitsune may have had didn't get to be said.

_"Hey faggot"_, the Shibito shouted, in front of Naruto, _"I know you fucking heard me, get your damn ass on that ship before I pump you fulla lead"!_, the Shibito growled out, pulling out the weapon in it's right holster, putting the business end in his face, and holding him by the front of his shirt. Silence reigned once more.

The Shibito was staring at him, Naruto could feel the glare from inside the helmet. Naruto glared right back, directing his gaze into the blue visor of the Shibito. Neither said a word as both the refugees, and the other two Shibito, who were looking at each other, debating weather they should do something.

Naruto was terrified yes, but he didn't show it. He kept his eyes firmly on the Shibito in front of him. The weapon pointed at his left temple was given no mind. The Shibito chuckled darkly.

_"You got more balls than most of the Nuke-nin we transport"_, it complimented, _"usually when this happens they start begging for mercy yet, your holding your ground. Good. Shibito respect that, you'll last longer... Shinobi._

Naruto didn't relax, which the Shibito noticed.

_"Seems like your a smart one too",_the Shibito was now annoyed, and Naruto could hear it through the altered voice.

_"You might be trouble on board", _the Shibito sighed, _"I was beginning to like you, oh well best to take care of something now then let it bite you in the ass. Sorry". _

Naruto glanced at a horrified Jiraiya, who looked ready to charge in to intervene. Naruto couldn't let him. Signaling Jiraiya with his hand, he told Jiraiya to stand down. Jiraiya stared at him.

Naruto turned to the Shibito in front of him.

_"Well that was a quick goodbye"._

Naruto, and the Shibito locked gazes again. Naruto kept his glare, a million thoughts racing in his mind. Why am I doing this? Is it worth it? How is Jiraiya going to react if this works? Am I going to die?

Is this the the best way to gain the strength I need to protect myself when Konoha finds me? The Shibito broke him from his thoughts.

_"Before I put a hole in your head"_, the Shibito started, _"I'd like to know your name so I can put on your tomb stone"._

Naruto looked at Jiraiya who was crying in silence. It tore Naruto apart inside despite his apathy. He then felt a fury build up within him, like a thunderstorm beginning to become a supercell. He steeled his resolve, and prepared himself. The weapon was aimed in between his eyes. It was now or never, literally do or die, and Naruto would not die, not yet, it was _not his time. _He kept his eyes locked on the blue visor in front of him.

The Shibito mentally shook it's head. Why was this kid doing this? It didn't matter. He dug his grave, now he gets to lay in it. Unless the Shibito was right about the look in his eyes.

The refugees closed their eyes, not wanting to see this. They were Nuke-nin yes, but they didn't desire to see a child die. They also weren't able to see other death by Shibito weapons. The Kusa Nuke-nin had his blood spilled all over the deck, and this kid's brains were about to be blown out.

Jiraiya couldn't believe this. What the fuck was Naruto thinking! He was going to die, and told Jiraiya not in stop it! Hell no! Jiraiya wouldn't let this happen, Naruto was all he had left! Yet, Jiraiya had seen the look in Naruto's eyes. What. Is. He. Plannning? Jiraiya wanted to move but he couldn't. More tears fell down his face, as he grit his teeth. He felt like a civilian going up against a kage. Move! Damn it!

"Naruto Uz"-, Naruto stopped himself. Uzumaki was the name _they _gave him.

"Naruto. Just Naruto, the Legacy of the Mist Demon".

_"No surname? There's a story behind that, and given the look in your eyes a good one, too bad I won't hear it sounds juicy"._

Click-click. Jiraiya was frozen, he closed his eyes.

_"Bye-bye"._

BANG!

Jiraiya screamed. Silence. The sound of something small clinking on the floor was heard... Along with a distorted gasp, and grunting.

_"N-no way"!_

Jiraiya opened his eyes. His heart lifted. Naruto had survived. Then he saw what Naruto was holding.

The Shibito couldn't believe it. Holding it's wrist, that held the gun, was Naruto's hand. He moved fast enough to grab the wrist, change the Shibito's aim to make it a non - lethal shot, though the blonde didn't get off scott free. The bullet grazed the top right of his skull, causing a steady stream of blood to flow, going down his eye, and dripping onto the wooden deck. Naruto was staring right at the Shibito, face angry, and eyes glaring, not showing any pain despite the amount he felt. His hand that held the gun was shaking.

The Shibito smiled underneath it's mask. It wasn't wrong about Naruto's eyes.

_"He's got what it takes, all he needs... Is to start building his arsenal. I think I can help with that",_the Shibito thought, knowing what to do.

Tearing their wrist out of Naruto's grip, the Shibito stared at him. Turning around the Shibito started going towards the confused black visored Shibito. Naruto calmed himself, and started walking towards a shocked Jiraiya, and a floored group of Nuke-nin. Nobody said a word. They all just waited for Naruto to join them, and then all got on the Shibito vessel.

-Thirty minutes away from Japan. Shibito vessel. Med bay-

"What the hell were you thinking"!?

Once insid the ship Jiraiya immediately dragged Naruto around, looking for medical supplies. After fifteen minutes they found a Shibito medic, identified by his white clothes, and red medical symbol on his shoulders. He had a green visor. He took the two to the med bay, spent twenty minutes switching Naruto, and checking for any signs of unseen trauma. Satisfied that there was none the medic left. Then came Jiraiya's inevitable meltdown.

"You could have died"! Jiraiya was doing a really good impression of a parent freaking out over a child playing with a match. Naruto decided to let him get it out, give the man a chance to calm down, and then explain his reasons. Naruto hoped Jiraiya wouldn't freak out too much. This was necessary.

Jiraiya stopped yelling, and looked at Naruto with a serious expression.

"Why did you grab the gun?", Jiraiya asked, "you should have dodged, not grab the gun".

Naruto looked up at him, confused. What was wrong with grabbing the gun?

Seeing Naruto's face, Jiraiya sighed.

"I should have told you last night about the Shibito, I just hopped we wouldn't run into them".

Jiraiya looked at the metallic wall of the Med bay, seeing a calendar.

"2017, Damn it's been seventy - one years since they've started. Gosh, I feel odd".

Naruto smiled a bit in amusement, his midnight eyes brightening by the smallest degree before they reverted back to their normal darkness. A question came to mind.

"Seventy - one years since what"?

Jiraiya turned to answer but, he was beat to it.

_"World War Two, and the creation of the Shibito"._

Naruto, and Jiraiya turned to see the Shibito that held Naruto at gunpoint. Naruto tensed, putting his hand on Kubrikiribocho's handle, and Jiraiya got ready for a fight. He would not risk Naruto again!

However, their actions proved unnecessary when the Shibito lifted their hands up in a surrendering way.

_"Calm the fuck down_, the Shibito request annoyed, _"If I wanted pay back,I would have btought my HK-21._ The Shibito saw Naruto's face. After facepalming, it explained.

_"A big gun that fires big bullets"._ Naruto understood that, giving a nod., then ask a question, one that deserved an answer.

"What was World War Two"?

The Shibito looked at Jiraiya.

_"Since I am a resident of this part of the world, and have been educated in it's history, it is only proper I explain this, and it's connection to Shibito"._

"Sure go on ahead, I know only the basic knowledge".

The Shibito nodded, then reached up, and removed the helmet on the top of it's head, letting upper back - length plum colored hair fall down. The Shibito then removed the gas mask, revealing a beautiful woman's face, that had a tan complexion. She looked to be in her early twenties. Naruto had a light blush, while Jiraiya had a perverted grin on his face.

"Whew", the woman's rough, yet feminine voice sounded, "you have no idea how fucking hot it is with those on". The woman opened her amber eyes, and looked at the two.

"I don't mind your seeing", she stated pointing at Naruto, "but, you on the other hand", she pointed to Jiraya, "you get the fuck out".

Flabbergasted Jiraiya sputtered.

"Why should I leave you alone with Naruto"!? Jiraiya knew why. He just didn't want it to happen

The woman gave Jiraiya a neutral look, and retorted in a monotone voice, "you know why, he", she jerked her gloved hand at Naruto, "grabbed my gun. You may not know much old man but, you know exactly what that means".

Naruto was annoyed. What the hell were they talking about damn it! All he did was grab the damn gun!

"If you don't leave, and go to your quarters", the woman growled out, ready to hurt Jiraiya, " I will fucking kill you". Seeing Jiraiya still there the woman released her KI.

The entire ship felt it, all of the non - Shibito were on the floor gasping, and crying, some even fainting or, losing control over their bodily functions. Jiraiya had it the worst. He was on the ground, eyes rolled into his skull. He was twitching, and had foam coming out of his mouth. Naruto, who oddly wasn't affected, moved to help him but, was stopped by the woman. Before he could say anything she spoke.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine, the doctor's on his way". Naruto flipped.

"What the hell"?!

"Bastard brought it on himself, wouldn't fucking listen", she started exiting but, then turned head to Naruto.

"Hey faggot, ya want answers"? Naruto slowly nodded.

'"Then get your ass in gear, and follow me"!

Naruto looked at Jiraiya, and mentally apologized for getting him into this situation. He then followed the female Shibito to wherever she wanted to take him, also wondering what she by "didn't mind him seeing"? He felt a shiver of anticipation run up his spine when the woman stopped walking to open a door, letting him in first. What Naruto didn't see was look down both hallways boefore shutting the door, and locking it, along with turning on privacy seals.

_"So this is her room "._ The woman had, apparently, brought him to her room. What tipped him off? She started stripping out of her clothes, that's what.

A ferocious blush came on Naruto's face when the woman removed her vest, and turtleneck. Underneath those was a extremely curvy body, and well - endowed breasts, covered by a black tank top that didn't cover bellybutton showing just how toned she was. He saw the massive tatoo engulfing her entire upper right arm. She unfastened the holsters on her waist a little bit so she could take off her cargo pants. Naruto then got an eye full of her long, slender legs, and wide, flaring hips. It didn't help that her jeans were cut up to her crotch. All in all, one thought ran through Naruto's head. She. Is. Hot! Her eyes were closed the entire time she was undressing, so she couldn't see Naruto giving her the eye.

She did say though, she didn't mind him seeing. Could this be why she did not want Jiraiya to come? It probably was given the type of grin he had when she removed her helmet. Yeah, it definitely was. Naruto decided to keep this moment to himself.

_"Better not say anything or, she'll think I'm a perv, and kill me", _Naruto decided, rather liking the idea of keeping his body free of holes. Too bad for him she did know. The woman smirked mentally.

_"Oh, looks like he wants this", _the Shibito wasn't stupid, she could feel his gaze. She thought about the look in his eys when they were staring each other down. The defiance, and darkness in his eyes. The steel will they conveyed...She banished the thoughts that threatened to form before they started. She needed to foucus, business first, act on instinct later, the old perv would be out for twenty hours meaning Naruto would have to spend the night on board. The plum - haired woman almost grinned. Act on instinct later, first; explain to the brat WW2, and it's connection to the Shibito, then proceed with protocol when a shinobi grabs a Shibito's gun.

"Ok, brat", the woman started, "let's do this quickly, I don't want to be here all fucking day explaining shit to you so I'll just tell ya want important. Got it"?

"Hai, Shibito - san".

"Drop the goddamn honorifics", she started in a dry tone, with a dull look on her face.

"The only time a Shibito uses those things is when we're talking to a Dom M.E.T.A., call me Revy".**(AN: Yes, it is **_**that**_** Revy! I don't own Black Lagoon.)**

Naruto sighed in relief, "thank you, I hate using those bloody things, they make me feel old".

That make Revy laugh.

"Good one", she complimented, then her face, tone grew serious.

"Sit down, and get comfortable, this might take a while".

Naruto decided to sit the floor with his legs crossed, and Kubrikiribocho laying next to him. He took his jacket off, showing the red t - shirt he wore. It also showed his toned arms, a testament to his ability to carry the massive zanbato. Revy was atop her bed, hands, and feet bare.

"Pay attention, I'm only gonna say this once, and I ain't fucking repeating", Revy told Naruto, who nodded, and foucused on her.

Revy took out a lighter, and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag. She tilted her head up, and expelled the smoke.

"Seventy - seven years ago there was a war that managed to involve almost every single country in this world", Revy began her explanation, "this war is what we now call World War Two, since it is the second war to involve all of the major world powers here". Revy took another drag. Exhaling, she stared at Naruto.

"One of the countries involved was Japan. They were on the losers side, however", Revy leaned foward, "six months before the war ended they made a discovery, one that changed the world". She leaned back.

"While on patrol, a Japanese Navy vessel found the sinking wreckage of a small wooden transport boat the kind, that unknown to them, is used in the Elemental Nations". Naruto felt his heart rate start to climb. Were the Shibito...?

"While the boat sank", Revy continued, leaning back, knowing exactly what Naruto was thinking, "It's passenger did not, he walked on the water to patrolling ship, astonishing it's crew. They immediately brought him to their leader, back then Japan had an Emporer". Revy paused to take a drag from her cigarette. Once more she exhaled.

"At first, the Emporer wanted to execute the crew, and the man, thinking that the crew was shit-faced when they found the guy so, he ordered his samurai to kill them. They killed the crew, but when they tried to kill the man, he reacted in a very violent way", Revy told Naruto with a sadistic smile, and a psychotic look in her eyes. Naruto felt himself tense.

"He painted the floor crimson with those samurai, even used a low level jutsu or two, and only stopped when the Emporer clapped in approval. Walking up to the man, the Emporer had a proposal, "fight for Japan, and after the war is over, your reward would be amazing", of course the man took it after all", Revy decided to drop the bomb on her guest.

"What kind of Nuke-nin wouldn't?", she asked a wide-eyed Naruto with a sly smirk. Before Naruto could ask a question Revy cut him off.

"The nuke-nin was then asked a whole lot of questions, how was he able to move that fast? Where was he trained? How was he able to command the elements? Were there others like him? Were did he hail from?", Revy stopped to take a breath, "eventually after three months of planning, and trading information, it was time to send the nuke-nin on the battlefield". Revy's creepy smile, and psychotic look grew as she got off her bed, and got on her knees, and hands, giving Naruto a great view of he cleavage. She positioned her head right next to his ear. He could feel her hot breath on his skin. What the fuck was she doing?! Trying to kill him by making all his blood flow down?! If so, than it most certainly is working!

"He performed beautifully", Revy sensually whispered, causing him to shiver, much to Revy's silent amusement. He was so fun to fluster!

Revy then pulled her head back, and grabbed Naruto's scarlet face, and pulled it close to hers their eyes, and lips, a mere inch apart. Her amber orbs bored into his chunks of the dark night sky. Silence was between them, Naruto had gotten control over his face, and gave Revy a vicious glare. Her response was a smile, and an odd compliment.

"I love your eyes".

"What does that have to do with anything?", Naruto growled, temper starting to flare.

Revy kept smiling.

"I really do love them, or rather what's inside them".

"What the hell are you talking about"?

"The darkness, and pain within them is amazing", Revy revealed, "I... I have never seen anything like them. Tell me, are you a jinchuuriki", she asked with a knowing smirk. He was screwed.

Naruto knew better to lie to her.

"Yes..."

She tackled him him to the ground, and pressed her body against his, and placed her face next to his ear again, her arms holding his down by the wrists in a vice-grip.

"Which one"?

"... Kyūbi". Revy giggled in a low, creepy way before deciding to continue her explanation.

"I hope you don't mind but I'm much comfortable right now so we'll continue with the history lesson like this ok".

All Naruto could do was nod, knowing he should have stayed with Jiraiya, and not go with this crazy bitch.

" The Japanese were about to send the nuke-nin against a country on the opposite side, the U.S.A., when they got the biggest suprise of their lives when their nuke-nin was sent back with a note saying that basically said "fuck you, we have our own nuke-nin now. We're going to fuck you up", after that the U.S. dropped two atomic bombs on the Japanese cities of Nagasaki, and Hiroshima two months later ending the war", her voice had lowered, and become sultry.

"After the war, the two nuke-nin the U.S had went their separate ways, due to a disagreement between them, one was keen on using only Shinobi tactics, and weapons while the other wanted to combine the various types of combat that existed in this world with the ways of the shinobi. He was the first shinobi to pick up a gun, and use it in battle". It was starting to click in Naruto's head.

"Three years went by, then the two nuke-nin met once more, for one last fight", Revy removed her head from Naruto's ear, and was once more in Naruto's face, their less than an inch apart. Naruto was starting to worry Revy was going to rape him after she finished her explanation.

"The nuke-nin who believed in keeping tradition got his ass handed to him on a fucking golden plater, encrusted with diamonds", Revy's smile turned into a crazed grin, her fingernails cutting into his wrists. Naruto did not make a sound, knowing that if he showed weakness, things may go south. Real south.

"The winning nuke-nin, the one who adapted to the world, he no longer felt that shinobi was a fitting name for what he was", Revy's gaze burrowed into his.

"He decided to call what he had become-"

"Shibito", Naruto finished for her, much to Revy's delight.

"I knew you were a smart one", she complimented, "but it's gonna take a hell of alot more than that if your going to be one of us".

"What are you talking about", Naruto demanded, then it dawned on him.

""You mean", he started off, anticipation building. Was it really this easy? Had his plan worked?

"That's right, you little bastard", Revy confirmed, getting off of Naruto, and standing up.

"After the nuke-nin lost, to the first Shibito the two went their separate ways, yet again however,"Revy paused to help Naruto up into standing position, "the nuke-nin was pretty fucking pissed that he lost, so, like a pussy, he returned to the Elemental Nations to gather reinforcements to attack the Shibito".

Revy giggled again in the same creepy way, sending shivers down Naruto's spine.

"He got five A-rank, and one low S-rank nuke-nin to help, and it didn't do shit, the Shibito just ended up putting holes in them, sparing his "rival", Revy said the word with heavy sarcasm, "as an insult to him".

"Ok, how does this-" WHAM! THUD! "Ow, that fucking hurt"! Revy had given Naruto a mean right hook for interrupting her.

"Shut the fuck up till I finish or I'm cutting off your dick!", Revy snarled, holding a rather larger knife. Naruto paled, and immediately complied, causing the plum - haired woman to smirk.

"As I was saying before a little shit interrupted", Revy gave Naruto the evil eye,"the Shibito decided to also gather followers. In fact, pretty soon both the Shibito, and nuke-nin had assembled large groups, which at first worried this world until the country of Great Britain came up with an idea, they proposed letting the Shibito, nuke-nin stay- in exchange for doing missions for the governments of the world which both factions agreed too". Revy suddenly grabbed Naruto, and slammed him on her bed, pinning him down with her body.

"Soon", Revy continued as though nothing happened, "the nuke-nin, and Shibito started fucking, and growing in numbers, there are now about 630,243,117 Shibito, and nuke-nin in this world combined, with the majority being Shibito". She paused to let the information sink in.

"Soon, both factions started making hidden societies in this, with only the rich, and governments knowing of their existence. The Shibito are more or, less bands of mercenaries in every country, all fighting for territory. I myself am part of the group Lagoon Company, we have over 300 members". Revy paused for a breath.

'It's our turn to look patrol the waters of the veil, picking up whatever refugees we find, the Dom M.E.T.A of Japan ordered it actually", the woman had an expression of remembrance on her face. Naruto looked perplexed, and interested. Dom M.E.T.A? He recalled his captor saying it once before. Seeing Naruto's face Revy explained.

"There are four classifications of Shibito, first is the regular Shibito, second, the Greater Shibito, third, M.E.T.A class Shibito, and finally Dom M.E.T.A Shibito, they are the head Shibito of a single country, lead the most powerful group, and are the strongest Shibito in their country. Understand"? Naruto nodded, greatly interested, and somewhat frightened of these Dom M.E.T.A. He couldn't imagine someone that powerful to be able to rule an entire country.

Revy decided to stop the history lesson. She couldn't tell him everything, somethings about Shibito were meant to be discovered. Besides, now it was time to tell him the significance of him grabbing her gun.

"Naruto", she started seriously, getting his attention, "you may have wondered why the nuke-nin are weaker than Shibito if they also have access to guns, it's simple. A nuke-nin will not pick up a gun, they don't even want to touch them". Naruto was confused. Why not?

"It's not that they're afraid of guns", Revy started again, "no, it's a matter of pride. Even though we Shibito keep kicking their asses, the nuke-nin refuse to use guns since, to them, a gun is a handicap. A gun, still to them, is also an insult to nuke-nin due to it standing for our kind. However", once more she leaned in agonizingly close.

"They have seen what guns have done to us, and the price we pay for our power. A regular Shibito is at the same level as an S-rank shinobi who is borderline SS-rank". Naruto couldn't believe it! The typical run of the mill Shibito was stronger the most Kage!? What a minute. What was the price? Revy answered not a moment later.

"The price we pay... Is our sanity".

Naruto's entire body went cold as his blood froze. The price... Was sanity!?

"The stronger, and more powerful a Shibito get the more of their sanity they run the possibility of losing" Revy stared tracing shapes on Naruto's clothed chest, scaring him.

"I have lost about sixty five percent of my sanity", she openly admitted as if it didn't matter, "I'm a class Greater Shibito". Naruto really was ready to shit his pants. This chick was stronger than S-rank shinobi, was mostly bonkers, and had an explosive temper. They didn't even have words to describe how fucked he is if makes her go boom!

"Naruto", Revy broke through his thoughts,"I know your terrified but, it's actually not that bad, we Shibito care for each other, it's why we have groups. We know that talking to those who like us helps us stay sane. It's time though, you grabbed my gun. It's time to chose". She gave him a look that clearly said "This is a life altering decision".

"Chose now, are you going to stay Shinobi, or are you going to brave the risks, and embrace the ways of the Shibito? It's your choice". Naruto then heard the Kyūbi.

_**"Naruto... This isn't a simple choice. It's not like deciding a high-ranking mission or choosing a dangerous opponent to fight, this has your sanity, your very life, on the line", it warned, " I won't say anything more. This decision is yours, not mine, not Jiraiya's, not Kohona's, this is yours". **_

The kitsune left, having said it's piece.

Naruto's mind was a proverbial maelstrom of thoughts. Is this worth it? Can I really risk my sanity? How much of it am I willing to pay? What if lose it all? Will Jiraiya even want to be around me? He than asked himself a question that he did earlier that day.

Is this the the best way to gain the strength I need to protect myself when Konoha finds me? Naruto thought about everything that the residents of that hell hole put him through. All the sadness, rage, anger, sorrow... Betrayal...

Naruto knew what he had to do. To was the only way.

"Revy", Naruto started, his voice determined. Full of piss, and vigor.

He then said the words that would forever change him.

"I accept. I will become a Shibito".

His reply was a smile. And the woman smashing her mouth against his plunging her tongue past his lips. They stayed like that for thrity seconds. Him to shocked too move, while her tongue roamed his mouth. She seperated.

"Shibito believe that you have to have experienced sex at least once, because once your a Shibito, you forever have other Shibito after you", she explained to a red Naruto. He suddenly heard a zipper go down. His eyes went down to see Revy's hand in his pants. What the hell!? He's only thirteen, and she's at least twenty!? Oh, wait... Sixty five percent insane.

"Let's get started. After this, I'll give you two things to remember me by", the woman promised then smirked," though after this, you're always going to remember me". With that the time for talking was over.

**(AN: No lemon for you! I'm not ready for one of those!)**

-Next day. ten am-

Naruto opened his eyes. He was sore, feeling the effects of last night, with a faint blush. He could still feel her teeth on his skin.

An arm pulled his face to an awaiting set of lips.

This time, he immediately responded. It lasted for a minute before they parted.

"Look at you", Revy smirked, " last night you were a fucking blushing mess, and now your sucking face like a pro. Damn I'm good!"

The two climbed out of her bed, stretching their aching bodies. Naruto found that he had at least five bite marks on his body, concentrated around his scared back.

"I really do think that your back is fucking sexy", Revy called from across the room, putting on her clothes, boots, and guns.

Naruto also was getting dressed, "Thanks", he replied nonchalantly.

"Your perv companion should be awake, and is probably tearing apart this fucking ship looking for you" Revy stated, as if not important, "I'll take you to him, and then I'll give those two things I said I would last night, k?"

"Sure, long as last night statys our secret", Naruto responded. Revey walked over to him with a grin before cupping his cheek.

"You really were an amazing lover.. For a beginner", she teased before giving him a last tongue filled kiss. Naruto took the time to play with Revy's tits, much to the woman's pleasure, while they made out. If only Naruto's bastard ex-team could see him now.

-Konaha. Uchiha compound-

Sasuke woke up furious!

"Damn you Naruto! I've lost to you for the second time!" Sasuke was livid.

"How the fuck do you end up loosing your virginity first"!

-Haruno compound -

"Naruto... I'll kill you for loosing your virginity!", a pink-haired banshee screeched.

"Stop trying to impress me"!**(AN: Naruto screwed Revy... You aren't even in his subconscience anymore)**

-Hatake compound-

Kakashi couldn't believe it ... He played favorites with the wrong student!

"Naruto", the cyclops cried, waterfalls streaming down his face, " foooorrrrgiiiiivvvvvveeeeee mmmmmmeeeeeee"!

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh", a worthless stalker's voice cried, "someone stole Naruto's innocence! That was supposed to be mine! I'll murder her"!**(AN:have fun dying bitch)**

-back to Naruto, and Revy-

The two seperated, with odd looks on their faces. Naruto's hands were still under Revy's shirt, massaging her massive breasts.

"Ok", Revy started, "do you know if you had a stalker? Cause I felt one vowing to kill me".

Naruto tried to remember, he recalled someone with a indigo hair, and lavender eyes. Naruto tried remembering her name. Nope. Nothing. Nada.

"I think I did", Naruto answered unsure, "but I can't remember her name".

"Meh", Revy shrugged it off, " I'll just kill her if she tries me. Now get back to rubbing my tits, and I'll let you fuck me one last time". Naruto complied.

An hour late, the two found Jiraiya on deck in the fetal position, holding what appeared to be a photograph of a young Naruto, muttering, "I'm sorry", over, and over. Naruto was in a different pair of the clthes he's been in for the past six months, Revy was in her normal clothes. The ship was docked. It was time to say goodbye.

"Well", Naruto began, "I'll see you later".

"Hey brat", Revy called, "I haven't given you my parting gifts yet, close your eyes". Naruto did as instructed. He heard a belt unclasp, and felt something wrap around his waist followed by a clasp. He felt two weights hangIng on his sides.

"Ok, open them".

When he did, Naruto was astounded. On his hips were the exact same guns Revy had. Two modified Beretta 92fs. He looked up to thank her, than he noticed that her weapons were missing from her person.

_"No way, she didn't..."._

"Yes Naruto", Revy confirmed, closing her eyes, smiling, and putting her hand up to rest her head on her fingertips, "those are mine, you've done nothing but, impress me, and I can see it in your eyes, you're going to go fucking far as a Shibito. Those two are going to be the start of your firearm collection".

Naruto didn't know what to say so he merely nodded in thanks, turning to retrieve his mourning guardian. Revy saw Naruto kick Jiraiya in the head, and chuckled as she saw the perv bear hug the blonde. Her chuckling turned into amused laughter when Naruto took out one of the cutlasses, pointing it in a shocked Jiraiya's face. The site made everything click into Jiraiya's head. He returned to fetal position, hold a baby photo of Naruto saying "I'm sorry", vigorously, much too Naruto's annoyance. Eventually, Naruto started dragging the older man by his leg.

It wouldn't be until an hour later that Revy remember something critical that she hadn't taken the time to tell Naruto of.

"Shit! Shit! Shit", she cursed, hands pulling on her hair, "I forgot to teach him how to even load the damn things! Fffffffuuuuuuuuuucccccccckkkkkkkk"!

-Two days later. Shinto Teito. Maison Izumo.-

Aftet buying a book on firearm safety, and handling, Naruto, and Jiraiya found themselves in front of a boarding house in the early night. Jiraiya hadn't accepted Naruto's decision too become a Shibito but, he didn't stop him either. Naruto's reasons made scense, so Jiraiya was going to try to help him achieve his new goal. A day before they came to Shinto Teito, they were found by a Shibito who gave Naruto a cell phone, telling him that on it there's a number that'll show Naruto where to go in the city for Shibito training.

"Naruto", Jiraiya turned to his charge, " I'm going to see is you can stay here for while, don't worry I know the owners, so unlike the population of this world they know about shinobi, and Shibito". Naruto relaxed at that.

Jiraiya knocked twice.

"I'm coming", a feminine voice called from within.

The sound of a door unlocking, and opening was heard.

Standing at the doorway was a woman of unearthly beauty. Her garb consisted of a traditional miko consisting of purple hakama, a white haori with a sash for a belt, with wooden sandles. She had fair skin, and brown eyes, her was waist - length, and her short bangs were in hime style. She recognized Jiraiya right away inviting them in.

Jiraiya asked Naruto if he wanted to sleep, which the teenager was grateful for. He hadn't exactly processed his time becoming a Shibito throughly yet, and he had a lot on his mind. He had plans he needed to make, thing to learn. Naruto would start it tomorrow. He was showed to room by the inn owner, Miya if he remembered correctly, after thanking Naruto removed his clothes, and weapons, laying Kubrikiribocho next to him.

"Goodnight", Naruto told the blade, "tomorrow we start a new life".

_"Chu chu ha ha "_

"Miya it's good to see you again-"

"Jiraiya", Miya demanded, "tell me? Why is that child's eyes... Exactly the same as that thing's".

Jiraiya knew exactly what Miya meant, and he didn't like it.

"Don't you dare compare Naruto to that woman", Jiraiya growled at Miya, shocking her. She knew she made a mistake then.

"I'm sorry", Miya apologized, "these past few months have been hard". Jiraiya sighed, rubbing his eyes with using his hands.

"Trust me, I know", he stated, then looked around, "hey... Where's Takehito"?

Tears started running down Miya's face as she told Jiraiya. After her tale he was crestfallen.

"Damn it...He didn't have too sacrifice himself ", Jiraiya swore, "Miya if you need anything I'm here... Permanently".

The woman wiped her tears with her sleeve, thanking Jiraiya. Then her eyes grew curious, permanently?

"Jiraiya", why are you here", Miya inquired, "who is that boy? Please, tell why his eyes reflect the darkness of midnight itself"?

Jiraiya sighed, "Miya, get comfortable,this is gonna take a few".

He told her everything. Naruto's life, Jiraiya, and Dai's watching him from the shadows, Naruto's betrayal by Konoha, what Jiraiya knew of Naruto's time alone as a nuke-nin. He even told her of Naruto's recently becoming a Shibito. It left her shell - shocked. Once more Miya was crying.

"How could they.., do that to a child", she sniffled out, her head turning to the direction Naruto's room was.

"I know", Jiraiya growled, still angry about it, his fist clenching, "Miya... I know you might not be ready for this but I need someone to watch him. Naruto's unstable", Jiraiya admitted the last part sadly, "he hides it well but, his eyes are all the proof needed".

Miya stared at Jiraiya. He was a mess. He had large, dark rings around his eyes, and under them were big bags. His hair was messier than usual, and his clothes were dirty. Jiraiya needed a break. Miya remembered how she first met Jiraiya.

It was fifthteen years ago. Takehito had found him bleeding, on the surface of the water near Kamikura Island. After fishing him out of the water, and giving him a few days to recover, the man immediately shocked them with his powers. Soon, Jiraiya had become friends with Takehito, and Miya eventually warmed up to him... Even if Jiraiya was the one who corrupted Matsu, and turned her into a pervert. Damn Icha Icha.

Jiraiya was starting to dall asleep when Miya got out of memory lane. She looked at him, turned to the room where the extremely scared child slept, and remembered his story. As much as it hurt her to admit, she hadn't suffered a fraction of what Naruto had.

"Jiraiya", she called a bit loudly, enough to wake him up. He jumped a bit, then looked at Miya, seeing the determined look on her face.

"Naruto can stay as long as he pleases", she declared, "but, I want to try to help him".

Jiraiya smiled lightly, Miya was in for it.

'Miya..", Jiraiya shook his head, "you have your work cut out for you, try not to push too hard, or you'll lose him, and don't interfere with his Shibito business".

Miya was about to object when Jiraiya raised his hand.

"He knows what he's doing, I don't like it but, I'm willing to trust him on this".

Miya looked uncertain but, she trusted Jiraiya's judgment on serious matters.

She stood up.

"It's late", she told Jiraiya, "stay here tonight, tomorrow we'll talk more".

Telling Jiraiya good night, Miya went to her own bed, thinking about how she could help Naruto. She saw the monster that was forming within him. She wanted to stop it before it seized control because what she saw...

**CUT! CHAPTER 4 OVER!**

**Wow! Some serious shit went down in this bitch. We have the Shibito introduced into the story, and Miya's introduction! As you may have noticed this chapter has a different title, that's because next chapter, I'm doing something that makes it completely wrong to call it "Uzumaki and the Wagtails". What you ask? Not telling, read next chapter.**

**I know you guys are gonna have a shit ton of questions for me about this chapter so I'm going to wait a week for your questions to cumulate then I'll post a Q &amp; A chapter k? I will answer one question here though, yes the Shibito are going to be a huge factor in this story, and their history, and culture will be revealed more in depth as the story goes on. Oh, and this will be the only chapter with Revy in it. Stay tuned.**

**Poll results: today the poll ends so here's the order you guys chose!**

**Winner: RWBY- This'll be fun! Look foward to "Legacy of the Mist Demon: Grimm Hunter"**

**Second place: bleach.**

**Third place: Rosario Vampire **

**Fourth: Fairy Tale**

**Welp that's all for now. Next chapter Naruto, and Miya will begin interacting with each other, and I'm telling you guys rigyt now, MIYA WON'T BE NARUTO'S SEKIREI, she has a different role which will be revealed next chapter. there will be a time skip, and Naruto will wing his first Sekirei after time skip. Ok now, I'm going to go edit all the chapter titles to match this one. Read &amp; review. In the long run it helps you. Flamers get lost or I'll sick Revy on ya!**

**Revy: Grey-blueflames you shithead! You turned me into a fucking pedo, and had gave my precious cutlasses to some blonde idiot! It time to fucking die!**

**Um, goodbye readers! Time to use the ultimate Shibito art! Hop into a souped up 1968 Dodge Charger R/T, and drive it like ya stole it no Jutsu!**

**VROOOOOMMMMMM!**

**Revy: GET BACK HHHHHHEEEEEERRRRRREEEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 5

Shibito Ashikabi: Legacy of the Mist Demon

Normal speech /_thoughts /flashback _

**Demonic speech/**_**thoughts **_

**summon speech/**_**summon thoughts **_

_Kubrikiribocho echo/synthesized voice _

Jutsu Translations at the bottom

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto or Sekirei franchises. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Sekirei belongs to Sakurako Gokurakuin.**

Chapter 5: Four years later

-five months before canon Sekirei starts-

The sun was setting on the city of Shinto Teito, painting the sky a myriad of colors. The prominent being a deep red - orange, with a vivid violet streaking across the lower sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, further enhancing the beauty of the dying day. The sun had almost finished setting, steadily going down. Many citizens watched the daily occurrence, appreciating the gorgeous display, some even taking photos. Yes, the masses enjoyed sunsets. For one person however, the setting sun meant his time was almost up.

As the darkness of night descended, devouring the daylight, a figure could be seen tearing through the streets, sidewalks, alleys, anything to stay within the lessening light. It was if he was trying to catch up with the sun, desperate to stay in the dimming light. The figure was a male that had a build more on the runner side. It made sense considering how much ass he was hauling. The watching citizens joked that his girlfriend was pissed at him, and he was rushing to fix things or, perhaps one of those "Shibito" fairy tale beings that some people claimed to exist was after him. How laughable, their ignorance.

_"Come on, come on faster"!_

The singular thought reverberated in the fleeing man's mind. It was all that he could think as he ran.

_"Come on, come on faster"!_

He looked over his shoulder, towards the buildings, and his eye widened. A black figure was stalking him from the roofs. It was waiting for black to completely dominate the sky before it struck. Before it would turn his body into a bloody stain on the street. The terrifying part was that the figure was easily matching his pace, despite how fast he was going. The figure didn't even seem to be winded, while the running man was drenched in his sweat.

_"No... Please", _pleaded the fleeing man as the night increased it's consumption of the day, the sky becoming darker, and darker. Looking around he noticed that he was near the main bridge leading out of the city. The realization that he could escape gave the man's legs a second wind, making him move past his limit. He didn't notice that nobody was around him or anywhere near the area.

_"I'm going to live... I'm going to-_

SQUELCH! The man was so consumed by the high of the thought of survival that he failed to see that night had taken over, and that his time was up. Since the dead are not aware, and unable to feel anything, the recently deceased couldn't feel the short knife sticking out of his spine, severing his spinal cord. The handle was all that was visible, it's grip, and circular loop sticking out. As the body fell, the light of the crescent moon reflected on a thin line that was wrapped a few times around the loop of the knife.

A wire.

The black figure was on the ground, shaking it's head in dissatisfaction, in the shadow provided by the bridge's arch. It brought it's hand up, the light of the moon revealing the connected wire, forming a partial fist, the index, and fore fingers sticking up. The hand was suddenly covered by an a dark blue glow that traveled through the wire entering the body via the knife. Blue sparks immediately erupted from the weapon, cascading all over the corpse. In a matter of seconds not even ash remained. The figure yanked on the wire, bringing it back to him, along with the knife. Holding the knife in one hand, the figure reached upwards, and put it's hand up to the side of it's head. Pressing a finger on it's ear, the figure spoke.

"The job's done", a monotone male voice informed the person listening on the other end of the communications device. The voice, despite it's hollowness, was identifiable as belonging to a young man possibly in his mid - to - late teens, having a deep tone.

"Target's dead".

_"Excellent"_, a disguised voice sounded from the device, _"your payment is being wired into the account now... Done. You must be proud of yourself, especially considering that was the last person apart of the, now dead, Shibito faction_ Reaper_ who knew the location of the rebuilt Tsar nuclear bomb._

The figure snorted.

"He was a rich pig who was in over his head", the male stated coolly, "Reaper used him for financial aid, nothing more, nothing less, besides he wasn't of Shibito blood. He had no value combat wise. All that matters is that the bomb is under my personal guard". The male was now a few steps away from being within the moonlight, and was moving to enter it.

_"It appears I've forgotten about that tidbit... It doesn't matter, though I must ask you a question. _Reaper _was the last faction able to stand against yours, the _Arashikage (Stormshadow). _You probably figured out my question, after all, you're at the top of your class at Shinto Teito High. _The figure had stepped into the moonlight, revealing his appearance.

Black boots, and cargo pants, held up by a slate gray belt, adorned his legs. Strapped onto his lower right calf, a little above the ankle was a black tactical knife. Attached to the gray belt on his sides were equally gray, quick-draw holsters, held within them were two stainless steel handguns with ivory grips. Inlaid on the grips was the Jolly Roger of the infamous pirate Calico Jack. An open gray trench coat was on top of a black muscle shirt that had two bandoilers in an "X" over his chest, one holding ammo magazines, and the other carrying high caliber sniper rounds. On his right wrist was a brace that held shotgun shells, and on his hands were wearing fingerless backed by shiny, silvery titanium. The hood of his trench was up, and completely covered his hair save for a few blond strands sticking out. His face, neck, and nose were covered by a black mask that had a large grin. Covering his eyes was a pair of gray tinted snowboarding goggles.

Strapped diagonally on to the Shibito's back was a massive sword with a long handle. It was black in color, having a silver cutting edge. Near the blade's bottom was a semicircle cut out, and near the top was another cut out however, this one was positioned halfway in the sword's width. The length of the blade itself was at least six feet, the handle adding another foot. Below the sword running parallel was a large high - caliber sniper rifle painted black that had a large scope, a Barret M82A1 to be exact. Parallel above the sword was a gray AK-47 assault rifle with a Red Dot sight, and a shotgun attachment on the underbarrel.

"Would that question be how does it feel to be the leader of the strongest Shibito faction in Shinto Teito?", He asked, reaching up with his free hand, using it remove the hood over his head. Once done, he shook his head letting his mid-back length hair go over his hood. The mostly blonde hair was smooth going down, with lilac tips starting an inch or so before the spiky ends. The top of his blonde hair was mostly well kept, with a few bangs in front of his eyes, all colored lilac.

_"Yes"_, was the simple confirmation.

Lightly chuckling, the male removed his goggles, showing tan skin, and closed eyes. They suddenly snapped open, showing that his eyes were mismatched, one being dark midnight blue, while the other was a dark brown.

"When I started, I was thirteen" the Shibito started, " I was almost shot in the head by the same woman who made me solidify my decsision to join the Shibito, and give me my first firearms", he rubbed one of the holstered pistols fondly, " now in just four years, I've completed my training, am the leader of my own faction, and now I own Shinto Teito". He stopped to take a breath.

"I've never felt so alive!", he practically screamed.

_"Yes, most Shibito would feel the same way. It's time to say goodbye for now, we will contact you if we have need for the _Arashikage's _services. Farewell, Naruto Asama._

There was a soft click, signaling that the call was done. Naruto turned to face the city behind him. The grin under his mask matched the one above.

Shinto Teito... Was now officially the playground of Naruto Asama, The Legacy of the Mist Demon!

_"Warning! Warning! Someone is calling"!_

Naruto, looked down, patting his pockets, the ring tone beginning to repeat itself.

_"Warning! War"-_

Click. "Hello".

There was the barely audible sound of a voice on the other end.

"Oh, we're out of milk?", Naruto told the person on the other end.

"Yes, I'm done with my assignment, could you get the gang together, I got great news". Naruto had jumped onto a nearby roof.

"Yeah, I'll get it, see ya soon. Love you".

Naruto hanged up, and put his phone, a gray Samsung, on the ground. He rolled up his right sleeve, showing a wave patterned wrist-band tattoo, which started glowing a dark blue. A Naruto - sized plume of smoke appeared, and disappeared quickly, showing the bi - haired Shibito in a very different outfit, and without any of his weapons.

Naruto's feet were covered by gray on black Vans, with blue jeans on his legs. Holding up the jeans was a gray belt. His upper body was garbed with a slate gray colored, unzipped, hoodie that had a black storm cloud on the back. The symbol of the Arashikage, Naruto's faction. Around Naruto's neck was Zabuza's scratched forehead protector, turned to the right. Naruto wore it as a memento to the person who taught him to create the way he would live his life. Shibito don't have nindos, they just live the way they want.

Naruto was without his mask, showing his face to the world. It had no blemishes at all, and appeared to chiseled from stone, having no baby-fat at all. Naruto's facial features had changed much from what they were four years ago, before, it had been rounder, and when Naruto had his hair dyed red, he thought he looked like a tomato, now it was much more angular, now he had a regal look. His whisker marks had got longer, and straightened, stopping right before his ear.

He had physically changed that much.

A sake loving wind flower had called him a "Bishonen".

Naruto picked his phone, placing it in his pants pocket. He then walked towards the edge of the building, it was about five stories, and looked around, checking for any on lookers. Though he found it odd nobody was around, he didn't put much thought into it as he jumped down, landing perfectly on his feet. He started to walk towards a street sign to figure out exactly where he was.

"Ah, so I'm only fifthteen minutes away from a market if I walk". He began walking to the store.

He knew the entire layout of the city, after all, he had been planning on making Shinto Teito the territory of the Arashikage when he first started it. It also was handy for finding all those hidden food treasures in the city, Naruto had become a massive food lover thanks to a certain lilac - haired landlady. A small, fond smile came on the lilac - tipped Shibito's face. That women...

He owed her everything, she was truly the most precious person to him. It was funny, how much their bond had grown, Naruto's, and Miya's. The first couple of weeks were awkward between the two, both sides contributing to the problem. Naruto, with his severe trust issues, and his unorthodox training schedule. He would be randomly called at various times throughout the week each time different than the last. The training to prepare him for life as a Shibito was- in a word- hell. Naruto couldn't remember how many nights, and days he would wake up back at Izumo, sometimes covered in bandages like a mummy, or with his injuries still being cleaned, and wrapped by either a near - hyperventilating Toad Sage or, a very,_ very _concerned, and teary Miya.

The land lady's contribution to the awkwardness was her worry over Naruto becoming like "her". They had the same look in thier eyes, and from what Jiraiya had informed Miya of, Naruto held a power FAR superior to her's. It didn't help that Naruto was being trained by people who are capable of(some already have, the Dom M.E.T.A.) surpassing herself in combat. Miya had seen the darkness within him, and was promptly alarmed. One of "her" was bad enough, the world didn't need another, or worse for them to meet...

Naruto shook his head to stop that train of thought, shuddering at what might have become of himself. He was glad Miya had managed to get through to him. It was thanks to some advice she gave him. Since that little event over the course of a year, they had gone from complete, and total strangers, to Miya becoming something that Naruto never thought he would have, something that he had thought was forever lost to him the night he was born...

Jiraiya had noticed the two becoming closer, recognized the signs, such as when Miya stay up at night, unable to sleep due to worry when Naruto's Shibito training required him at those times, and when he was home, she would constantly dot on Naruto more than the others.

Other signs included certain looks, such as the ones of pride Miya would get when Naruto overcame any obstacles in his way, both in regards to his Shibito training, and in his secular education. Two months after arriving in Shinto Teito, the Japanese government had set up an identity for Naruto, complete with medical records, and everything else the government would have on regular people, enrolling him in online classes to get him up to Japan's education standards. His calmer mind enabled Naruto to catch up in a acceptable amount of time, allowing him to enroll in regular school. He was now in his final year at Shinto Teito High.

When Naruto was home, he learned to cook, and how to use a katana but, much to the swordwomen's disappointment, Naruto stuck with Kubikiribocho as his main sword. He did keep a katana sealed into a tattoo on his wrist though should the need for a smaller sword arise.

Naruto smiled more in Miya's company, and as he spent more time around the kind women, the more the walls he built around himself broke. He let her in, allowing Miya to start the process of healing his shattered heart. She was well aware of the atrocities that Konoha has committed against him thanks to Jiraiya, Miya down to this day held half a mind to retrieve her longsword, go to that traitorous village, and promptly level it. She even asked Naruto if he would mind her acting on that impulse. The former leader of the first Discipline Squad had gone into detail about her past with Naruto, he knew _exactly _what she's done. He didn't judge her for it, which she was thankful for. It was something else had enabled their bond to grow, the acceptance of each other's seperate pasts.

Naruto would come to her for help with problems ranging from simply being unable to make a small decision, to asking her for help on serious problems, one such problem involving keeping a level head in the middle of a firefight. Miya sparred with Naruto often, improving his Ken-jutsu, speed, and overall strength. He progressed immensely, creating various techniques for the Raiuton. She often praised him for his skills but, also taught him the importance of humility, reminding him that she could pulverize both him, and Jiraiya. Miya wasn't being mean, she just didn't want him to get himself killed because of arrogance.

Naruto had now finished walking to the store. Going inside, he allowed his trip down memory lane to continue. The bicolor haired shibito couldn't keep the smile off his face as the memories that lead to him gaining his most treasured bond started playing in his mind. It was these events that would lead up to what caused his altered, and rather unique appearance.

The events that would lead to his favorite bond occured three years ago, when Naruto had accompanied Miya to the store, an older woman, who was the cashier, complimented Miya on, "doing an excellent job on rising a child", upon seeing Naruto's politeness, and good behavior. The odd comment lead to Miya explaining that she was only Naruto's landlady, and he had simply offered to help her with groceries. Though, while explaining Miya had felt it was wrong to say Naruto wasn't her son, even though it was true. Naruto had the same feelings but, also didn't know why. Miya, and him got along great so, and were great friends. So...

Why did it hurt for her to say she wasn't his mother?

Once they left though the awkwardness that originally existed between the two came back, and brought confusion with it. The walk back to Mansion Izumo had been tense, with an unwelcome silence.

Naruto, and Miya couldn't even make eye contact with each other. Once there Naruto retreated to his room, while Miya simply sat on a mat, trying to make sense of her feelings. At first, Miya thought she was reacting to Naruto but, quickly shot that theory down. While she was fond of him, Miya didn't show any of the signs of a reaction towards the younger blonde which, and her feelings were more along the lines of regret, and emotional pain. She felt as if a burning stake had plunged into her heart, with the flame still burning. She was utterly lost. Why was she feeling like this?

It was then that Jiraiya had arrived at her inn, using the key Miya lent him to unlock the door. He knew something was up when he sensed the tension in the air. Seeing Miya sitting on a mat with an expression that was partially confused but, mostly distress confirmed it.

Tapping the clearly distressed woman on the shoulder, Jiraiya inquired what was wrong, his voice, and face full of concern. Miya began explaining what happened at the store, the old woman's comment, ending it ten minutes later by telling Jiraiya the negative emotions that plagued her mind. She then asked Jiraiya if he could give any help, or advice to her. She had no idea what was going on. Why was her heart in turmoil? Jiraiya stared at her for a second.

Jiraiya smiled lightly, and asked Miya to come to his office tomorrow. He wanted her to rest a bit, and gather her thoughts. He then quietly reminded her that Naruto could probably hear them, and this was a discussion that should be held in private. After seeing her nod in understanding, the toad sage went to check on Naruto.

Naruto paid for a gallon of milk, and a candy bar with a Coke for the walk back to Izumo. Once he exited the store, he thought about the conversation he had with Jiraiya that night. All his godfather, yes Naruto knew about that, asked him about his feelings regarding Miya, and the incident at the store. When Naruto gave his answers, Jiraiya had smiled, stood up, and left but, not before telling Naruto he was going to get back to Naruto on the subject once he found a solution to Naruto, and Miya's confusion. Naruto nodded, not knowing what was going on in the sage's head.

Naruto stopped walking, closed his eyes, and opened his other senses to the world around him. The night air was cool, and smelt crisp with a hint of the emissions from motor vehicles. He heard mostly nothing except for the usual-

_"Wait... There"._

The dual-tone haired Greater Shibito had picked up the sounds of a fight, and upon closer examination, noticed that an energy that was _not _chakra being used. He smirked.

_"Sekirei"._

There were two to be precise, one seemed to be unwinged, while the other was going full blast meaning that one was winged. The difference in power level between the two is what tipped him off. Naruto frowned.

Why would a winged Sekirei bother themselves with an unwinged one? Unless...

_**"Naruto", **_boomed the Tailed Beast within him.

_**"There is a ningen up there. One with rather nasty intent for the unwinged Sekirei".**_

Over the years, Naruto, and the fox have learned to get along quite well, with the kitsune telling Naruto it's name, Kurama.

_"Ara, ara", _Naruto thought, a very calm expression on his face. An expression that made Kurama give a sick grin. Poor monkey.

Naruto sealed away the groceries in a seal on the inside of his jacket. He then was once more consumed by smoke. When it disapated, the teen was donned in his Shibito outfit, his body completely hidden from veiw by the clothes, mask, and goggles. Kubikiribocho, and his guns were all present, and definitely already locked, and loaded.

_"And I thought all I had to do was get milk. Oh well, it appears someone needs their beastly urges to be put down"._

Using his custom Shunshin, he dissappeared in a dark, gray storm cloud. Someone was about to be put into a world of hurt!

Reappearing on the top of a taller building next to the one that the Sekirei, and Ashikabi were on top of, Naruto knew everything Miya knew about the Sekirei plan, and when Matsu, Sekirei N.02, came to Izumo seeking asylum after fleeing from M.B.I., he had taken full advantage of her skills as a technology-type Sekirei. He had studied rules, and had took extra care to memorize unsavory practices that Ashikabies may have formed.

Naruto knelt down, putting a hand on his knee as he began to examine the situation. From his vantage point, he spotted the two Sekirei, and the Ashikabi. It was clear which Sekirei had the Ashikabi seeing as how she was standing a couple feet away from the average height looking man. Across the flat top of the building, on her hands, and knees, panting heavily was the unwinged one. Before her laid the shattered remains of a red staff. Unlike the other two, Naruto kept staring at her, taking in her appearance.

Her long, dark green hair was currently in bad need of a wash thanks to the red blood coating the longer strands, and staining the white parts of her rather revealing blue, and white belly top that stopped just under her large assets. The source of the crimson liquid was the long, deep gouge on her right arm. Her entire midriff, and belly were exposed letting Naruto see the deep cuts on her left side. Her dark gloves were in tatters but, enough was left of them for him to see that they ended about an inch before her armpits. On her waist were a pair of blue bloomers, stockings held up by a garter, and her outfit was finished by black, thigh length boots.

Her head was down preventing Naruto from seeing her eyes but, not the tears that were falling on the roof from her face.

When Naruto heard clapping, he turned his attention to the man. And immediately Naruto sneered behind his mask. The fool was all dressed up in some kind of pure white suit that hurt to look at. His head was turned around so Naruto couldn't see anything except his brown hair. His Sekirei was dressed, in three words, like a stripper.

She wore a checkered, purple, and yellow out that exposed the center of her large cleavage, portions of her midriff, sides, arms, even her outer thighs were exposed! The skimpy outfit was held together by a metal ring located a little bit under her breasts. Short gloves, and black, thigh length boots completed her clother. Her skin was tan, while her black hair was less than an inch long. She was standing sideways with her head pointing to her right, keeping an eye on the green haired Sekirei.

Her master had stopped clapping, striding towards the downed Sekirei like he had just accomplished something praiseworthy.

_"You beat an unwinged Sekirei, one who can't hope to win against a winged one. Congrats on- WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT ASS THINK HE'S DOING"!?_

The ass in question had just knelt down, grabbing the downed Sekirei's chin , and pulling her face up, letting Naruto see her cool blue eyes that were filled with tears. The intention he had was clear.

He was going too forcibly wing that Sekirei.

_CHU CHU HA HA!_

_**"NARUTO GET DOWN THERE, AND HANG THAT FUCKER WITH HIS INTESTINES"!**_

I stand corrected. He was going to be brutally murdered.

Naruto launched from his perch like a ballistic missile, completely destroying that section of building rather loudly. When Naruto landed in the middle of the roof where the Sekirei were, creating large spiderweb cracks in it that engulfed the entire roof. The man turned around, spotting Naruto, and threw a furious glare at the Shibito. How dare he inturupt him!?

"Ichiya!", the man shouted, the stripper looking Sekirei stepped up, cracking her knuckles with a dark grin on face.

"Tear him-"

He didn't get to finish as a purple, and black aura formed around Naruto, freezing all three in their terrified places as a murderous intent choked the air. From within the cloud an image started to form.

CLANK!

An armored leg landed on the cracked roof, the limb ending in three vicious talons. Slowly an armored figure walked out, it's blue armor plating shining in the moonlight. It's right arm was deformed, and seemingly comprised of flesh mixed with metal, ending in a three fingered claw. It's armored torso was split in the middle by a jaw that had a purple, glowing ball of energy in the center of it, jagged, shark-like teeth lining both halves of the body. The figure's helm had a red, pointed spike going out the middle of the forehead, the slit forming the visor showed glowing red eyes in the black space. The scariest part of the figure was what it was holding in it's normal, metal, claw tipped left gauntlet.

The metal was a polished red that made the blade look like it was bloodstained. The butt end of the sword ended in a small spear point, with small axe like protrusions came out of both sides. The handle seemed to be bone, and metal whereas the guard seemed to be made of rock, and had six symmetric spikes jutting out, four forming an X, while the other two pointed diagonally at the bottom, away from the blade. The most eye catching feature of the sword was in the center of the guard, where the blade connected to the handle.

A purple eye that had a bright, fiery slit for a pupil.

"W-w-what th-the hell is th-that"!? Ichiya stuttered out, face a mask of horror, while her body was shaking like a leaf. Her Ashikabi couldn't take it, so he fainted, pissing his pants in the process.

The walking nightmare began advancing towards the frozen three, eyes burning with hatred but, Ichiya snapped out of her unmoving state, and grabbed her unconscious Ashikabi. She high - tailed it out of there, leaving behind the petrified unwinged Sekirei. She was still on her hands, and knees but, managed to pick her head up. Her eyes locked with the grotesque knight's, knowing that she had no chance of getting out alive.

The contrary however, proved to happen as the azure knight faded away into nothing, the murderous intent gone as well. Her body gave out on her, collapsing under the stress, and blood loss. Blackness started to claim her vision. She turned her head sideways so she could see the one who had summoned that... Thing, and prevented her from being forcibly winged walking towards her. For some reason despite what she just saw him do, she felt... Safe. He reached her after a few seconds, and knelt down, taking a medical kit out of his gray trench coat.

"It's ok now", he spoke softly, despite how baritone his voice was. He immediately opened up the kit, started to clean her cuts, and bind them. The black continued to engulf her vision as the man lifted her up, holding her bridle style. Her eyes became half - lidded.

"It's fine", came the soft, comforting voice, "you can sleep. You'll wake up".

Sekirei Number 16, Toyotama finally lost consciousness in the arms of the Greater class Shibito, Naruto Asama as he began flying across rooftops at a speed approaching that of sound.

Both were unaware of the just how life - changing their meeting would become. For both of them.

**CUT! CHAPTER 5 OVER!**

**Hello people! I know for a fact half of you are ready to ready to jump me for taking this long too post but, hear me out first! As some of you may know while I was writing the next chapter of my other story Shadow Hunter, I looked back at previous chapters, and didn't like them. So, I decided to rewrite that story. That was one thing preventing me from continuing with Shibito Ashikabi, the other was that I wasn't sure how to describe the events leading up to Naruto's mismatched eyes, and lilac tips, hell, I didn't even finish that this chapter! Rest assured however, I will finish that explanation next chapter. **

**Now that that's settled, a bit of clarification. Naruto does know the Hanya thing but, instead I decided to try something new, and have him summon up various knights from video games, and animes that look scary as hell. Why? The "having Naruto know Miya's Hanya, or have it be Kurama's giant fox form" is overdone.**

**So! Who can goes the Knight that Naruto summoned to scare off Ichiya, and her Ashikabi? Answer in the reviews!**

**Read, and review people! Your options matter to me!**

**Grey-blueflames burning out! **


	8. Chapter 6 pt 1

**Shibito Ashikabi : Legacy of the Mist Demon **

Normal speech / _thoughts _

**Demonic speech / **_**thoughts **_

_Kubikiribocho echo /electronic voice _

**AN: I'M SORRY! PUT AWAY THE GUNS, AND TORCHES! I haven't been able to update in a while because school has been kicking my flaming ass these past few months. I know it's a cliché excuse but, in my case, it's a good one! The school I go to doesn't have block scheduling so I see my teachers every day BUT, I also have twice the tests, and exams. Plus, I had higher level classes starting off this year, so there's having more homework which means less time to think, much less write! That's the end of my whining. **

**I hate to do this but, in order to post more often, I'm going to write chapters around 5000 to 7000 words. I'd love to write longer ones but, the amount of school work I get won't permit it. That being said I'm splitting the explanation behind Naruto's new look between this chapter, and the next. That's enough stalling, read the bloody chapter!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Naruto or Sekirei franchises. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and Sekirei belongs to Sakurako Gokurakuin. **

**Story start!**

Chapter 6: First Feather, and Bonding pt. 1

-the morning after Naruto rescued Toyotama -

Toyotama groaned as her light, blue eyes fluttered open - only to shut as the blinding brightness of the sun hit them. Groggily, the green - haired Sekirei sat up, and yawned. After that, she looked down to see that her body was on a fuuton, with a white blanket covering said body, located inside of a plain, brown, traditional-style room that had a window. Her eyes, and face showed confusion.

_"... Where am I "? _

The events of last night had replayed endlessly in her dreams, and her wounds now sent pulses of agitation. Laying back down to settle her irritated gouges, she figured this is were that mysterious(, and scary) individual, who warded off that traitorous Ichiya, and her vile Ashikabi, had taken her for medical treatment.

_"Not bad...", _judged Toyotama when she started to inspect the bandages wrapped around the lacerations on her arm, and left lower flank. She was a bit annoyed by the forest green kimono she had on bu- wait a minute. Kimono? Toyotama looked at her bandages one more time, noticing that they were bare of blood. Her eyes narrowed. Last night she was bleeding like a pig getting butchered, so white bandages were impossible unless he...

Toyotama looked under the kimino again, noticing that she was wearing a blue sports bra, NOT her preferred belly top. That confirmed her suspicion right there. Toyotama didn't wear bras, so there was only one explanation as to why one was on her now.

That "Savior" of her's stared at her body while she was unconscious, stared at something that only Toyotama's fated-one was allowed to see. That caused feminine rage to build up within her, so much so, that it was highly detectable to those who were able to sense those kinds of emissions.

The owner of Izumo Inn, where Toyotama was unknowingly healing at, happened to be one of those people. Some of the others were located about 300 feet down in the earth, and were under strict orders to monitor Izumo Inn, and protect said owner.

When she sensed the growing hostility, Miya Asuma quickly rushed to the room where it originated, knowing exactly what was going on. She also knew that the ones located 300 feet below her home didn't, and were rather... Trigger happy. In order to prevent her beloved Inn from figuratively becoming swiss cheese, it was inperitive that the hostility cease. Once at the door, the landlady made her way into the room.

Toyotama's attention was grabbed when the door to her room opened, and a shapely, reddish brown - eyed, lilac - haired woman in a miko outfit, with a worried expression came in.

"Are you alright? Are you in any pain", she asked, her voice sounding like a mother caring for her child.

"Do you need me to rewrap your gashes again "?

After seeing the woman, Toyotama considerably calmed down. Perhaps she jumped to the wrong conclusion. Toyotama looked at the unknown woman.

"No", She answered politely, "I'm fine".

"Well then, since you're up, do you want me to bring you something to eat"?

Toyotama gave a curt nod.

" Yeah, I'm hungry". The answer was casual, though polite. Toyotama didn't want to be rude to someone who helped her when she needed it. The woman gave Toyotama a warm smile.

"There are some leftovers from breakfast, I'll heat them up, and bring them to you ". With that said , the lilac - haired woman started to leave before turning around.

"My name is Miya Asuma", she introduced herself with a small smile.

"Welcome to Izumo Inn".

Toyotama returned the smile.

"Toyotama", was her simple reply.

"Thanks for taking care of me. There was a man who brought me here, did he give you his name"? She highly doubted that Miya knew but, hey! Worth a shot.

"Of course I know his name", the landlady responded, causing Toyotama's eyebrow to arch up in surprise.

"It's Naruto", Miya informed Toyotama, "he's my son".

If one could see the inside of Toyotama's head, they would see all the little Toyo chibies stop whatever it is they were doing, disbelief written across all of their cute, chubby, little faces.

Back in the real world, Miya couldn't help but, giggle as she closed the door. Toyotama was currently frozen in shock, her eyes imitating a goldfish, and mouth formed into a perfect "O". Miya proceeded to head down to head back downstairs, softly chuckling to herself. Once at the bottom of the steps, the landlady hurried to the kitchen. Firstly, to reheat some food for her healing guest. Secondly, Miya still needed to prepare her inn for a family reunion. There were preparations that needed to be made! Dishes to be made!

In under an hour, Jiraiya would be home!

-Shinto Teito International Airport-

"Ah, home, sweet home".

The sentence was spoken by a rather tall man in his late fifties, with long, spiky white hair, tan skin, coal black eyes that had two small red tear trails coming down from them. He was wearing an expensive, two-piece, black Italian suit, with a dark red tie. Strapped onto his right wrist was a very _expensive _black, and gold, large - faced watch that had black Roman numerals replacing the numbers. Despite valiant protest, the older man wore shiny, black dress shoes; the attire gave the man an opulent, gentleman vibe. Looking around, Jiraiya noticed all the stares directed at him, some jealous, while the rest were indifferent.

_"Man, this place is packed tighter than a can of sardines"._

The gate that Jiraiya had exited out of was densely packed. Businessmen, travelers, and vacationers, and returning natives buzzed noisily around, separated by the smallest gaps of air. It was at that moment Jiraiya had an epiphany.

"I should have waited for a private jet, no...".

"...You should have purchased one". The voice that finished the sage's realization was of a middle-age woman, and had a playfully mocking tone. It was accompanied by a childish giggle. Jiraiya smiled broadly as he turned to see his editor, and, as of one year ago, wive.

Yes. Jiraiya somehow managed to get married.

"Papa"!

... And to a MILF no less. Someone fix the universe.

Jiraiya bent down at the knees to pick up his six-year old adoptive daughter. The little girl was slightly above two feet in height, having tanned skin, chubby cheeks, big, bright, red eyes, and light-blonde hair styled in twin pigtails. She was dressed in a simple yellow dress that had puffy shoulders, and white gloves with matching shoes. Jiraiya held at level with his face, the girl giggling.

"Papa, I wanna go again"!

"Well, looks like someone like flying", Jiraiya stated, turning to his wife.

"Yes, Kahlua throughly enjoyed being up in the clouds", confirmed Gyokuro**( AN: this is only Rosario+Vampire crossover element) **Jiraiya's wife.

Gyokuro was a beautiful woman, with a ganguro appearance, having tanned skin, and shoulder - length blonde hair, and red eyes. Her chosen attire was a long, black dress that had elegant, silver flower designs on the back. The aging process had been very kind to the woman, giving her few wrinkles, even her pregnancy went smoothly, Kahlua had not added much weight, and was a barely noticeable bump all the way up to the due date.

Unfortunately a year after Kahlua was born, Issa Shuzen, her father left the two for another woman, and had taken nearly all of their combined savings with him. Broken both in heart, and bank, Gyokuro was forced to sell the rather expensive mansion she lived in (her ex - husband was _very _talented at being a neurosurgeon), and relocate to a modest apartment that with her job, as a somewhat well-known editor, Gyokuro was able to afford. It wouldn't be for another year that the newly divorced woman would even conceive courting another man. Once that year was done, the very next day was when a new flame would burn intensely in the form of Jiraiya seeking an editor for a novel he had written( one that wasn't filled with smut, a rather good move on the sage's part). It took six months but, eventually the two wed, and Jiraiya's real novels( the smutty ones), turned him into a multi - billionaire within a few months.

The trio had been walking towards the exit terminal, and were about to enter when Jiraiya stopped. Kahlua looked up in innocent confusion when her papa started chuckling out of nowhere. A chuckle that Gyokuro recognized well, and one that made her give a small smile. He must be sensing a familiar chakra signature.

"I'm assuming that our transport is here"? Jiraiya had told her everything about shinobi, chakra, the Veil, who he once was, and even showed her a jutsu as evidence. It had taken a couple weeks of serious thought, and contemplation but, Gyokuro accepted Jiraiya wholeheartedly. She had also accepted his godson with open arms.

Jiraiya answered with an excited nod. Kahlua just kept switching her bewildered gaze from her adoptive father to her mother, puffing her cheeks up in annoyance at being ignored. Who were mama, and papa talking about? What's a trans... Port? Is that what mama said? Kahlua tugged at Jiraiya's pant leg, successfully getting his attention. As he picked her up once more, the sage knew she was curious, deciding to enlighten her when he felt the signature zeroing in on his location.

_"It's been too long, brat ". _

"Hey Kahlua", Jiraiya grinned, "remember when I said you'll be seeing your Onii-san again"? Gyokuro smiled when Kahlua eyes widened, and her expression turned into a broad smile.

"Onii-chan"!

Jiraiya sensed the close proximity of the signature, any minute now.

"Where's Onii-chan"?!

Gyokuro was about to recommend that her husband call _him _but, was cut off by a deep, but not baritone, late teenage, male voice.

"Jiraiya"! The voice called out from a couple of meters behind the family, causing them to turn their heads. There standing now a few feet away was a male wearing blue jeans, a white T - shirt that said, "It's better in the Bahamas", in red cursive letters, with a picture of a beach below. Over the shirt was a slate gray, open hoodie. His face was a light-tan, and had a regal look. Mismatched eyes, one midnight, the other reddish-brown started back at the trio. Lastly, his hair was straight, blonde, and seemed to extend downward, a few short, lilac bangs fell in front of the eyes.

Said sage's eyes turned into saucers when he saw him. Jiraiya knew that the _event _of three years ago had changed the way Naruto was going look, but this was crazy!

"Naruto"!? He almost couldn't believe it. After handing his daughter to her mother, Jiraiya practically teleported to Naruto's location, examining the teen head to toe.

" Is it really you?! You look like some kinda pretty boy!"

Said teen gave a small grin as he nodded. He quickly embraced his godfather, not having seen him in over a year. Jiraiya had opened a massive franchise of bookstores, one that quickly become favored by much of world's population for it's wide selection of literature, and welcoming atmosphere. The overnight billionaire had left on a business trip around the world to check on the various branches of his world encompassing corporation.

"Of course it's me"! Naruto confirmed, a bit annoyed. He broke the hug, taking a few steps back.

"I don't look that different ".

Jiraiya stared at him in a deadpan.

"last time I saw you, Naruto, you did not have heterochromia, your hair was completely blonde, and spiky, you had a face shaped like a tomato, your whiskers were thicker, and shorter". The sage had held up his hand, counting with his fingers as he listed the differences in a deadpan tone. Naruto was about to retort when he heard a feminine chuckle. In the corners of his left eye, the shibito noticed Gyokuro snickering at the two while the little girl she was holding was openly laughing at the two. The former master, and apprentice stopped their petty squabble, a small, genuine smile forming on Naruto's face when his eyes foucused on his surrogate little sister.

"Onii-chan", Kahlua chirped excitedly, reaching out for Naruto causing him to go to her. The toddler was soon handed to Naruto by Gyokuro, giggling happiness. Kahlua then noticed something about the way her Onii-chan looked.

"Onii-chan is pretty, like a princess".

Jiraiya started to lightly snicker as did Gyokuro, the two soon found out that Naruto didn't like the comparison because both were silenced when Naruto turned his head to them with closed eyes, and a sweet smile. It was at that moment the nervous parents remembered who the lilac - tipped blonde was related to. Miya was probably the only person they knew that was scarier than Naruto when she wanted to be, she taught him how to conjure up hanya masks, and helped him create that nightmare of a knight. Then Jiraiya remembered something else to, thanks to the _event _of three years ago, Naruto was going to be a lot more like Miya. And she didn't like having fun poked at her, seems Naruto inherited that trait.

Kahlua unknowingly saved her parents when she made an excited request. Then she damned them with it.

"Onii-chan can we get ice cream"?! Gyokuro, and Jiraiya were screwed. Kahlua can't handle sugar.

Naruto turned his mismatched eyes back at her, flashing the now terrified couple a cruel smirk. He still had that mischievous streak, and a monumental opportunity was handed to him on a silver plater.

" Of course we can", Naruto nodded, sealing his former master's, and lover's fates.

"We'll get some on the way home, I know a place that serves an entire _sink _filled with all kinds of ice cream".

Kahlua started drooling as her eyes widened in delight while Gyokuro's eyes widened in horror, and Jiraiya almost had a heart attack. They wouldn't be able to sleep for weeks! Was Naruto trying to kill them?! With their own daughter?!

" Really Onii-chan"!? The parents were screwed.

"Yes, in fact let's head their now, it's on the way", Naruto confirmed, beginning to walk out of the terminal into the pick up area. Speaking up he informed the parents that Kahlua could ride with him, saying he wanted to spend some overdue bonding time with his little sister. While it was the truth, Jiraiya knew that Naruto was letting them prepare themselves for when Kahlua got the massive sugar rush that was coming. Why he was going to this them?! Didn't he know how much chaos a child causes when all hyped up on sugar?!

"At least Naruto gave us time ready ourselves", Gyokuro mumbled, wishing that they hadn't arranged for their luggage to be delivered to the penthouse they were going to reside in. She could've made Naruto load it on a moving truck or something as a bit of revenge for the ghastly move he made. The couple started walk towards the exit themselves, staying within a few feet of Naruto, and Kahlua. Gyokuro gazed at Naruto's back, noticing his long hair, and thought about his rather feminine facial features. She knew that Miya originally wasn't Naruto's genetic mother however, thanks to a specific _event_, that had changed. Gyokuro only knew that something happened, and the outcome was Naruto's altered look given to him by Miya's genes.

_" I will simply ask Miya if she wouldn't mind explaining what occurred in detail when I see her"._

Jiraiya, and Gyokuro had now entered into the pickup zone, finding the black limousine that Jiraiya had hired to take them around. After informing Naruto that they'd meet him back at Mansion Izumo, Gyokuro joined her husband in the back of the vehicle. Seven minutes later, when they were on the highway, Gyokuro nearly cursed when she noticed that she hadn't inquired of the vehicle Naruto drives.

" Jiraiya-"

Before she could say another word, a loud roar reached her ears. One that belonged to a specific type of automobile. Gyokuro grit her teeth, holding back a snarl. Naruto was a deadman! Dead! Man!

She glared daggers at the speeding 1969 Dodge Charger R/T as it flew by the limo. The car itself was painted grey, and had dark blue, full-body flames stretching across the sides, and crawling up the hood. The white, tinted windows were partially rolled down, allowing the blonde woman to catch enough of a glimpse to see the gigantic smirk on Naruto's face. Gyokuro's glare could've killed the Nine-tails.

"Dammit gaki...". Jiraiya make a mental note to let Miya know that she should let the medics that lived 300 feet below her inn to prep a room. Make it two, Jiraiya felt the bones in his hands shatter from his spouse's sudden death grip.

-Izumo Inn. 45 minutes later-

Toyotama was bored. After a rather tasty breakfast , the sekirei decided to go downstairs, and explore the inn( Read:find her regular clothes). Once down though, she was admonished by a very busy looking Miya to go back upstairs, and rest. When the green - haired sekirei tried to resist, Miya did something that erased any doubt that Toyotama had that the landlady was her rescuer's mother.

-_Flashback. 30 minutes ago-_

_"Thank you for your concern but, I feel well enough to move around", Toyotama told Miya when the woman tried to get Toyotama back lilac - haired woman disagreed._

_" Nonsense, those cuts were very deep, and the one on your arm nicked an artery", Miya rebutted with a frown on her beautiful face._

_"I don't feel that you've had a sufficient amount of rest"._

_This was getting nowhere, and Toyotama's stubbornness decided to make an appearance._

_"I've been sleeping all night, and almost all day!", the sekirei had unknowingly raised her voice. Miya's frown increased. She was not going to tolerate being shouted at in her own home!_

_WACK_

_Miya's Ladle of Correction striked Toyotama's forehead dead center, a small bruise forming Almost instantly._

_"Ow"! The sekirei was now clasping her hands over the area that was struck._

_"There will be no yelling in my Inn", scolded Miya with a voice akin to a mother giving discipline to her child._

_"Now, go upstairs, and resume resting"! The order was given with no room for argument, and a vicious glare. Toyotama grumbled in defeat, making her way back to her temporary room. She was no condition to fight, and in addition to that, her staff had been destroyed by that bitch Ichiya. It probably was already collected from that roof by M.B.I. Hopefully they would either repair it , or send her a replacement soon._

_" I'm still in this game", Toyotama determined mentally._

_-End Flashback. Present time-_

"Soooo bored. Stupid ladle".

After being forced to retreat back into the futon inside her room, Toyotama had quickly been struck with an intense case of boredom. There she was, laying on her back, still in a movement-restricting kimono. The staff - user had checked her injuries, satisfied with the rate they were healing, hopefully they'd be fully healed in about a day or two.

_" I just wish that didn't have to be in this body-trap", _Toyotama thought, slightly glaring at the kimono she was wearing.

_" It's tight as hell around my stomach, not to mention my chest". _Toyotama looked at the ceiling with a contemplative look on her face. Her thoughts were centered on the man who saved her, and the feeling of safety that had fallen over her.

_" Could he be... My Ashikabi"?_

The green - haired woman thoughts were halted by a loud roar, said roar sounded mechanical in nature, and was very throaty. A car perhaps? Slowly getting up in way that wouldn't bother her healing wounds, Toyotama went to the near by window, peeking out of the blinds using her fingers, trying to spot the vehicle responsible for the noise. She soon found it, the car seemed to be an older model, a "classic", was the term she believed. The paint job was gray, with dark, blue flames stretched across the sides, and crawling up the hood. The windows were tinted a stark white, and disabled anyone to see the driver.

The roar was clearly coming from this car, proven by the sound occurring again as the beast smoothly pulled up over the sidewalk, through the gap of the fence, stopping once fully hidden behind the fence, and parallel to the wooden boarder onthe grass. Now stationary, the engine's roar was heard twice in a row when the driver reved his the machine, letting it idle for a few seconds before shutting the car down. Toyotama had one thought.

_" Dann, that thing is loud"._

The driver side door, opened up allowing a young man with mid-back length blonde hair that ended in tips, that were a familiar shade of lilac, to exit. He was wearing blue jeans, a slate gray hoodie, and a white, graphic shirt. His back was turned to Toyotama as he pulled up the seat, bending down, and reaching into the back seats. He pulled out a laughing child, who was wearing a yellow dress that had puffy shoulders, and white gloves with matching shoes. The girl had very tanned skin, and blonde hair. The child's laughter made Toyotama get a slight smile. The sekirei felt that he was somehow familiar to her. Perhaps this was the one who prevented Ichiya's ashikabi from forcibly winging her? Was this the Naruto who Miya had said was her son? All she remembered about her savior was his mismatched eyes.

_"Maybe if he'd turn around , and let me get a look at his face"._

Holding the child with a single arm, the man shut his car's door, and turned around.

Toyotama's heart stopped when she saw his eyes. The left eye was a shade of blue so dark that it belonged in the midnight sky. His right eye was the same reddish brown as the landlady downstairs. Those were the same eyes from last night! Naruto had been the one to save her from the horrible fate of being forcibly winged. Toyotama began looking at Naruto's features, noticing immediately that the similarity between his, and Miya's faces was insane!

_"He looks almost exactly like her"! _

As the sekirei started to study Naruto's face, unknown to her, a blush began to form on across her face, her breathing became hitched as her heart rate started to slowly climb. His eyes were narrower than Miya's, and, if you looked closely, the pupils were slightly slitted. Another feature that differed from his mother's was his straighter, strong, and more masculine jawline that still had the same basic shape, just with those small differences. All in all, he was _definitely _pleasing to ogle at. Toyotama unconsciously licked her lips, and a heat began to burn in her core. When he dissappeared from her veiw, Toyotama instantly turned her body towards the door, intent on meeting Naruto in person. Ladle be damned!

When she began to move Toyotama heard the door open , and a baritone, but not too deep voice called out, causing her to collapse to her knees, the smoldering heat within her erupted into a raging inferno. She felt as if butterflies made of molten steel had entered into her core, sending the most pleasurable shivers down her legs. Toyotama's face was redder than the color itself, her chest heaving.

" Kaa-san", called the voice responsible for the sekirei's current state.

"I'm home".

Toyotama couldn't move, her hands clasped against the center of her bosom, her body was now drenched in sweat. She knew she was reacting, there was no way she wasn't! Struggling to regulate her skyrocketing pulse, Toyotama knew that she had to get Naruto, he was the only one who could help her. However, she had to get to him.

_"But how", _the sekirei groaned, her hot body tumbling foward, causing her to now lay on her stomach.

_" Am I supposed to get to him while I'm having what's probably the most violent reaction possible"!?_

The simple answer? On her own, no. The magnitude of her reaction was stopping her from conducting all but the simplest of movements. She stuck there, her only method of relief, the person she was meant for, was so agonizingly close yet, so devastatingly far. Toyotama was begging for her body to brought back under her control, she wanted her ashikabi damn it!

_"Move damn you! MOVE"!_

The universe must have decided to intervene on her behalf, because Toyotama soon heard the turning of a door knob, and in walked her destined one. His hetero chromatic eyes widened when he saw the state she was in. Nearly hyperventilating, body shaking, and a heavily flushed face. Naruto quickly crouched down next to Toyotama, grasping her carefully but, firmly, feeling just how high in temperature her body was. Naruto cursed.

After they had finished treating Toyotama's injuries, Miya had thought it necessary as a precaution to review with him the signs of a sekirei reacting to their ashikabi due to it already being confirmed that Naruto was one. It had something to with what made Miya Naruto's genetic mother. Right now, Naruto couldn't tell if the panting sekirei he was holding was reacting to him or, running a really bad fever. He needed to act. She needed to be cooled down now!

"Kaa-san"! He shouted loudly, and urgently, swiveling his head to the door.

" Quick! Get me a cool towl, and some ice! She's burning up real bad! Quickly"!

The scurrying of feet, and the sound of running water told Naruto that she heard him. His attention was quite literally grabbed when Naruto's head was suddenly yanked back to the green - haired woman thanks to her hands clasping the sides of it. Desperation was written all over her face, while her eyes had a slightly lustfull edge in them, as she sent both of them crashing to the floor, her on top, hands still clutching his face, afraid to let go. Her upper body was upright, and she was looking down at Naruto, who now figured that she was having a strong reaction to him, to put it lightly.

" You...", the sekirei panted out, the kimono slightly loosened by the tumble, allowing her large curvature to push the material outwards.

" Are mine"!

Miya arrived just in time to see Toyotama enter a lip lock with Naruto, and green pillar-like wings spring out of the sekirei's back, bathing the room in a bright, green light. Soon, the woman broke the kiss, lifted her body, the previous aliments gone, and a mask made of pure bliss on her face. The sound of something shattering was heard, as the wings shot out further. Looking back down at a slightly blushing Naruto, the newly winged made a declaration with a firm voice.

"From now, and forever, Sekirei Number sixteen Toyotama is under your command"!

The light show died soon after that with Toyotama getting off of Naruto, her newly made ashikabi. Happiness filled her mind as it sunk in. She was about to help Naruto up but, he had already done so himself. Dusting off his sleeves, Naruto decided to formally introduce himself to his new... Partner? Friend? Lover? He'll just take this one step at a time, first thing first, introduce himself.

"Well", Naruto stated with a small smile, looking at Toyotama directly.

"That was a thing", he began, "I'm Naruto Asama, I'm guessing you already met my mother, yes"?

Toyotama nodded, giving Miya a slight glare. Miya simply smiled back with closed eyes. Naruto sighed, putting a hand on his head. Before he had even winged Toyotama, somehow, , the universe found some way to cause a conflict between them.

One thing was certain, life was going to get interesting.

**CUT! CHAPTER OVER!**

**I like to think that was a decent chapter despite how short it is. I'll let y'all be the judges.**

**Read, and I can't stress this enough, **_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_**We writer get really motivated when you, the readers, give your thoughts on our stories. With that final thought said, later!**

**Grey-blueflames burning out! **


	9. Chapter 6 pt 2

Shibito Ashikabi: Legacy of the Mist Demon

Normal speech / _thoughts_

**Tailed** \- **Beast** **speech** / _**thoughts**_

Electronic voice

**AN at bottom. You've all waited long enough, hopefully this 9k chapter makes up for it. Within reason.**

Chapter 6 part 2: First Feather, and Bonding

Chapter start!

Miya Asama was a exceptional cook. If this was ever doubted, r questioned by anyone, the culprit would be standing on the business end of an uncountable amount of firearms, and an assortment of blunt, and bladed weapons. Her culinary talent was praised, and coveted by all who had the privilege of tasting a meal prepared by her hands. Joining those privileged individuals was a certain green - haired sekirei.

"How!?" Cried Toyotama in confused delight as she finished her third plate of a small variety of French dishes. She had just inhaled her second bowl of potato and leek soup, and was now devouring a slice of Quiche Lorraine, a meat pie-like dish thinly layered with cheese, pork, and tomato with just a hint of cilantro in the crust. She was also finally in her usual clothes, though she still had bandages wrapped around her flank, and arm just in case the wounds reopened.

"How is this so good?!"

Those who were sitting around the table said nothing as they too went through this state the first time they had the honor of putting Miya's glorious cooking in their mouths. Speaking of the diners, they were all sitting on the floor with their shoes off at the small, low standing table. Jiraiya, now in just his dress shirt and pants, was at the head of the table, Gyokuro had Kahlua in her lap at his left, Miya, Naruto and the voracious Toyotama packed close together on his right with the mostly blonde male in the middle. At the other end of the table was a rather feminine, silver - haired man in an white shirt named Homura, though he usually went by Kagairi, and the last person seated at the table was a beautiful, young woman with red hair, glasses, wearing a light - colored dress with detached sleeves, and long slits that began near her thighs.

"It's like watching a little kid eat cake for the first time!" Giggled Matsu into her hand. Everyone except for the feasting sekirei shared a small laugh at that. The small party had a very warm, and inviting atmosphere, after all it was a celebration to welcome back good friends, and family. Soon after everyone had their fill of food, and drink, the party quickly settled , Kahlua fell asleep in Jiraiya's arms while he himself slept in the living room on the couch. Kagairi, and Matsu had also left, the former to go to sleep, the other to read Jiraiya's gift to her, the latest edition to Icha Icha. Miya had promptly bashed both their heads with her ladle of doom when the super pervert gave the smut to his self proclaimed disciple.

Naruto stood up, stretched his arms forward, and held them out until he heard a few cracks. Naruto was barefoot, and wore only sweatpants, and a white shirt. He tapped his sekirei, who contently laid her head, and arms on the table. She looked up at him with half lidded eyes, she was almost asleep.

"Hey, sorry to wake you," Naruto apologized "but do you mind coming with me to pick up a few things?"

Toyotama nodded an affirmative before she yawned, and shook her head to wake up a bit.

"Let get my boots and gloves on." Toyotama told her mostly blonde ashikabi as she went upstairs to collect said items. When she was out of ear shot Miya spoke.

"Are you going to tell her about the shibito?"

Naruto nodded to his mother.

"The Shogun called me shortly after I winged her, and told me it was fine, but to use discretion." Explained Naruto as he started to go upstairs to his room to change. He turned towards Miya to add "I'm taking her to an Arashikage warehouse for a new staff, more ammo for my sniper, and I just got a shipment of special rounds for my shotgun."

The landlady nodded to her son before he went to dress himself, that left her, and Gyokuro alone. The other woman took the opportunity to state the curiosity that had developed when Naruto met them at the airport. She hoped that she wouldn't appear rude by asking, but Naruto's new appearance warranted an explanation.

"Miya dear," Gyokuro began "Do you mind enlightening me on something? After Naruto departs from here?"

"Of course not." Replied the fellow mother with a smile. She then stood up.

"Let's clean up while we talk." Jiraiya's wife nodded, she definitely was rich, but she came from a working household so simple labor wasn't below her.

A few moments later, Toyotama came down with her dark thigh – length, and upper arm long gloves on, and her green hair hung freely down to her lower back. She cautiously stretched her injured arm upwards so she wouldn't agitate it. Once she reached the bottom, the sekirei took the initiative to assist with cleaning since there wasn't much, just some plates, cups, and utensils. Soon Naruto came down wearing his slate hoodie, blue jeans, gray on black sneakers, and Zabuza's slashed forehead protector wrapped around his neck. His keys clinked as he took them out.

"We'll be back in about an hour." Naruto said as he walked to the front door, his sekirei closely following.

"Drive safe, and check your voice!" Miya told Naruto, the last part said with a mischievous glint. Everyone else who was awake in the vicinity gave the lavender haired woman an odd look until Naruto sighed deeply. Toyotama saw him make what she thought was an odd gesture with a single hand before, much to her shock, a black symbol appeared on his Adams apple, and flashed. After that the symbol faded away, and Naruto gave his giggling mother a annoyed look.

"Thanks for telling me." Naruto sarcastically said in a completely different voice, one that sounded much more natural for someone his age since he just deactivated the voice-altering seal. It was still deep, but had a smooth tone. Naruto turned to Toyotama who's eyes demanded an explanation.

"I'll explain when we get to where I want to take you. Trust me."

Toyotama stared at him for a second before she walked to the door. Naruto turned to the two woman, and gave a sheepish smile. He was already in trouble, and he hadn't even been her ashikabi for day!

Once outside, Naruto hit the unlock button on his car key twice so both doors would be open. He sat down in the driver side of the beastly Charger R/T, Toyotama in the front passenger seat, her seat belt on. The sekirei gave cautious glances at Naruto, the reason behind those glances perfectly understandable. He had done two things that a normal human should _not _have been able to do, so Toyotama thought it wise to be a little careful until he made it all clear to her.

"_It seems that my ashikabi is unique, but to what degree?" _Toyotama pondered before she analyzed the custom interior of the gray vehicle.

The seats were primarily a light-gray with blue headrests while the dashboard was all black. The beastly American –made automotive roared to life when Naruto cranked over the 1000 horsepower V-8 engine, a combination of western power, and eastern tuning that had taken Naruto over a year to perfect. He had designed the engine to be able to switch between two separate "Settings", as said by Jiraiya: "Fast", and "Is it even legal to drive this on the street?" Seriously, Jiraiya literally wanted to know after he had ridden with Naruto on a test drive to make sure everything worked on the Dodge. Everything under that hood was custom-made, and none of it cheap. Naruto wanted his personal vehicle to perfect for both a Sunday drive, and to win first place at a NASCAR event.

Naruto had 10,000, 000 dollars in American currency under that hood to make sure that monster could do just that.

Toyotama quietly giggled as Naruto quickly flipped through the radio stations, he tried to find a channel that played music to his liking. All he got was Selena Gomez, Justin Bieber, and bunch of those crap new age rap songs. With a disgusted grimace, and a quick click of the CD button, slow guitar strings were plucked, and soon exploded into a strong bass, and drumline accompanied by a male voice that sang out "We are! We are! We are made from broken parts!" filled the interior. Naruto had already driven the Charger out of the driveway, and had now gone a good distance down the road. As Naruto drove the car towards the destination he had in mind, the only sound was the music from the radio.

(-page break-)

Thanks to a moron who didn't know how to drive, it took another ten minutes for Naruto to reach the location where he wanted to take Toyotama. That asshole better be happy Naruto didn't give the man's Prius what was known as a "Concrete Kiss" with a nearby building.

"A shooting range?" The green – haired woman asked when they exited the automobile, much to the relief of Toyotama's ears. That car was way too damn loud. The modest recreational facility didn't look like much, just a light colored building with a bull's-eye on the front near a wood door, and a few dark-tinted windows that couldn't be seen through from the outside. Naruto had reached the door, and held it open for his female companion as she entered. Toyotama saw that the lobby also doubled as a gun shop, various firearms on display in cases, out in the open, or on the walls decorated the store. She saw Naruto go behind the counter where a line of double-barreled shotguns were mounted on a wall though there was a gap in the display because of a closed black door that went well with the red walls of the weapons shop.

Toyotama heard the jingle of keys when her ashikabi neared the door followed by locks being turned. Naruto opened the door, turned his head towards Toyotama, and motioned with his hand for her to go through.

"I have a gift for you." Naruto stated as his green – haired sekirei followed his direction. Gift? She wondered what was here that her mismatched eyed ashikabi thought would make a good gift for her. It was a GUN store. Actually now that Toyotama thought about it, how'd her ashikabi have the keys to this place? The object of her thoughts must've felt her unease through their bond, a two-way mental link that allowed a winged sekirei, and their chosen ashikabi to feel the emotions of the other.

"I help out around here sometimes when I spare time."

While the explanation was felt truthful, her unease was still there. Naruto could already tell that it was going to be difficult trying to hide things from someone who had a direct connection to his inner emotions. He led his nervous sekirei towards the back where her gift was. While Mintaka's helper would have a bitch fit the second she saw the weapon Naruto had planned to give his sekirei, zero fucks would be given. Toyotama was HIS sekirei, and Naruto would arm her as HE saw FIT. Besides, this new staff wasn't _that _different from the one MBI had supplied the bo-jutsu using sekirei with, it just had a few… special features.

Naruto opened another door that was the entrance to what appeared to be a forge for bladed weapons if the swords, axes, and daggers placed wherever were any indication. Oh, and the smelting pit and anvil, can't forget those. Naruto told Toyotama to sit on a wooden stool while he went to bring out her gift. The woman listened to her master's request, and sat cross – legged as she patiently waited as he searched for her "gift". The green – haired sekirei paused. Her first gift. From her precious ashikabi-kun, no less. She would hate to break it to him that she only knew how to fight with a staff. Her first one had been completely shattered from the battle that occurred the night he rescued her from that bastard ashikabi Ichiya belonged to. Toyotama frowned when that traitor's name came to mind, her bangs shadowed her eyes. That bitch would pay. Toyotama clenched her left fist hard enough to crack her knuckles then put her right fist into her now open palm, and cracked the knuckles on that hand. She felt the unsealed power flow through her. A cracked skull. That's what Toyotama would give Ichiya next time they met.

"… Hell to pay…" Silently Toyotama vowed vengeance . She wasn't paying attention so she didn't notice Naruto look at her from the corner of his eye, a small smirk on his face. Payback huh? Naruto had found the case that held his sekirei's new armament. If Toyotama wanted revenge on that stripper, and that punk little shit for their attempt to forcibly wing her, then this would definitely do the job.

"_I think I'll join in on that." _Naruto entertained the prospect of bringing that weakling to his knees. Higa may have owned quite a bit of wealth, but Shinto Teito was the territory of Arashikage, Naruto's faction. They were dominant, and could make anyone's life hell as long as they were within the city. However, that would have to until a later date, first, Naruto needed to give Toyotama her new weapon. Her first REAL weapon. No more of that cosplay crap Minaka saw fit to equip sekirei with, no! This would definitely shift the odds in her favor during a sekirei battle.

"Come 'ere." Naruto laid the case on a workbench bolted to the floor near a wall, and called his sekirei over. The tall woman stood up, and went to her ashikabi, but did something that definitely fell under the "Naughty" category when she got there. Before Naruto could move aside, his first feather lifted his arm over her head, reached with both hands for her master's sides, and pulled him closer until his chest pressed against her straightened back. Once he was in the position she wanted, Naruto heard her mumble "Don't move" as she thrust her round, firm ass into his crotch, and leaned other to give herself a better angle when she began to grind her butt on his hardening meat. The only reason why Naruto didn't move despite her telling him not to, was because Toyotama didn't seem to be doing this for no reason. Not that she had a good one, but from her focused murmurs, the sekirei wasn't doing this out of affection.

"Hmm… 10?"

Naruto sighed at his sekirei's actions, a blush absent despite what was happening. Toyotama slid her rear down to where his rod began, and slowly rose higher, making sure to keep it between her lower cheeks. Ah, 13. Her ashikabi was 13 inches long, much larger than Toyotama thought she'd get.

"You done teasing me?" Naruto asked blankly, unamused.

Toyotama looked back, and gave her ashikabi a teasing smirk before she removed her ass from his body. Then Naruto sighed once more when the back of her body was pressed against his front, and the green – haired woman grasped his hands, and placed them on the center of her breasts, the nibbles slightly hard.

"It's only fair I let you cup a feel of these Double-Ds for a few.." Stated Toyotama while she looked back at him, a bit of excitement, and caution in her expression.

"Just don't go further than that." She warned. "I love you, but I'm not spreading my legs. Not yet anyways."

Naruto raised a brow at that. From what Matsu told him, most sekirei went at their masters pace. Looks like Naruto had a bit of a rebel to that trend. Good. He liked women that set boundaries. Meant that they wanted a relationship, not a fuck buddy. Still, Naruto wasn't going to squeeze even if she gave permission, he barely knew her, after all. Give him about a week or two to know her better, then he'd do that, and possibly other activities. Outside of his mother's inn of course.

"_I do not want to die young."_ Naruto was determined to live a long life, and his motivation was the fear Miya put into Matsu when the pervert proclaimed herself Jiraiya's disciple. With that thought, Naruto removed his hands, which made Toyotama go "Humph." Then she turned completely to face him with a small smile.

"Big, thick, and a gentleman." Toyotama seductively licked her lips. Lips so very kissable, and soft. She chuckled as she turned back to the two meter long, and 40 centimeter wide solid-black case below her.

"I've hit the jackpot!" Was her final remark on that subject as she flipped open the clasps on the case, and opened it to reveal a shiny metal staff that was almost as long as the case that held it. A long, low whistle, and raised eyebrows showed her impressed reaction as she lifted the light, and well – balanced rod in both hands. The circular weapon had an odd number of segments, with the ends being a few centimeters thicker than the rest that had a radius of 6 cm. About two segments down from each end there was a segment that Toyotama knew from a single look activated some kind of mechanism. She decided to try the left side first, slid her hands along the shaft so the blunt left end pointed upwards with the other closer to the floor. With a twist on the leftward mechanism, a sharp, 6-inch long spear that split into two slightly curved points shot out. Toyotama's eyes sparkled with delight when large, fat sparks began to arc on, and along the twin-spears, the built-in insulation prevented the dangerous voltage from shocking the woman that held the weapon.

"I think I might be ready to spread my legs!" Toyotama excitedly commented while she deactivated the electrically charged weapon with a twist in the opposite direct before she raised the other end, and activated its trick. Naruto said nothing as he observed his sekirei, her investigation of her new weapon a chance for him to study her for a bit.

"Kinda underwhelming after the first one." Toyotama said in slight dissatisfaction when another point sprung out, and merely curled into a brutal hook, but the staff-user knew that she would figure out how to effectively use both ends. With another twist, both mods were in "off" mode now. Toyotama was about to place back in the case when she noticed that the staff looked collapsible. Now she just had to… there! The middle segment. With a few squeezes to test the amount needed, a rather hard one caused the entire staff to slid into itself towards the middle, each segment went in side the expanded mid – segment. The larger end segments slid over the mid one , and closed with a loud click, the nearly two-meter staff now only around less than 6 inches long. Toyotama turned to face an expectant Naruto.

"Will it do?" He asked, though he already knew the answer. His sekirei's response was to store the small weapon in between her cleavage, and pull Naruto close to her by his shoulders. Once the gap between the two was closed she tilted her head up a bit since Naruto wasn't that much taller than her, and kissed him. The contact caused Toyotama's pillar-like wings to extend as they both closed their eyes, Toyotama's arms snaked around Naruto's neck while his hands held her by her slim, fit waist. The pair stayed like that for about a minute, Toyotama's wings expanded, and soon got long enough to start to carve into the reinforced wall. When they finally separated, and her wings disappeared, Toyotama gave a single comment.

"You taste like rain." She stated, like she expected something else.

"And you taste like France." Flatly replied Naruto.

"That's way better than rain." Retorted his sekirei with a victorious smirk as they let go of each other. She gave him an appreciative gaze, and removed the weapon hidden inside her bust, and squeezed it with the same pressure as before to fully extend it.

"It's perfect." Toyotama said, gratitude radiated off her. She collapsed the staff again for a final time, and returned it to her bust. She hugged her ashikabi, her head leaned on his shoulder. Naruto returned the gesture.

"Thank you for being my ashikabi, my destined one." Her voice lowered, and her eyes closed partially as she continued.

"When you found me, I was certain that I was doomed to live a loveless life." Her grip tightened, and Naruto's hand cradled her head from behind, the night she spoke of clear in his mind. That bastard…

"_I'll kill him…" _Naruto, looked down to his sekirei. The relief, and sense of security on her face. He gave her both of those feelings, and others that he himself never knew he could give. And that fucking… he almost took that from her.

"_Slow and painfully… rip, tear, stab, shoot, and beat into the red…" _Naruto recited a shibito saying. It was primarily used when thinking of someone that you especially hated. Toyotama's voice broke him from his murderous intent.

"You'll gain more sekirei." She said, a bit of sadness crept into her voice.

"I've only known you for barely a day, but I can feel your love, your inner power. That love will draw in sekirei like moths to a flame." Naruto figured that this "inner power" she spoke of referred to the vast chakra reserves he held, but chose not to say so. Not yet anyway.

"I want you to promise me something." Toyotama requested, her hands, and body removed themselves from Naruto's person. He found that he preferred the physical contact. It felt… nice to be touched in such a way by someone. His sekirei faced him, and stared into his eyes with determination not unlike a solider ready for war.

"Promise me that we'll win this game. Promise me that you'll never-" Naruto raised a hand to signal "Stop."

"Toyotama… I was told by someone who, in under five minutes, taught me a lesson that I follow down to this day." Naruto began to say, a sagely tone in his words .

"When a person has something important they want to protect, that's when they can become truly strong." Naruto repeated the sentence Haku had said to him years before on his first real mission to his sekirei. Naruto stared her dead in the eye, his heterochromia-affected eyes seemed to grab a tight hold of her own light blue orbs. He drew closer to her, and spoke at the same time.

"I have precious people I want to protect. Anyone who dares threaten them will be faced with a reckoning of lead, and steel." Naruto's body was consumed by a cloud of smoke, which he walked out of garbed in his shibito outfit, the same clothes, mask, and goggles he wore the night he saved the staff-user in front of him. He put his hood down, moved the snowboarding goggles from his eyes to the top of his head, and loosened the grinning mask so that it hung from his neck. With a radiant smile filled with reassurance, and conviction to his beliefs, Naruto's next statement brought tears to Toyotama eyes from the sincerity of her ashikabi's words.

"You are one of those people now, Toyotama. For you, I would make Death fall to my sword." After he uttered those words, Naruto used a single arm that he put behind her neck, and pulled his sekirei into his chest, and held her there in a one armed hug. Toyotama's eyes closed as she inhaled the scent of water, gunpowder, gasoline, and fire; her beloved master's scent. She could feel the cold metal of the guns, and massive sword attached to his back when her arms embraced him, her eyes closed. She could feel her ashikabi's love. Naruto leaned down, and smelt Toyotama's hair. Her dark green locks carried the scent of pine needles.

"We will win this because we will fight as one."

Toyotama held Naruto tighter after he said that. Nearly all the fighting would be between sekirei, but for her and other feathers her ashikabi was certain to wing, that would not be the case. They had an advantage. She had felt the power within him. A portion of that power now flowed through herself, radiated through her core. He wasn't normal. The beast clad in armor the color of a dark sapphire that Naruto called upon in her defense flashed in her mind. The dominance that it gave off, and the sense of hopeless it filled the traitor Ichiya, and her pompous ashikabi. Of course, the anomaly that was her ashikabi was one she looked forward to understanding. The weapons he carried, and the outfit he wore combined with the odd abilities he possessed.

"_I'll worry about it later. He'll open up to me in time. After all," _Toyotama thought as they separated, Naruto's civilian clothing reappeared on his body after another plume of smoke. The ashikabi opened the door that led to the lobby/checkout of the gun shop, and target range.

"_We have many years to spend together."_

(-Just a page break-)

The lilac – tipped blonde, and his greennette sekirei had walked out of the shooting range, the ashikabi held a big plastic bag that had boxes which held the ammunition he desired. Those shotgun shells that were shipped to him had miniature bolas encased inside the rounds. Perfect for dismemberment, or decapitation, depending on where the bola round hit. Naruto pressed a button on his car keys to pop open the chargers trunk, and another button to unlock the doors so that Toyotama could get in. On the way back he planned to explain to Toyotama that he was a shibito, where they came from, and why he was one. Naruto was bonded to her for life, and it was better if he told his sekirei now rather than later. A buzz from his phone that signaled he had received a text would delay his plans. For a few minutes at least. Naruto typed "Got it. I'll handle this. Standby." In reply, put the bag in, shut the trunk, and leaned his back on the driver side door. Toyotama exited the mechanical beast, and went to Naruto's side. He had a rather mischievous smirk, and his mismatched eyes were halfway closed. His face was calm, the type of calm that was associated with how the weather was before a storm. A dangerous calm.

Without warning, Toyotama felt the bandages wrapped around her injuries torn off. "What the fuck?!" Were the words that nearly came out of the angry sekirei, but the sight of her wounds- or rather, the lack of them- prevented her from such an outburst.

"The hell…?"

Gone. She examined her previously scabbed over upper arm, and the gouges on her side only to find them completely normal, as if the injury never happened, the skin was its usual tone. She didn't even feel sore! Her confused, and amazed gaze went to her ashikabi's face as if he had an explanation, but he only cocked his head to the side. The smirk, and look his eyes held indicted that he knew how, or had an idea as to why her wounds healed so quickly. Before she could inquire anything, the sound of a car engine- one utterly pathetic compared to the monster Naruto drove- sounded as a classic car, one Naruto recognized as an older model corvette aggressively pulled up. Naruto sighed internally.

"_Why'd that asshat bring something so innocent?! Oh well, there can only be one classic." _Naruto loved corvettes, but this one would soon suffer an unfortunate end. After Naruto brought its owner down an entire skyscraper worth of pegs. Still Naruto had to give it to the guy. He didn't take anything without retaliation.

"_He just doesn't know who's fucking with is all." _Naruto thought in amusement at two things: one that the driver of the white 1950s to 60s era corvette actually was either stupid or arrogant enough to search for Naruto. The second was the amount of piss would stain this guy's pants when Naruto brought out Nightmare, and _another friend. _

"It really is unfair to every other ashikabi that I'm in this game." Naruto stated humorously with a tinge of remorse for the ashikabis that he would crush, and sever their bonds. None of that remorse was felt for the driver of the car that had pulled up ten meters away from Naruto, one Higa Izumi, and boy did he look mad as he opened the car door, and slammed it shut. The heir of a pharmaceutical company whose name Naruto didn't bother to learn had a rather hostile gaze while his face was neutral. That glare combined with his white knuckles were the only tips Naruto needed. Toyotama, on the other hand, was in a stare down with the martial artist that had a bias towards kicks, Ichiya. The two females sneered at each other, and Toyotama pulled out her new staff from her bountiful bosom, immediately she triggered its extended form, and leaned it on her shoulder diagonally, the end that held the spear towards the night sky.

"Nice toy." Insulted the tan sekirei. Toyotama smashed the lower end of her new staff into the ground in response. The meter-wide, ten-centimeter deep crater of spider web cracks that formed from the impact seemed to shut up Ichiya, and Higa let a brief look of impression show in his eyes before he snuffed it out. What they didn't know was that even Toyotama didn't expect her blow to have that much force. Naruto still had that same calm, mischievous expression, like nothing bothered him. After that squabble, the four just stared at each other, the sekirei ready for a fight while their masters seemed to be in a silent battle of their own. Five minutes past under the moonlight, and streetlights in that modestly – sized parking lot, a lot of tension built up until Naruto's smirk grew.

"So I broke your pride, and you want payback, right." Naruto stated more than asked the reason for Higa's 'unannounced' visit. The heir grit his teeth.

"The thought crossed my mind." The other ashikabi admitted.

Higa fixed his tie , and inhaled before he exhaled to calm down. Toyotama raised a brow, and got ready to engage if needed, though Ichiya seemed to dislike what was about to be said. Naruto kept that unnerving look on his face, Higa started to feel like Naruto mocked him silently, but according to what his sources said, this lilac – tipped blonde held secrets that would give Higa a decisive edge over that troll Minaka. The informants didn't say what, likely out of fear, but Higa was willing to take a gamble to defeat the biggest rival to his family's business. That goal was much more important than this stupid 'game' Minaka set up. These 'sekirei' were a waste of space save for their powers, or physical abilities. Beyond those however, Higa saw them as worthless. Completely worthless.

"I have a proposal. I want the two of us to establish an alliance."

Toyotama almost dropped her staff but did drop her jaw while her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. Ichiya gained a scowl that Higa didn't see as she had placed herself behind him, but it was Naruto's reaction that made him think he had a chance of getting the mysterious blonde's cooperation. Naruto's smile fell as a blank look settled on his face, and his hair obscured his eyes. Higa saw this as a sign to continue his proposal, and he stepped forward. That was his second big mistake. The first was believing that he had a chance to get Naruto to align with him. The heir only managed two steps before he fell to his knees, and his eyes widened in shock. Higa's white pants became crimson with the blood that flow from the holes in his kneecaps.

"Was that supposed to be a joke…?"

Higa's mind was frazzled by the suddenness of his wounds, he didn't even feel pain as he looked up at the now unfamiliar voice he heard. When he saw a gun held in Naruto's hand with a stream of smoke that poured out the barrel, It all became real to the crippled ashikabi as his body realized that it had two holes through it.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Loudly shrieked Higa, his agonized cry snapped the sekirei out of the shocked positions they were in. Ichiya exploded with rage, how dare this…! This….!

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Bellowed the furious martial artist, the short – haired woman dashed towards Naruto at to an average person were great speeds. To Naruto she was slower than a tortoise, and he could easily kill her before she finished another step towards him. But, the shibito had a suspicion to confirm about the staff-user next to him. She seemed confused. Right now Naruto wished he knew exactly what she was thinking. If he could then he would've heard something that confirmed a part of a hunch he had.

"_Why is she so… slow?"_

While Toyotama didn't register Ichiya's charge at the snail's pace Naruto did, the skimpily dressed sekirei was still a great deal slower to Toyotama's perspective. When the two fought before her ashikabis timely intervention, the staff-user was barely able to track her opponent's motions. Now? It was as if the world had been put in slow motion. Did being winged by your destined one really give a sekirei this much of a power boost? No. That wasn't it. Something else was at play here. The 'thing' in question would have to wait to be investigated however. Toyotama let a vicious grin spread on her face as she got into a rushing stance, one knee forward, upper body leaned towards her opponent, and staff held with both hands in front of herself. Payback time had arrived!

"_Round two!" _Toyotama mentally called out as she engaged her target, the ground where she stood cracked further when she blasted forward at a speed she never thought possible only for a speed-type sekirei to reach. Instantly, Toyotama found herself within a third of a meter to Ichiya's body that gradually began to speed up as the other sekirei felt the wind from the staff-user's abnormally high speed. Ichiya's pupils widened when she realized that Toyotama had moved in way too close for comfort. The woman decided to barrel roll to the side to dodge whatever the unusually fast Toyotama planned to do.

"_Too slow bitch!"_

Higa's sekirei was halfway into the evasive maneuver when, her body tucked together about a foot above ground when she felt cold metal thrust hard into her midriff, inside the loop of metal that held her checkered clothes together. Ichiya didn't have time to react as she was yanked to the opposite side she intended to go, the metal braced itself on the circle of metal near her tanned skin, partially under with rest pressed against the top of the loop in way that ensured Ichiya wouldn't slip away from the staff. Toyotama's forward-focused eyes were glaciers as she spun her catch in a wide circle above her head, both hands used for maximum control. After a few stomach-churning twirls, Toyotama brought her staff level with her chest, and flung Ichiya's dizzy body away to the side with a powerful swing.

SMASH! CRUNCH!

Naruto winced in sympathy for the old school Chevrolet when Ichiya's body impacted against the now dented hood, and crashed through the front windshield, glass splintered onto the immediate vicinity, but Naruto was certain most of the shards were impaled inside the unfortunate sekirei whose bloody arm was the only thing visible. Naruto also couldn't help but smile on the inside. He really gave Toyotama such an unfair advantage, and he didn't refer to her weapon.. Naruto saw that his sekirei stood with her body forward, staff held in the middle, low to the ground in a single hand with her face pointed towards the vehicle that the immobile Ichiya laid in. Toyotama blinked when she saw that Ichiya would not move save for an occasional twitch. With a glance both quizzical, and amazed Toyotama peered down to at her held out left hand, astonished at the raw strength she just displayed. Her arms quivered from her actions, the muscles felt like liquid metal, and her senses where off the charts.

"Toyotama."

Said sekirei looked to her ashikabi when he called her name. His expression tried to be serious, but giddiness partly broke through.

"Get inside the car. I've got a lot of things to talk with you about."

Toyotama nodded as she went to the gray vehicle, a smirk on her face as she passed the crumpled form of Higa. He had crawled to his damaged car that held Ichiya, and began to fruitlessly order her to get up, his desperate cries were of no use. He didn't realize it, but their bond had been broken by the damage that the impact with the ruined corvette caused. Ichiya's neck had snapped upon collision, the crack masked by the glass being shattered, and the metal groaning as it was bent.

While Toyotama walked to the Charger, Naruto zeroed in on the mewling Higa, not finished with the other ashikabi. When the victorious (not that Naruto considered that a fight) pair were about to pass one another, the lilac – tipped blonde thrust his arm out to the side in front of his sekirei. Both had blank faces when they turned their heads to each other.

"No more secrets." Naruto stated as he retracted his arm, and turned back to Higa with a cruel smirk. Toyotama saw the skull and crossbones emblem on the handgun her ashikabi loosely held in his right hand. Briefly, she assumed that her ashikabi intended on killing the wounded Higa, but he quelled that thought from her mind.

"I gotta tell this punk what I think about forced winging." Toyotama smiled as she faced forward, her body continued towards the blue flame on gray old-model charger. She felt Naruto's eyes on her as she walked. With a slow beat, Toyotama put a sway in her hips, her curvy, slim waist accentuated her thighs, and her firm, sculpted butt. Toyotama looked back , and to her delight Naruto had stopped to watch the show. With a wink, and a grin, Naruto resumed his walk to the downed Higa, the heir had quieted, a look of realization at both the situation he was in, and that he no longer could feel his connection with Ichiya.

"Now if I didn't know what happened, I'd say that you look like someone just shit in your cereal."

Higa looked up with useless fury at the face of Naruto that was filled with mock-pity. The uninjured ashikabi bent down with the previous look on his face replaced by a smirk. Once eye level with Higa, Naruto spoke again, he went straight to the point.

"You're done forcibly winging sekirei."

Before Higa even could react, he cried out when Naruto shoved the external piece of the "cutlass" Beretta into the pressure point on Higa's collar. The metal was shoved as far it could into the area without permanent damage. The pharmaceutical heir thrashed for a second until an inhuman grip closed around his windpipe, his neck almost crushed by the tightness.

"… Can't…! Breathe…!" Higa's voice was barely vocalized however, the grip remained the same.

"Yes you can, just enough to keep you conscious, not enough to talk. " Naruto's suddenly frigid voice froze any resistance Higa had left as he felt something dreadfully familiar. He saw the same cloud that had unleashed the hellish knight that donned azure armor form behind Naruto who had a downright _psychotic _grin as the knight emerged from the cloud with a triumphant roar.

"**THE NIGHTMARE WILL NEVER DIE!"**

The grotesque arm it possessed was raised to the night sky, the fist seemed to crackle with electricity. Higa wasn't sure what he feared more: the malformed knight, or the blonde that seemed to control it. The young man paled to an almost pallor when he saw another cloud appear, what emerged from this one radiated insanity, and made Higa's body practically shut down if his visible, wide-eyed terror was any indication.

"**GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!"**

Higa saw another knight, this one completely humanoid, appear with a violent scream as it emerged from its cloud. A thick black mist disabled any clear view of the tall knights pitch-black armor. What could be seen was the thin visor on the helm that glowed the same murderous red as the azure knights. A short whistle from Naruto brought Higa's attention back to the person who had him restrained by the throat.

"You've already met Nightmare," Naruto cocked his to the left to indicate the walking monster in blue armor that glared at the pinned heir with eyes that burned with dominance, as if it waited to challenged. Naruto's head then cocked to where the new knight stood, its hidden gaze felt rather than seen.

"I call this one Berserker." Naruto introduced the second of his knights.

"Now, back to my original statement." Naruto held Higa by the throat as got out of the squat he put himself in, the injured party went up with him. The heir felt the cold metal removed from his the pressure point as Naruto slipped his cutlass into the back of his jeans, and underneath his shirt. Naruto then slammed his hostage onto the dented hood of the wrecked corvette, the other male gasped in both pain, and relief because while the impact was painful, Naruto had let him go, and moved about a meter away.

"I'm only giving you one shot, and honestly that's only because if I kill you then other sekirei, and their ashikabis will suffer." Naruto's voice was devoid of emotion, and both his eyes mirrored the red of the knights that flanked him. Higa wasn't sure if it was fear that kept him silent, or his gut – instinct.

"You will stop forcibly winging sekirei. Contrary to what you think- and I see it in your eyes whenever you stare at a sekirei- they are alive, not some damn asset that you can use as you see fit."

Any retort Higa had died when the glowing eyes of Naruto suddenly were over him.

"I know you're not going to listen. If you're anything like that other rich little shit who winged Number 5 than you won't obey until I do something drastic." Naruto gave a teeth-filled grin, his enlarged canines shone for a moment.

"I had an Apache helicopter hover outside that guy's room in the middle of the night with missile-locks on him. You should've seen that shit-stain's face when he woke up in his king-sized bed, inside his room that could serve as a living room for a two – story house, and looked out his window." Naruto's red eyes glinted at the memory of the picture one of the men on board the helicopter sent him.

"Long story short, that made him call back his sekirei from the hunt they were on for a specific sekirei to 'protect' him. They almost got 'er too, but I intervened before they could get their target." Naruto frowned in way that made Higa very worried about his life.

"That was the same night I had to chase you away from Toyotama. And you wanna know something else?" Naruto clenched his fist hard enough for all the bones to crack.

"The sekirei that asshole had let his dogs out on contacted in my damn sleep an hour before the chase occurred, she asked me for my address." Naruto suddenly chuckled hollowly, and raised his head away from Higa's body that laid on the hood of his car.

"Why is it that both of the first sekirei I meet need to be saved from pricks like you? From what the rules say forced wingings aren't supposed to occur. Oh, wait…. You think that money gives you an excuse? Or is it your company's rivalry with MBI?"

Higa leaned up to speak, but the feeling of metal returned to the same pressure point forced him back down. Any further attempt was halted by a click.

"I really don't care. Just stop what you're doing and obey the rules."

A second later, Higa's scream tore through the night, the bullet left a see – through hole in the area were Higa once had a pressure point. The male soon went into shock as an ambulance from the hospital his family owned showed up, the people inside were Higa's helpers within the company, and ashikabi themselves. They didn't dare to look back at Naruto as he went to his vehicle. They knew better, those men in blacked-out clothing, armed with assault weapons, not to mention they had a fucking _tank! _They knew what their leader did not before he left.

"_This guy is not to be messed with!"_

Naruto turned over the engine, his beast roared to life as he patiently waited for the ambulance to leave.

"What a pushover." Naruto stated humorously when an MBI helicopter came for Ichiya. Toyotama blinked in surprise when the workers pulled her rival's body out of the wreck.

"Don't focus on that." Naruto told his sekirei, his car drove out of the parking lot, and headed back home as leisurely pace. He needed time to discuss this with her. The shibito, the Elemental Nations, who he was before he came here.

"_I want Toyotama to trust me…. Because if she can accept who I was, and who I am now, then I can trust her_, _and most importantly, I can accept her love without a guilty conscience."_

Speaking of the person that Naruto's thought concerned.

"So what do you need me to know?" Asked Toyotama, her head faced the driver's side. Naruto answered with a glance to her side, mostly he kept his eyes on the road.

"Do you believe in Shibito?"

-(Location: Mansion Izumo)-

While Naruto shared his secrets with his first sekirei, Miya and Gyokuro had just finished cleaning the pots, and pans that Miya had prepared the food they ate earlier. The tanned woman sat outside on a bench in the backyard, Miya insisted to make the two some tea, and Jiraiya's wife knew better than to resist.

The landlady emerged from her inn with two cups that lightly steamed, and held one out for Gyokuro. Once both woman had cups in their hands, they each took a moderate sip, and swallowed, Gyokuro sighed in satisfaction.

"I can buy the rarest tea leaves, hire the best tea maker, and give them the best pot, and that still wouldn't equal what you make."

"Ufufufufu. Flatterer." Miya giggled, the shapely woman covered her mouth with a sleeve as she did so, cup held with one hand.

"Miya, forgive me if this question makes you uncomfortable but," Gyokuro put her cup in her lap, and faced the other woman who gained a curious expression.

"Why does Naruto look the way he does? I thought that you adopted yet if anything he looks like your legitimate son." Gyokuro was a tad surprised when Miya openly laughed. The melodious sound continued for a few moments until Miya managed to lower it to a silent giggle.

"Now that wasn't a question I expected! You had me thinking something else entirely!" Miya said, her giggle still there. Gyokuro relaxed after she heard the other woman laugh, and a tense feeling she hadn't known form was lifted. Miya looked down at the warm liquid in her cup, a fond expression as she recalled how Naruto ended up looking so much like her. Granted, a part of her had felt like a thief, but that had completely faded within the first month of motherhood for her.

"Let's see, I actually have to start the story a few months before I became Naruto's mother." Miya told Gyokuro who got into a comfortable position before she leaned towards Miya.

"The first week after Jiraiya had dropped off Naruto was very awkward between us, he was very unsure weather to trust me, and usually only exited his room to leave for training." Miya began, a bit sad from her memories of the training methods shibito had. The weakest among them were to be as strong as at least a kage in the Elemental Nations, and they achieved this through intense physical conditioning, and inhumane exercises. Miya was always there to help Jiraiya with bandages when Naruto was carried back by a shibito because he pushed himself too hard or someone really hurt him during the matches between trainees.

"Slowly, very slowly, he began to interact with me. At first he would only ask for simple things, a cup of water," Miya gave an example.

"Then, Naruto began to actually have conversations with me about both mundane, and rather specific topics, some I found myself enjoyed having someone to talk about with!" Miya further explained.

Gyokuro nodded, and sipped more tea.

"What where your discussions about? Food?" Gyokuro joked as she took another sip. She soon choked on it from laughter when Miya happily answered "Yes!"

"_Like mother, like son."_ Gyokuro supposed after she ceased coughing. Miya took that as a cue to continue.

"Within three months, the two of us became very closed, the only other person that I could compare it to was Takehito, yet this closeness was of such a different nature. I was so confused." Miya admitted with a smile directed at the tan woman in black.

"Eventually, I asked the trash-writer you'd call a husband," Gyokuro briefly chortled at the way Miya described her mate, yet couldn't deny that the money almost barely made up for it. At least he didn't go peeking anymore, Jiraiya had her from that. She really didn't mind either. Gyokuro focused in on Miya's words.

"What exactly was I feeling? I didn't feel as if it was wrong but it was just so new, and strange that I did not know how to deal with it!" Miya breathed, and sipped her cooled tea.

"What I wasn't aware of was that Naruto had felt the same emotions I was, and he too had went to Jiraiya. He had told us the exact same thing. We both felt as if the other was a mother, or in my case, a son. When I heard it, I first had questioned it but Jiraiya kept providing evidence to his answer;" Miya began to list them off.

"The way I doted on him, making lunches, getting him to eat his vegetables, the worry I showed when he experimented with new weapons, and Jutsu, the pride I showed I his accomplishments, both academic, and shibito-related, the way I cared for him on the rare days he had fallen ill. Those, and multiple others beat whatever reason as to how I thought that I did not have those feelings for him." Miya seemed to recall every detail at that moment, Gyokuro listened with a mother's ear, and agreed with Jiraiya's assessment, and she, as a mother, was qualified to say that.

"After I accepted it, Jiraiya called down Naruto, and told us both that if we really wanted it…." Miya paused to clear her throat from the emotions that swelled within her.

"Jiraiya had prepared adoption papers. If we really wanted it, Naruto, and I could be a family." Miya let happy tears fall at the memory of when Naruto jumped into her arms. All his life Naruto had grown without a mother's love, and here was his chance to grab it, to seize such a thing, and never let go. Gyokuro herself felt a tear slid down her cheek as she looked inside the house where her teddy bear of a husband slept with their sound asleep daughter in his lap. Gyokuro turned back to Miya as her fellow mother continued.

"If it was possible, our happiness would increase as something that I still don't, nor care to understand as I will forever be grateful that it happened, occurred." Gyokuro listened intently, her question about be answered.

"For some reason, when Naruto, and accepted that we would be mother, and son, a pulse of energy came from me, and went into Naruto. He was rendered unconscious from the blast, and a group of shibito came to escort the three of us to a medical bay. It was there as they did blood work on him that saw a change in his genetic structure." Miya took another sip.

"I was surprised when a medic asked me to give some blood, but I complied when he said that he had to make sure of something that he couldn't say until he was sure that wasn't it crazy. The result came back with 50% of the genetic traits Naruto had oriented from me." Miya revealed to a bug-eyed Gyokuro.

"How is that possible? You became a second mother?" Gyokuro asked.

"No." Miya shook her head. This was why a part of her had felt like a thief.

"The previous DNA- that of his birth mother- had been ripped out, and replaced with my own. Without birthing him, I had become Naruto's mother, his biological mother."

"Then doesn't that mean-?" Gyokuro was interrupted by a low chime. Someone had just rung the doorbell. Who could it be at this hour? Miya stood up, and shook her head as she mumbled "She didn't waste her time getting here." And went inside to answer the door. With a confused movement of her brow, Gyokuro also left the bench, both cups of tea still there. The two woman answered the door, and two separate expressions formed upon the sight of who was there. Miya wore a soft smile with closed eyes, and a tilt of her head. Gyokuro looked ready to slam the door, and call in the shibito. Speaking of which, why the hell did they allow a person carry one of those anywhere _near_ this house!?

"Hi!" Kindly greeted a pretty, young woman with brown eyes, and hair that had her bangs positioned around her eyes, and the back was tied by a long purple ribbon. She stood at five-feet, and four inches which made her perky C-cup bust seem larger. She wore a white gown was cut low to show the top of her cleavage, and went down to the mid region of her thighs. The gown had slightly puffy sleeves that ended in skin tight black rings of cloth, and around her bust was a black, and red stripped attachment to the gown that had a circular arch under her breasts with more of the black, and red cloth to the sides, split at the upper curve of her body, the middle white. Her thigh-high boots were black with a white stripe near the top, and her full-gloves matched. Finally, there was a black cloth collar around her neck like you'd normally find on a formal shirt, the image heightened by the neat, red bow underneath. She looked perfectly normal except for the big-ass scythe she held innocently behind her.

"My name's Yomi! I'm here to meet Naruto!"

Gyokuro started to mentally curse Naruto's name in five different languages.

**CUT! CHAPTER OVER! **

**AN: At long last, Shibito Ashikabi has been updated! Man, I've missed the feeling of getting a new chapter out for this one. I hope that this update will satisfy those of you that have waited so long for it. **

**Let's talk about this chapter, namely Toyotama! I hope you all like how her personality is so far, and I really hope you guys like her new staff! To make it easier to visualize, it looks identical to Robin's staff from the original Teen Titans. Another thing about Toyotama is how she feels a lot stronger than she should. That is because she is. The cause for that stems from how strong Naruto is. In Sekirei, they spoke of ashikabis having innate power, and that would allow them to unlock a sekirei's full power. My theory for this story is that the power is chakra of a certain type that very few people have, and the stronger this person's chakra is, the more powerful the sekirei right off the bat! Since we have a chakra powerhouse like Naruto it's only logical that by this method of looking at it, his sekirei are much stronger. That said, Toyotama, and the other sekirei Naruto will get, aren't going to be used to this at first like with how Toyotama had a hard time keeping up with her own movements. That is something Naruto will rectify, and teach all of them to deal with.**

**Other thing is Higa….-_- None of us like that douche bag so he'll be Naruto's punching bag until Sasuke shows up. That also brings us to Mikogami. Like with Higa, Naruto has taken a sekirei that had been his in the series, #43 Yomi the first of my additions to the original four girls the original story had, of which Toyotama was supposed to the third winged, but I've made her first. As you've read Uzume was nowhere to be seen. Worry not, I have other things planned for our veiled sekirei, just wait. **

**Finally, how Miya became Naruto's biological mother. I read something similar to what I had happen in a different story but I think that Naruto was a baby, and Takehito was alive at the time. I can't remember the name or author of the story, but please don't think I'm stealing anything. I don't think I need to comment on the new knight Naruto showed but yes, it is that Berserker!**

**Please forgive me for the long wait, the next will not take as long! Read, and give honest reviews. I do value reader input, and I would like to hear what you readers think.**

**Later! Grey-blueflames burning out! **


End file.
